The One I Love
by MiniLeo
Summary: Una obra teatral, la cual te obligara a dar todo de ti y te hará descubrir muchas cosas que no habias visto antes sin saber si es para bien o para mal. HoroXRen y algo de HaoXLyserg e YohXAnna Imuy pocoI
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Se que debería de estar terminando uno de los fics que ya tengo, pero no me pude resistir...

Primero que nada este fic nació... el día 13 de Abril, en la playa a la que fui a pasear, e inmediatamente cuando llegue a las siete de la noche comencé a escribirlo!

No creo que tenga mucha coherencia y tampoco es muy bueno, pero será solo el inicio, Tampoco es que vaya a ser tan grande como Cosas dentro del corazón, pero no tan pequeño... o eso espero...

Y bueno... es de mi pareja favorita, así que creo que... ya saben que es HoroXRen y quizás contenga algo de YohXAnna (más adelante) y HaoXLyserg... pero de estas ultimas no mucho porque la pareja que más me inspira es la inicial n.n

OK, las personalidades están un poco (muy) cambiadas, y este fic se sitúa mas o menos... dos años después del torneo, los chicos con vidas normales y bla, bla, bla...

Así que bueno... comencemos este fic!

* * *

**Capitulo1:**

**Instituto...**

Cerca de dos años han pasado, bastante tiempo se pude decir, la verdad es que muchas cosas habían pasado en ese tiempo pero, nada comparado con la que iba a acontecer entre algunas personas; estas casualmente están habitando actualmente en la pensión Asakura... aunque realmente todas están allí... o casi todas...

Y es que después de pasar tantas cosas juntos decidieron que sería buena idea (idea inicial de Yoh, claro esta) que estudiaran ese año todos juntos...

Entonces rescataremos lo más importante que ha pasado en ese tiempo... o al menos trataremos de resumirlo...

Comencemos por... Hao... que ahora por orden de sus abuelos vive junto con TODOS, al inicio le costó un poco adaptarse pero... ya lo ha logrado (podría decirse n.nU) y bueno... usualmente esta con el cabello amarrado ya que para entrar a estudiar era, o eso o cortarlo y prefirió eso... increíble es pensar que sea un estudiante regular en estos instantes y además de buenas calificaciones... además claro de pasar por los cambios obvios de la edad... que afectaron un poco su altura, al igual que a los demás.

Lyserg también esta en la pensión, llegó como estudiante destacado de intercambio e Yoh le ofreció hospedarse en la pensión, al inicio tuvo un poco de problemas con Hao, pero finalmente pudo acostumbrarse (aun esta en proceso de hecho)

Ren que también esta viviendo con ellos, mas por insistencia que por necesidad de no poder pagar un departamento, tiene sus objetivos muy claros y, también consiguió el traslado de su colegio al mismo que ellos por insistencia a su padre y otros medios que nadie sabe... físicamente Ren es el mas bajito de todos pero, aun así su presencia siempre destaca entre la multitud.

Horo-Horo y Pilika también viven en la pensión; el primero experimento un cambio radical en su apariencia... pero eso fue dentro de la misma pensión un día que llego Jun a visitar a Ren y lo sentó en una silla con un estilista profesional, pues según ella el muchacho tenia potencial... y vaya que lo tenía, tanto así que el estilita terminó prácticamente echándole el cuento. (1) y así le cambio el estilo de vestir (un poco) y le hizo dejarse el cabello un poco mas largo que de costumbre, además de que de ves en cuando no llevara algo en la cabeza (se negó rotundamente a abandonarla por completo) y así tenemos al nuevo Horo, mas adelante explicaremos con mas detalle... por cierto, es el mas alto de todos, aunque sea por dos centímetros. Pilika... bueno, en ella al igual que en Anna y Tamao la edad ha hecho de las suyas dotándolas de ciertas 'curvas peligrosas'... Pilika ahora lleva el cabello solo un poco mas largo de los hombros, no así Anna que, tiene el cabello en la cintura y se lo amarra siempre de una forma que la hace lucir espectacular, permitiendo ciertos mechones jugar libres de ella. Tamao... bueno Tamao no ha cambiado mucho, la verdad es que se ve linda así como esta... además es demasiado tímida como para hacer algo radical en ella misma.

Y creo que con eso terminamos los habitantes regulares de la pensión... ahora adentrémonos un poco mas, en lo que va de esta historia...

- NUEVAMENTE VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE! - dijo Hao casi corriendo mientras trataban de llegar al instituto... y hablando de instituto, el uniforme lo cambiaron un poco (recordemos el uniforme de Yoh y Anna) es un camisa blanca estilo polo con el cuello de color verde y una franja blanca cruzándolo al igual que lo bordes de las mangas.

- Todo es culpa del Hoto. – Ren habló... la verdad últimamente había estado de muy mal humor por culpa de cierto peli-azul sin saber el motivo... era un estúpido y no sabía porque, pero sentía que Hao estaba igual con Lyserg...

- No es mi culpa, chino malhumorado, si no hubieras insistido en que tenía que ir a comprar tus chorrocientos mil litros de leche! – le contestó el peliazul mientras trataba de terminar de arreglarse el cabello, que ese día llevaba suelto y sacudiendo el pantalón verde musgo del instituto... ¿Qué era esa manía de poner uniformes? No los dejaban ser ellos mismos!

- Solo era una cajita, y debiste comprarla ayer. – refuto el muchacho de ojos dorados y los demás (léase Yoh y Hao) vieron, que entre la caminata a toda prisa se iba a desatar una especie de tormenta...

- Y faltar a la elección de las porristas¿Estas loco?

- Claro, tú y el verdecito tenían que ir a ver a esas idiotas que mueren por los dos ¿no? – dijo con un tono que nadie supo como catalogar, ni el mismo Ren.

- Oye Ren... ¿podrías no meter al pobre de Lyserg¡Ni esta aquí!

- ¿Y porque tienes que salir siempre a su defensa Hao?

- Yo solo decía... que humor! Además, ya es medio curso deberíamos ver que hacer para el supuesto 'trabajo comunal' del instituto. – dijo Hao tratando de calmar todo y al parecer lo logró, aunque a él también le molestaba el hecho de que Lyserg hubiera ido a apoyar a sus 'amiguitas' o mejor dicho 'club de fans ainú e inglés' aunque no se podía quejar porque a lo que sabía allí cada uno tenia lo suyo...

- No lo se, Lyserg dijo que le dio una... idea a la profesora que ayudara al instituto y podríamos realizar el trabajo pero... no se que fue – dijo Yoh sonriendo mientras caminaba igual de tranquilo que siempre y escuchando su música a un nivel moderado para escuchar también la conversación. – pero supongo que estará divertida!

- Para ti todo es divertido Yoh... por cierto... ¿Dónde están las muchachas?

- Todos, incluyendo a Lyserg, salieron antes, dijeron que si llegábamos tarde seriamos nosotros porque sería la cuarta vez en la semana... y hoy es jueves... – contestó Hao – además, según él tenía mejores cosas que hacer que caminar rumbo al instituto con un... ¿Cómo dijo? Ah, sí! – Dijo sarcástico e inmediatamente imitó el tono de voz amable pero para con él frío de Lyserg – 'estúpido que esta tratando de hacerse el inocente'.

De inmediato todos aminoraron la marcha mirando como Hao bajaba la mirada lentamente... y de pronto se detenía...

- Nunca va a perdonarme ¿verdad? – dijo y los chicos le miraron extraño... la verdad últimamente Hao estaba así de sensible... no sabían porque motivo...

- Vamos Hao, no te pongas así – el ainú avanzó hasta poner un brazo rodeando el hombro de Hao y mirando a Yoh y a Ren en busca de apoyo... - ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada ¿Qué iba a suceder?

- Últimamente estas extraño hermanito. – Yoh tomó el otro lugar al lado de Hao. - ¿tiene que ver con Lyserg?

- No es nada, ahora sigamos que ya nos retrasamos mas – Ren miró al pelilargo fijamente mientras este avanzaba en la distancia... a el no lo engañaba. Era obvio que le estaba pasando algo y ni que se diga, que era con Lyserg.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

- Muchachos n.n ¡que sorpresa! n.n – su profesora era una mujer gordita, de cabello oscuro y ojos grises, una mirada amable, pero cuando llegaban una hora tarde... – ò-ó se puede saber que demonios tengo que hacer para que lleguen temprano!

Oh no... Tenía que preguntar...

- Hacer que las clases inicien más tarde n.n – dijeron Yoh y Horo al unísono bajo la mirada de aquella mujer, a lo que toda el aula comenzó a reír a carcajadas...

- Que voy a hacer con ustedes muchachos UoU... bueno, entren. – Dijo y una vez que hubieron tomado asiento ella se sentó al frente y comenzó hablar... – bien, como ya saben su trabajo comunal esta bastante atrasado en cuento a progreso, ideas sobran, pero ningún tiene un objetivo fijo, como el mural de Usui de perros y gatos en todas las paredes del colegio... ¬¬

- n0n gatitos!

- Sin embargo al no tener ese objetivo fijo ni de ayuda institucional, es mejor que nos olvidemos de eso. A cambio de eso, el compañero Lyserg me ha dicho, que podríamos hacer una obra, la cual el mismo me ha sugerido con motivo de afrontar las diferencias sociales y, prejuicios de esta misma, esperaba que hiciéramos un votación con todos presentes, pero ustedes señores que siempre llegan tarde, no pudieron votar, así que la obra se hará les guste o no, y tendrán que participar en ella. La obra será además con el fin de recaudar fondos... es un poco larga así que será en... cuatro presentaciones diferentes, de dos horas de duración. Bien, ahora vamos a escoger lo papeles de cada uno... para eso, traje listo esto, supuse que les agradaría la idea de la obra n-n.

(N/a: si alguien ha visto Sakura Card Captors (supongo que todo el mundo) podrán orientarse en esos papeles que usaban para decidir al azar el papel de cada personaje, como cuando hicieron la obra de la bella durmiente OK)

Los muchachos se miraron entre ellos... ¿Qué de malo podía tener una obra que Lyserg hubiera escogido?

Uno a uno fueron siendo llamados los estudiantes del aula, y, para empeorar la situación ello eran de las ultimas personas en las filas... se sentaban de atrás hacia delante Horo junto a Ren, Lyserg junto a Hao, y Anna junto a Yoh... pues supuestamente así hablaban menos, aunque lo batallones que se desataban nunca se los imagino la pobre profesora titular... ñ.ñ

Al final ya todos habían pasado y comenzaron a repartirse los papeles...

- Bien – dijo la profesora sonriendo – El nombre de la obra será Ever Dream y lo papeles serán lo siguientes... – Uno a uno comenzó a dictar lo papeles de la obra mientras veía rostros dichosos, esperanzados, y hasta desilusionados del papel que les correspondía.

- Bien, Yoh y Anna, les toca ser los padres de Leyan... a Lyserg y Hao les tocó ser los de William, tranquilos que su participación no es mucha...

Ren y Horo se miraron... ¿Quiénes eran esos? Pensaban que sería una obra teatral común y corriente, como Romeo y Julieta o algo así pero... 'Ever Dream'?

- Disculpe profesora – interrumpió Lyserg, - no puedo cambiar papeles con alguien mas? O que Hao lo haga, es solo que... o no llevamos muy bien y yo, quisiera evitar conflictos entre nosotros. Además se supone que alguno deberá interpretar un papel femenino y bueno, no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de actuaciones porque en Inglaterra...

- Joven Lyserg, usted conoce mejor que nadie que el papel de los padres es básico, y preferiría que usted interpretara alguno, por lo general Hao es el padre – dijo siguiendo las líneas y dando la recaída en el nombre del Asakura – y usted la madre, su papel no es mucho y tampoco el mas difícil... ¿podemos continuar? – Lyserg asintió mientras suspiraba... ese no era su plan, pero ya no podía retractarse.

- Bien... y ahora, supongo que todos saben quienes tendrán los papeles de protagonistas ¿no? – Ren miró a su compañero y acto seguido se tapo la cara con una mano... simplemente no podía imaginarse de que se trataba la obra pero, por un momento recordó cuando Chocolove lo había vestido de princesa en el torneo anterior... sería desastroso en el caso de que le tocara hacer de chica... – y debo decir que es bueno, así la historia será mas vívida – explicaba la mujer mientras repartía lo que parecían ser los libretos de cada uno, así al llegar a la ultima fila les dio los suyos... Ren lo abrió lentamente y comenzó a leer... bueno, no era un guión tan corto como pensó... pero por suerte tampoco parecían los diálogos de una chica los que venían en negrita (2) eso, quería decir que el papel de la chica le toco al Hoto...

Volteo para mirarlo y burlarse de la cara que tenia pero cuando lo vio parecía complacido...

- La historia trata de una guerra... y ambos protagonistas son muchachos, como ustedes son tan buenos amigos, supongo que no les molestara lo que tienen que hacer n0n, así que espero para mañana a las cinco su primera página aprendida...

- Disculpe profesora... ¿soy William? – preguntó Horo inocentemente mirando su libreto con determinación, algo que Ren nunca había visto en él... y que por un momento le hizo lucir... atractivo.

- Si Horo-Horo, y espero interpretes el papel correctamente, porque mas de la mitad de lo que ensayaremos mañana es sobre ti... Bueno... ahora saquen sus cuadernos de Química que vamos a comenzar a copiar...

Mientras la profesora seguía hablando Ren volvió a mirar al peliazul que continuaba ojeando su libreto... ¿a Horo le gustaba el arte¿Desde cuando? Y ¿desde cuando a el le parecía tractivo el peli-azul?

No sabía porque pero... algo extraño l estaba pasando...

Ya después vería el su libreto.

* * *

(1). No se si en alguien no entiende esa frase, pero en todo caso como no se si en otros países se usa para lo mismo, "echarle el cuento" a alguien es como coquetearle abiertamente o cosas así... n.n no se si se me explicar pero cualquier cosa me dicen para explicar mejor OK?

(2). Los diálogos en negrita en el libreto son los del respectivo personaje, al menos en la única obra que me ha tocado hacer en mi vida, que fue en la escuela así nos los dieron. Por suerte era corta y a mi solo me tocaron como tres líneas :P

Hi! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, de verdad es la primera vez que intentare algo como esto, eso de escribir de varias parejas en un mismo fic, pero seguramente me dejare llevar por Horin y Reny y después por Hao y Lyserg...

Por cierto, la obra va a ir inventada por mi... para que salga divertida, además no hay obras como la que necesito n.n... y cualquier cosa el titulo lo saque de una canción de Nightwish, que viene en el disco Century Child y se llama como la obra 'Ever Dream' no se porque me pareció bonito el titulo, aunque no se si la obra vaya a tener algo que ver con el titulo, lo mas probable es que sea que no.

Bueno, espero que les guste esta nueva idea que tengo, pero cualquier cosa, ni modo, así que... Chao!

Leo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capi de esta nueva historia, así que espero les guste porque mas de la mitad lo escribí al lado de la piscina, pues ayer fui a pasear a una y me dio porque quería escribir n-n

Bueno... ¡Muchisisisimas gracias por los reviews! De verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo, saben que adoro sus mensajitos aunque solo sea para saber si les gusta n-n, de verdad me alegran mucho...

Bien, advertencia que esto es Yaoi HoroxRen y HaoxLyserg y algo de YohXAnna, aunque no mucho... así que por este motivo las personas con tendencia a la homofonía extrema (las que no tienen mucho se pueden luego hacer fanáticas del Yaoi, lo se porque así era mi amiga Pao) mejor abstenerse de leer, pues no quiero demandas ni nada por el estilo (eso se puede con un escritor anónimo? n.nU

Y si les gusta el Yaoi (que viva! Que viva!) y quieres seguir leyendo las aclaraciones serían que así esta acomodado el fic:

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Cambio de días.

-/-/-/-/-/- Cambio de escena

"" Pensamientos

- diálogos - (Creo que ya me estoy pasando en explicaciones n.nUU)

¡Por cierto! Hay algunas frases entre paréntesis y que son parte de la obra, que quede claro que así NO esta en el supuesto libreto, sino que es lo que Horo u otro personaje intenta memorizar debe de hacer OK?.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 2:

**El arte teatral.**

No había visto al peliazul en todo lo que duraron del día, mas que en las clases lo que parecía, por una vez, interesado leyendo algo...

La verdad es que el chino nunca había visto a Horo tan interesado leyendo alguna cosa, a excepción de las caricaturas en el periódico o algo por el estilo... pero ahora se veía totalmente diferente, hasta serio se había puesto. El por su parte no estaba muy interesado en ello pues ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser actuar para aquella obra? No creía que fuese la gran cosa, después de tod0 era una obra escolar...

- Oye Ren... el nombre te va ¿No? – en aquel momento se encontraban en las materias especiales (1), a él le tocaba con Yoh, Anna, Hao y Lyserg en 'Contabilidad' y Horo, sin sorprender a nadie en 'trabajo agrícola' entonces para aquel momento quedaban separados...

- ¿Eh? – preguntó pues estaba distraído pensando otras cosas, así que la cuestión no la entendió muy bien, ya que no sabía de que hablaban sus compañeros.

- El de la obra... mira: Ren – Leyan... ¿no te suena? Ren – Leyan, Ren – Leyan, Ren – Leyan...

- Yoh cállate! – ordenó Anna algo molesta. Parecía que a ella no le hacía mucha gracia la cuestión de actuar frente a un montón de gente, pero que quedaba, eran ochenta horas de trabajo comunal y parecía que la obra las llenaba completamente entre las actuaciones y los ensayos. – Deberías estar tratando de cerrar la cuenta ya que no te dan iguales.

- ¿Oye Lyserg, me dejas dar una miradita a tu ordenador? – preguntó el castaño suavemente pero aun así la rubia alcanzo a oírlo.

- Yoh! Lyserg lo termino por sus propios medios. Ahora te tocara practicar con algunos ejercicios extras en casa.

- TT-TT Si Annita...

- Claro, tú si puedes mirar ¿no Anna? – dijo Hao mientras intentaba mirar continuamente sobre el hombro del peli-verde que hacia hasta lo imposible por taparle. - ¡Oye, solo quiero ver que este bien!

- Si claro. ¬¬ Pues fíjate – dijo mirando la pantalla del computador de Hao – que no esta bien.

- Eres un engreído, solo porque eres el favorito de la profesora de contabilidad òó

- No es mi culpa que te odie... para nadie es difícil hacer eso ¿sabes? – le susurró Lyserg mientras que el Asakura le miraba con el seño fruncido.

- El hecho de que tú le hagas cara de borrego, le sonrías y quien sabe que más no es mi culpa ¿verdad Yoh?

- ToT Annita¡Por favor!

- U.U Olvídalo... con esos hermanos... – declaro Hao solemnemente.

- Annita! Por nuestro hijo ToT

- ¿Qué hijo? O.o

- Ren – Leyan! – grito Yoh.

- Yoh... Ren no es nuestro hijo de verdad ¬¬

- Pero por él y lo que significa nuestra responsabilidad paterna! No me hagas hacer todos esos ejercicios de contabilidad! TxT ¡Puedo morir en el intento! - – toda el aula comenzó mirarlos en aquel momento y empezaron a reír ocasionando que Anna se sonrojara un poco.

- Por cierto Ren... – dijo Hao sonriendo levemente de forma maliciosa – ya has echado un vistazo al libreto?

- No.

- Deberías – apoyó Lyserg mientras miraba a Ren de forma seria – si no quieres el papel será mejor que le digas a la profesora ya... ella estar de acuerdo en cambiarte con alguna otra persona pues sabe lo que es interpretar el papel.

- ¿Insinúas que no puedo hacerlo?

- No, pero es un papel algo... incomodo... – el peliverde volteo la mirada hacia Hao y este le sonrió con un mirada que claramente decía 'en la que lo metiste!' ocasionando que, por una vez Lyserg le sonriera de manera cómplice...

- No me importa – habló Ren mientras se levantaba – ya terminé, los veo luego.

Sin decir mas dejó a Yoh llorando y a los demás mirándole fijamente... ¿Qué tenía ese papel que tanta gente estaba interesada en él? De todos modos no lo vería hasta que tocara su turno de ensayar, pues a lo que sabía, el ensayo de media Hora del día siguiente era de acomodo y empezaban con William... así que no iba a tocar el libreto...

Aunque le dio mala espina que el mismo Lyserg que propuso esa obra le dijera aquello...

Comenzó a caminar por el colegio hasta que sus pasos le llevaron lentamente y sin darse cuenta a la clase de educación agrícola, la cual parecía haber terminado ya ¿Dónde estaría el peliazul? En aquel momento le agradaría hablar (discutir) con él...

Miró en todos los alrededores convenciéndose de que no estaba por ningún lugar... y seguido a esto se encaminó a uno de lo rincones mas apartados del colegio que, aunque pareciera mentira, al peliazul le gustaba. En mas de un ocasión cuando se molestaban sabía que ahí podía encontrarlo, pues según el peliazul estar rodeado de tanta naturaleza hacia que sus sentidos se aclararan un poco...

En esos dos años si bien, nadie lo había notado a excepción suya, el peliazul verdaderamente había madurado, aunque fuera un poco y tratara de ocultarlo... le hacía lucir bien...

Continuo caminando con aquellos pensamientos en la cabeza hasta que, una voz le llamó... y al voltear se encontró con el peliazul que le miraba sonriendo al igual que siempre sentado en la sombras de su árbol favorito. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a él.

- Oye ¿Qué haces aquí? – escuchó la pregunta del peli-azul que sostenía el libreto entre sus manos, marcando el lugar por el que seguramente iba, no era mucho pero, si tomaba en cuenta que solo lo podía leer en sus ratos libres llevaba bastante.

- Creí que los terrenos del colegio eran de libre transito. – contestó de modo altanero que hizo que el peli-azul frunciera el ceño y, sin embargo se corrió para darle espacio a su lado en el tronco del árbol. Sin decir nada Ren se sentó y recostó sobre él mirando como el ainú retomaba su lectura lentamente.

- Interesante? – preguntó y vio como el chico se sonrojaba levemente al tiempo que contestaba.

- La verdad es que no llevo mucho, pero empieza con la historia de William y los supuestos motivos de un guerra... aunque no fuese interesante estaría emocionado – agregó – es solo que nunca había tenido que realizar el papel protagónico en una historia y quiero que quede bien... ¿y como lo encuentras tu?

- No he empezado. – dijo con indiferencia mientras observaba como el ainú continuaba leyendo... se veía bien así... y el cabello suelto le quedaba mejor de lo que el mismo pensaba...

- Deberías... después no quiero quejas de que actúo mejor que tu n.n

- No creo que eso sea posible Hoto... en ningún sentido serás nunca mejor que yo.¬u¬

- Hay si, como no chinito malhumorado... me imagino una parte de actuación que requiera humor y tu estas con esa cara... ¿no puedes sonreír por una vez? – pregunto algo molesto por el comentario anterior al tiempo que cerraba el libreto sin fijarse en la página, acto que Ren notó... le encantaba saber que no había nada a lo que el ainú le prestaba mas atención que a él – y no una sonrisa sarcástica, una verdadera.

- Quieres que te sonría? – pregunto Ren algo pícaro, últimamente se le salían ese tipo de cosas cuando estaba con Horo sin saber porque. Aquello hizo que irremediablemente Horo se sonrojara a mas no poder y Ren comenzó a reír... era divertido encontrarse solo con el ainú pues, era una linda persona, al menos con el y cuando no había nadie mas mirando... evitaba sus bromas y podían conversar tranquilamente... le encantaba estar así con Horo, aunque nunca lo dijera y aun frente a él mismo le costara admitirlo. - ¿y como esta tu libreto? – preguntó con suavidad.

- La verdad es un poco complicado... las frases son un poco difíciles de recordar, deberíamos decirle a la profesora que si podríamos simplificarlas un poco... decirlas de forma normal y no tan... complicadas, además, si se supone que Leyan y William se conocen desde la infancia no deberían de tratarse de esa manera... le daría un poco mas de realismo a la obra, al menos eso pienso.

Ren miró a Horo asombrado de la clase de atención que estaba poniendo en aquello y, de la idea que acababa de tener, pues eso sería bueno en la obra...

- Digámosle a la profesora al salir del colegio... que si al menos nuestras conversaciones podríamos hacerlas un poco más simples – respondió con suavidad escuchando la campana de salida a almuerzo... una clase más y salían del colegio. En un momento sus amigos estuvieron rodeándoles, armando escándalo igual que siempre pero para Ren... la voz de Horo que estaba absorto en el libro faltaba...

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, la verdad era que ninguno estaba de mucho humor que digamos y tenían distintas cosas que hacer... hasta que de pronto Hao le saco de sus pensamientos.

- Oye Ren... la profesora de idioma dijo que necesitaba que te quedaras después de la escuela... porque nos toca el castigo de aquella vez... – Ren frunció el ceño... ese castigo lo deberían haber tenido Hao y Horo y, talvez, Lyserg, porque Hao y Lyserg estaban discutiendo en clase y Horo comenzó a gritar animándoles... y justo cuando el estaba callando al ainú, Hao estaba gritándole a Lyserg y a ellos dos fue a quienes castigaron.

- Bien. – dicho aquello se levanto para ir a su próxima clase sin esperar a los demás... no importaba como, pero jamás cambiarían ciertas cosas...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

- Bien, nos vemos en casa – dijo muy animado Yoh, que por lo visto se había librado de alguna manera del castigo de Anna – espero que Hao y tu no se retrasen mucho Ren, pensábamos ensayar un poco ahora que llegáramos puesto que tenemos algunos de los papeles mas importantes de la obra.

- Si, intentaremos irnos antes Yoh, y ya vete porque a lo que veo, Anna no esta muy contenta – respondió Hao rápidamente y, tomando a Ren del brazo comenzó a jalarlo hasta la parte de atrás de la escuela.

Ren lo siguió, para él era mas que obvio una cosa... no había castigo alguno, antes de entrar a la otra clase fue a preguntarle a la profesora y esta le dijo '- Usui ya me ha explicado los motivos desde ocurrido el asunto y le dije que consideraría su confesión, solo por eso nadie esta castigado, me parece que Usui es muy valiente al venir a decirme que todo fue culpa suya y todo lo hizo por usted joven Tao... así que espero que valore lo que él ha hecho por usted'

De verdad que Horo en ocasiones se comportaba bien con él... nunca había pensado que fuera capaz de echarse la culpa de lo que había pasado con Lyserg y Hao, sin embargo eso le hacía pensar que no solamente había sido por él que había hecho aquello.

De un momento a otro Hao se detuvo y Ren se percato que estaban en el lugar de aquella mañana, el favorito del ainú. Miró al pelilargo soltarse el cabello para dejar que el viento cruzara entre este y, se volteo hacia él completamente serio.

- Supongo que debes saber ya, que no hay castigo; lamento haber dicho aquello, pero necesitaba hablar contigo. – la voz de Hao tenia un tono monótono y algo aburrido pero, Ren podía percibir que su voz estaba nerviosas y, el hecho de que se sujetara continuamente un mechón de cabello no ayudaba mucho, cosa que estaba despertando su curiosidad.

- Lo se.

- Bueno... es solo que necesito el consejo de alguien... claro que no es porque no pueda encontrar una solución por mi mismo pero, me gustaría una segunda opinión.

- Y porque no le preguntas a alguien mas – cuestionó mientras levantaba elegantemente una ceja y se sentaba en el pasto, algo le decía que aquella conversación no sería muy rápida... ni tampoco fácil...

- En todo caso podría haber preguntado a Yoh, pero es riesgoso, ya sabes como es con Anna y no me conviene que alguien más sepa de esto. Horo simplemente... no entendería o no se tomaría en serio las cosas y, como tú estas en la misma situación, pensé que podrías ayudarme a... controlarme más. – Ren se limito a mirar a Hao mientras este tomaba asiento frente al chino y volví a hacerse la colita.

Eso – dijo lentamente Ren – me hace pensar que es con Lyserg tu problema. – Ren suspiró de forma cansada – aunque eso no sería novedad, no pueden estarse bien juntos ni media hora... y disculpa Hao, pero no puedes culpar a Lyserg.

- Tampoco estoy diciendo que tenga culpa, y si, es Lyserg, pero... no se como explicarlo... – el pelilargo volvió a acomodarse el cabello, signo inequívoco de que estaba nervioso – Verás, se que me odia, no lo culpo y hasta el momento, créeme que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, pero he hecho lo posible para que se lleve bien conmigo, sin embargo, parece imposible; exceptuando claro algunas ocasiones en las que se ve diferente conmigo.

- No veo parecido alguno con algo que me pase a mí.

- Ya voy a eso. – Suspiró – se que es tonto después de todo lo que ha pasado y del odio mutuo que nos demostrábamos pero... Lyserg... me gusta.

Ren no pudo mas que abrir los ojos como platos frente a la frase que acababa de formular Hao, esperaba que en cualquier momento Hao saltara y le dijera 'es broma!' pero pasaba el rato y Hao aun se veía serio completamente, como esperando a que le dijera algo... ¿Cómo era posible que a Hao le gustara Lyserg? Bueno, eran dos hombres, pero sobre eso, se suponía que se odiaban, que se aborrecían y ahora Hao venía a decirle que le gustaba...

- Bueno... ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- Como le haces tu para controlarte! Porque he estado a punto de agarrarlo y besarlo a la fuerza, en especial cuando nos quedamos solos en la pensión...

- Como que '¿Cómo le haces tu?' Yo no estoy en las mismas que tu! Lyserg no me gusta!

- Pero Horo si... – le cortó Hao y Ren abrió los ojos más de lo que antes los tenía algo molesto a la vez que sorprendido... ¿Horo¿El mismo Hoto-Hoto que conocían ambos? – vamos Ren, no te hagas... puedo notar que estas babeando por Horokeu.

- A mi no me Gusta el Hoto!

- ¿A no? Y la hoja en tu cuaderno de Educación ciudadana que decía 'Horo Y Ren' en un corazón ¿Qué era?

- Lo hizo Jun, no yo!

- Si, pero no te preocupaste por arranarla – Ren se sonrojo levemente, la verdad era que le había gustado como se veía aquel corazón que su hermana había dibujado atravesado por una flecha en donde estaban su nombre y el de Horo... ¡pero Horo no le gustaba! El solo apreciaba al ainú como un amigo...

Aunque Horo fuera tan lindo con él...

- Yo...

- Ya veo... no te habías dado cuenta de que te gustaba... pero piénsalo mejor y ahora dime ¿Qué hago?

- Bueno... podrías probar darle tiempo... Lyserg ya no es tan frío como era contigo antes... posiblemente si te esfuerzas, te corresponda... aprovecha ahora que necesitan actuar para la obra juntos... podría funcionar. – dijo lentamente y vio a Hao sonreír levemente mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a alejarse al tiempo que decía...

- Quédate pensando en lo que te dije... te apuesto a que te das cuenta que Horo si te llama la atención. – y suspirando agregó – tu consejo parece justo lo que tu vas a hacer.

Ren se quedó sentado en el suelo al tiempo que comenzaba a pensar en las palabras de Hao... aquello no era posible bajo ninguna circunstancia, después de todo el no era Gay... y le gustaba como lucían las chicas...

Pero Horo a veces lucía demasiado bien...

De hace un tiempo para acá, le encantaba como Horo se veía físicamente, y no solo porque fuera mas alto que él (ya que todos lo eran) sino, le gustaba la forma en la que dejaba caer su cabello en su rostro... o como se vestía, en cualquier situación el ainú se veía bien...

- Basta Ren – se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba – Horo no te gusta, no dejes que Hao te meta ideas en la cabeza...

Y dicho aquello comenzó a caminar de regreso a la pensión...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Horo se encontraba tendido boca arriba en su futon mientras que leía el libreto... le costaría actuar aquello, mas de lo que pensaba en un inicio, no solo por que tendría que actuar con Ren, sino por el tipo de actuación que debería de llevar a cabo...

"**_Acto 6_**

_(Alguna pradera del reino de Carila)_

_Días largos, sombras que pasan... muertes que ocurren, la guerra era cada vez mas larga..."_

Horo dejó de leer en aquel momento y se devolvió más o menos a la mitad del primer acto, su acto. La verdad era que el que Ren no hubiera leído el libreto hacía las cosas aun mucho más difíciles ya que no sería sencilla aquella actuación, al menos no aquel tipo.

Devolvió su mirada al libreto tratando de memorizar las primeras líneas y leyendo en voz alta los diálogos, haciéndolos a la vez más sencillos. Ya habían hablado con la profesora y esta, les dijo que tenían razón y que era un gran aporte a la obra, así que con los mismos libretos, ellos intentaran de decir la misma cosa con otras palabras, de forma que quedara comprensible.

(Entrada con William en su habitación)

- Esta guerra, sin sentido, sin razón, esta guerra que inicia desde el primer rayo de sol que lanza un llamado al día hasta que la noche apaga su tórrido y cegador resplandor y la luna, una enviada fúlgida nos visita y deslumbra con su belleza... – (William mira hacia el horizonte por la ventana, mientras que un nombre escapa de sus labios en forma de suspiro) – Leyan ¿Dónde y como se encontraran tu alma y tu cuerpo? Otra pregunta sin sentido, que no encontrara respuesta por vuestros labios y sin embargo mi mente insiste en torturarme al formularla... se que tu padre, aquel hombre que tan amable lucía te envió al frente, para que aprendieras el arte de la guerra justo contra mi pueblo... contra mi reino, contra mi padre y contra mi, contra todo lo que aprecio. Una noticia de tu bien pido al cielo, mi dulce ángel compañero... niño cruel que me has cautivado con tu ser... solo espero poder verte nuevamente antes de que se cierna sobre mi el fin.

Horo volvió a mirar el libreto... tenía que aceptarlo, no estaba tan mal la historia, pero... ¿Ren aceptaría actuarla con él? Después de todo no era cualquier historia y Ren, tendría que interpretar a un joven de dieciocho años, mientras que se suponía él tendría que hacer de un hombre de unos veintiséis años.

Según el libro original, del cual apenas llevaba el primer capitulo y era mucho para ser él (pidió este prestado a Lyserg en cuanto llego a la pensión porque el libreto estaba un poco resumido y deseaba entender mejor su papel) Leyan y William se conocieron dos años antes de que aquella guerra iniciara en un fiesta, Leyan contaba con apenas ocho años mientras que William ya tenia dieciséis, sin embargo Leyan contaba con una astucia única en su tipo, era elegante y culto, inteligente y, además, manipulador aun con esa corta edad. Demasiado maduro para la edad que poseía, algo que fascinó a William que le declaro desde aquel momento como 'su ángel divino' por sus hermosos ojos claros, sin embargo el libro no especificaba que color, lo que hizo pensar a Horo que era parte del destino que el papel le perteneciera a Ren.

Por otra parte, William era dominante en cualquier aspecto, le encantaba tener el control de las situaciones y le aterraba el hecho de atarse a alguien, con miedo a que le dañaran hasta que conoció a Leyan. William comandaba una cuarta parte de los ejércitos de su reino y, justo uno de ellos era contra el que habían enviado a Leyan... razón por la cual, aun sin decir nada a su padre, dio la orden de no atacar ni lastimar a un muchacho de ojos claros y piel blanca, posiblemente hijo de alguien de la nobleza pero, no estando el en el campo, le era imposible saber que pasaría con su niño, o en todo caso, si sus ordenes serían obedecidas.

La historia de orientaba en distintos planos, ninguno muy difícil de representar en el escenario, así que por eso Horo no se preocupaba... el problema que seguía rondando su cabeza era Ren... ya que si no decía algo en el ensayo del día siguiente, todo quedaría así y no habría posibilidad de hacer cambios...

Y no sabía porque, el deseaba representar aquello con Ren, a pesar de lo que trataba...

Volvió su vista hacia el libreto, ya había aprendido todo el primer acto y al día siguiente era solo la primer página, así que descansaría un poco y, seguiría leyendo el libro... podría ser que nadie supiera aquello, pero ese tipo de historias de guerras y orientadas en épocas antiguas de lugares con otras religiones, que impedían algo entre dos personas, le encantaban...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

5:00 p.m., día siguiente.

- Bien, espero que hayan leído la primera hoja de sus libretos correctamente n.n y con ellos se hayan orientado mas o menos de lo que va la obra – la profesora hablo e inmediatamente todos voltearon a ver a Horo y a Ren, el primero que prestaba toda la atención del mundo y el segundo, completamente serio, cruzado de brazos y finiendo ignorar las cosas que decía la mujer. – Bueno, ahora vamos a empezar el ensayo, por suerte encontré ropas para que utilicen el verdadero día de la obra y ya hay algunos de los escenarios montados, lo cual es bueno y por eso, le di las gracias por todos al equipo de teatro que va a estar ayudándonos en todo lo que vaya de la obra n.n.

En aquel momento de detrás del telón aparecieron como siete personas, don chicos y el resto chicas, todos de años superiores y pronto Ren reconoció a las muchachas como parte del club de admiradoras de Horo-Horo... sinceramente aquello iba a volverse muy molesto, no porque Horo le gustara claro esta, pero si por el hecho de que seguramente no lo dejarían ensayar bien y en paz.

Justo después de presentarse se aproximaron a donde estaba el muchacho de cabello azul y, una de las tantas integrantes (que parecía líder de ese 'movimiento admiremos a Usui)', la cual poseía cabello color lila como los del chicle, comenzó hablarle...

- No puedo creer que seas el protagonista, será magnifico seguramente verte actuar n/n.

- Em, bueno... ¿te conozco? oóU

- Oh, perdón! – dijo la chica sonrojándose bastante cosa que la dejo como dulce de confitería debido a la cantidad de colores que tenia sumando su ropa (las camisas de los años superiores eran de color celeste con negro) y cabello, además de las miles y miles de pulseras en su brazo, sus aretes rosa y una cadena del mismo color...

Ren miró a otro lado ¿Por qué había determinado tan pronto como se veía la chica? Y lo mejor (o peor en ese caso) ¿Por qué, si era bonita no le agradó en lo absoluto?

No se dio cuenta pero se había alejado hasta una de las esquinas del auditorio, en la cual pronto llegó Hao a hablar con él, pus había notado su comportamiento.

- Mmm... No se porque siento que estas molesto con Horo?

- Son ideas tuyas... – dijo con indiferencia pero Hao se quedó callado uno momentos y de pronto soltó lo que parecía asombrado.

- Pues que besos le esta dando el Hoto a la Lilita!

- ¿Qué! – dijo e inmediatamente abrió los ojos para mirar que el peli-azul solo hablaba lo que parecía un poco apenado con ella... ¿Por qué reaccionó así? No debió haber reaccionado de aquella manera y menos, cuando era lógico que el ainú no era ese tipo de chico...

De hecho Horo podía llegar hasta a ser demasiado inocente, y no había mejor manera que demostrarlo que el que quisiera novia y no supiera que tenia fans por todo el maldito colegio, de todas las edades, tamaños y 'colores' para escoger, incluyendo a aquellas muchachas por las que la mayoría de los niños babeaban.

- Me parece que estas... – sin embargo escuchó como Hao de pronto se quedaba callado al volver a mirar justo a otra de las esquinas - ¡que demonios esta haciendo ese idiota ingles con esa mocosa?

Ren sonrió y volteo la mirada para ver a Lyserg hablando amistosamente con una niña que parecía estar enterada de la obra y fue a verle actuar, por lo que podía ver era de primer año...

- Creo que no soy yo el que esta molesto... ¿no Hao? –El peli-largo suspiro con suavidad y miro nuevamente a Horo y luego al peliverde al tiempo que decía – me parece que este ensayo va a ser muy largo... por lo pronto sugeriré que nadie más que los actores y ayudantes estén en los ensayos. Ya sabes, para que no se pierda el interés en la obra – y dicho aquello se dirigió hacia la profesora... Ren miró a Horo nuevamente que seguía hablando con aquella chica... ¿Por qué le molestaba aquello?

- Muy bien, todos abajo del escenario que vamos a comenzar – dijo la profesora e inmediatamente por los altavoces comenzó a sonar una voz que Ren reconoció como la de Manta, sin duda alguna el sería el narrador externo de la obra...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Después de lo que parecían horas para Ren, pero solo eran minutos, Horo tuvo que dejar de hablar con la muchacha para subir al escenario y el chino pudo mirar que una sonrisa asomaba por el rostro de la joven... y la emoción de las otras, las cuales parecían ya haber sido también presentadas. Luego estas se sentaron y esperaron que el chico comenzara con sus líneas.

La primer escena era luego de unos... cinco minutos durante los cuales solo se miraba al vacío escenario en el cual Horo, debía de estar sentado en 'su cama' mientras se daban las explicaciones del porque de la guerra y se hablaba un poco de William y su padres, su edad y todo lo demás (en lo que se había resumido las primeras diez hojas del libro) hasta que la voz de Manta cesara y Horo (para lo cual le había ordenado debía tener el cabello suelto) comenzara a actuar...

Que era en aquel momento...

Ren observó cada movimiento del ainú, desde que, con naturalidad extrema se levantaba del lecho, hasta que su mirada se perdía en algún punto del lugar para dar paso a sus líneas, las primeras líneas del libreto...

- Esta guerra, sin sentido, sin razón, esta guerra que inicia desde el primer rayo de sol que lanza un llamado al día hasta que la noche apaga su tórrido y cegador resplandor y la luna, una enviada fúlgida nos visita y deslumbra con su belleza...

Horo miró hacia lo que parecía el público con una mirada sería en su rostro la cual pasó a una nostálgica con toda naturalidad y, suavemente suspiro...

- Leyan...

Ren se sonrojo cuando escuchó a Horo decir aquello de esa manera... después de todo, en la obra él era Leyan y el solo pensar que Horo le hablaría así... hacia que le dieran escalofríos sin razón. Sin lugar a duda, Horo era un buen actor, algo que hasta el momento ninguno sabía.

- ¿Dónde y como se encontraran tu alma y tu cuerpo? Otra pregunta sin sentido, que no encontrara respuesta por vuestros labios y sin embargo mi mente insiste en torturarme al formularla... - La mirada de Horo se volvió sería y algo dura en aquel instante, al momento que continuaba su frase - se que vuestro padre, aquel hombre que tan amable lucía te envió al frente, para que aprendieras el arte de la guerra justo contra mi pueblo... contra mi reino, contra mi padre y contra mi, contra todo lo que aprecio. – sus palabras desesperadas estaban haciendo que Ren dudara, que aquel era Horo, en aquel momento había cambiado a ser como otra persona, no sabía porque, pero su piel se estremecía a cada momento... aun mas cuando Horo podía hacer esos cambios en su forma de mirar, de hablar y hasta en sus movimientos, como si le estuviera ocurriendo, como si fuera él quien sentía aquello de verdad... - Una noticia de tu bien pido al cielo, mi dulce ángel compañero... niño cruel que me has cautivado con tu ser... solo espero poder verte nuevamente antes de que se cierna sobre mi el fin. – En aquel instante, se apoya en la ventana y sigue mirando en la dirección que tenía Ren.

Aquella simple frase se quedó grabada en su mente, más por el hecho de que Horo le miró al hacerla... 'niño cruel que me has cautivado con tu ser' ¿De que demonios se trataba aquella obra, justo cuando iba a preguntárselo a Lyserg, este subió a escena, entrando en la supuesta 'habitación' de William.

- Hijo... ¿Qué tanto piensas¿Por qué aquella mirada triste se refleja en tu hermoso rostro de hombre al momento que al horizonte observas? – Lyserg avanzó y, con suavidad posó su mano en el hombro de Horo haciendo que este se volteara.

- Por que mi corazón, amada madre, lejos esta de aquí, en algún lugar en el que el peligro asecha, capaz de destrozarlo en mil pedazos... – Lyserg puso una mirada confusa y quitó su mano del hombro de 'su hijo' al momento en el que, daba el motivo de su intromisión en la 'habitación'

- Tu padre me ha mandado llamaros, dice que le debéis explicaciones de actos, que no son dignos de vos... ¿Qué tan grave habéis hecho, hijo mío?

- Lo sabré madre – Horo habló volteando nuevamente a mirar por la ventana – en el momento en el que nuestro rey me lo comunique... ahora ve, dejadme solo que necesito encontrar la paz que la tristeza me ha robado. – diciendo aquello, volteo totalmente y Lyserg salió de escena ocasionando un suspiro que denotaba lo que se suponía, debía sentir.

- Se lo que me diréis padre... aunque vergüenza me de ante mi madre aceptarlo... pero no permitiré que vuestros motivos, ajenos a mi, lastimen a mi ángel divino y amado... – dicho aquello William se da vuelta y sale por lo que se supone es la puerta, el telón se cierra dando por terminado aquel acto...

Ren miraba aun el telón cerrado... ¿ángel divino y amado? Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a aplaudir por la grandiosa actuación que había ofrecido el peliazul más que la del peliverde, era soberbio y pudo escuchar los comentarios de las muchachas... alabando la nueva cualidad que habían descubierto de SU peliazul, cosa que le había hecho hervir la sangre...

"Que se creen? Horo no es suyo!... pero que pienso? Yo tampoco tengo derecho de decir nada sobre él... no soy nada suyo y ellas tienen tanto derecho como yo... ¿Qué digo? No tengo derecho de querer conquistarlo, ni me gusta, es otro muchacho... ¿o si me gusta¡No! Es solo mi amigo, no tengo que confundir sentimientos..."

- ¿Y? – Escuchó que le hablaban al oído haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco - ¿Qué tal estuve? – al voltearse se encontró con el peliazul que le miraba sonriendo y bastante cerca y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en lo que antes había salido de sus labios... 'mi ángel divino y amado'. Retrocedió un poco y se volteo tratando de controlar ese impulso que tuvo en cuanto vio los labios del ainú...

- No tan pésimo como pensé que estarías. – respondió y escuchó la leve sonrisa del ainú... claramente diciéndole 'maldito engreído'

- Quiero verte actuar a ti... Leyan. – soltó con sarcasmo y lo que parecía un poco molesto... y luego de eso Ren sintió como se alejaba, seguramente a hablar con aquella chica que le llamaba diciendo...

- Casi lloro de emoción, eres un actor soberbio, espectacular!...

- ¿De verdad?

- Nunca había visto a nadie actuar con tanto sentimiento! – el suspiro que soltó fue mas que audible a los oídos de Ren que apretó los puños lleno de rabia, lo mismo que oyó las palabras de la profesora...

- Bien, con este ensayo, si nadie reclama su papel después no tienen derecho a hacerlo ¿de acuerdo? – reino el silencio – bien, ya están los papeles, los espero pasado mañana con el primer, segundo y tercer acto aprendidos o por lo menos leídos, la primera parte de la obra se presenta en tres semanas. Y el próximo ensayo es de dos horas, así que traigan almuerzo!

La verdad nadie le dio mucha importancia a aquello, con la actuación que vieron de Horo les quedó mas que claro, que no serían tan difíciles los papeles de ellos...

Y Ren solo podía pensar... en que tenía que llegar a leer y darse por enterado de que demonios trataba aquella obra y que debería hacer... ya que ahora no había vuelta atrás de rechazar el papel...

No fuera a ser que la sonrisa maliciosa que tenia Hao y la de Lyserg algo preocupada dirigidas ambas a él fueran a significar algo... malo.

* * *

(1). Bueno, en mi país (no se en el suyo) cuando llegamos a cierto nivel, nos dan a escoger entre materias especiales de estudio y de las cuales, debemos escoger una para llevar los años que nos restan.

Hi! Vaya, no puedo creer que haya terminado este capi tan rápido... de verdad pensaba que iba a tardar un poco más pero... lo termine n0n!

Bueno, ya tengo más o menor una idea de lo que va a ser la obra que tendrán que representar y, como ya vieron en este capi explote un poco lo que fue eso n.n, así ustedes también se dan una idea de lo que trata...

Bueno, no tengo muchos comentarios que hacer sí que... ¡a contestar reviews!

Hitomi Miwa: Hito-chan! Que bello, dejaste review en el primer capi, esos reviews siempre son muy importantes para mi, porque son los que me ayudan para dar inspiración y ver que el tuyo fue el primero me alegro muchísimo! Y padecemos de lo mismo, quedo mal Lugo de que he leído los finales... me ponen triste aunque sean finales felices, bien, espero que te guste este capi, así que... Chao!

Vickyng: Gracias por tu review! Y sip, me cuesta la redacción algo pero en eso estoy, n/n y muchas gracias por decir eso, de verdad me halaga que una escritora como tu lo haga n/n. Nightwish me encanta, de verdad es un gran grupo! Así que bueno, me alegra que también te guste. Muchas gracias por el review! Chao!

Ayus: Hi! Gracias por el review y aquí ya puedes ver una pedacito cortito de lo que puede tratar la obra, no creo que sea una obra muy buena, pero será el motivo de muchos enredos, así que espero que te guste! Chao!

Risa.Haradaa: gracias! De todo corazón! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, espero que este capi también te guste, aunque haya sido una actualización rápida y salida de no se donde en mi cabecita :P. Y ya vez, aunque Ren no quiera aceptar lo que siente algo le pasa y hasta ahora comienza a notarlo, bien, espero que te guste, Bye!

Patto: Soñaste algo como esto Oo... ¡Que divertido! Bueno, espero que te guste este capi, porque lo de que el fic sea divertido no se... creo que a veces se me sale lo dramática o cosas así... pro tranquilo, tratare de que no pase al menos muy a menudo :P. Adiosin!

Ran Tao: Hello! Muchas gracais por el review! Espero te guste el capi, porque en lo que es Nightwish estamos igual... ¡Me encanta ese grupo! Y sip... que cambio, Horin se nos puso muy guapo! Así que Ren ya tiene razones para que le guste n/u/n... además de las que ya son obvias claro esta... y yo, siendo su profesora me vuelvo loca XD imagínate las peleas que se pueden hacer en ese circulo vicioso en el que quedaron -, bueno, espero te guste el capi, Chao!

Faye-BurningDeep: Hello! Gracias infinitas por el review! me pone feliz que lo hayas leído n0n y creo que tenemos el mismo asunto... demasiado Yaoi pervierte la cabecita, porque puse eso del YohXAnna por cualquier cosa que se me ocurra de ellos, pues, lo que es en si el fic, esta completamente centrado en Hoto y Reny y después Hao y Lyserg... ¡Viva Yaoi! Mi gustar demasiado! n0n!... ejem... volviendo con el tema yo también desde hace mucho no leo algo centrado en Yoh y Anna, generalmente solo veo si tiene HoroXRen y ahí entro, sea cual sea el fic! Y en ocasiones de HaoXLyserg pues también me gusta bastante, pero así son las cosas... y ya viste, el pequeño Hao gustar pequeño Lyserg y querer saber como le hace pero no poder! Ya veremos después. En fin, espero te haya gustado. Bye! Bye!

Bien, eso sería... ¡que lindos reviews! Hasta que estuve en shock como por dos horas cuando vi ese montón! Soy muy feliz! Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias! Los adoro a todos!

Y Bueno... nos vemos en la próxima, espero le haya gustado!

Leo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Dure mucho para actualizar pero espero que les guste! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Y comenzamos con la obra!... respecto a eso...

Bien, ahora quiero que cuando lean la parte de la obra, se imaginen que son los personajes que tienen esos papeles verdad, como que cuando hablemos de William imaginemos a Horo, es solo para que se vea mas bonito n.n, se que suena tonto que explique o indique eso pero es mejor a que luego alguien se confunda ¿no? Es que van a ser como dos historias en una... porque cada cierto tiempo toca la presentación de la obra... (Que serán los capítulos más largos que jamás haya escrito) y además, se va una gran mayoría en conversaciones n.nU

Y como ya saben esta será la primera de tres o cuatro partes que se supone debe tener esta obra. Talvez la obra no sea como se la imaginaban pero, eso es lo que salió en el momento n.n entonces voy a aclarar:

Cuando vean que hay algo escrito en _cursiva_, es porque esta narrado textualmente como si estuviera ocurriendo desde la historia ¿me explico? Por si no, como saben en los libros cuando hay un narrador externo (en este caso Manta) las cosas se cuentan como hechos que ocurren en ese instante, así que, cuando los personajes estén actuando y se vea algo como por ejemplo... _'La caperucita fue por el camino mas largo a casa de su abuela'_ no necesariamente es Manta quien habla, es porque así va a venir en el texto... digamos _'y entonces William se levanto sujetando las faldas de la enagua que le puso al caballo y corrió hacia el horizonte'_ (obvio que no dice eso ¬¬) no es Manta sino que es la acción que se supone se esta llevando a cabo, pero ya saben solo será así cuando haya cursiva, el resto esta descrito tipo actuación incluyendo las conversaciones n.nU.

Bueno, creo que con eso es más que suficiente para que entiendan como esta la cosa, y que el acto (tanto versión actuada por ellos como lo describe el libreto original) va a estar junto Ok.

la verdad es que en este capi, van a notar la personalidad de los personajes bastnte cambiada, lo sé, pero era pra que se adecuaran a la obra, o sea que fuera de ello, no pasa nada n.n

""Pensamientos (En algunos casos, en los otros se nota la diferencia) y ya lo demás lo saben nOn...

Y ahora...

El fic!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 3:**

**La obra...**

Ren aun no lograba entender que hacía allí sentado, esperando a que terminaran todos de arreglarse, faltando unas horas para la obra, aun sabiendo de que se trataba, pero no le había quedado de otra, y todo por esa maldita irresponsabilidad que nunca había tenido y le dio en el día menos indicado...

No sabia como había podido aguantar todos esos días de ensayo, con la trama que debía representar y, por culpa de eso había tenido que estar actuando mas tiempo con Horo del que hubiese querido, para que este le ayudara a adecuarse a su personaje, cosa que no fue difícil de simular, pues muchas de las emociones las estaba teniendo conforme avanzaba la obra...

Sin embargo, aun no tenía el valor de ver más allá del libreto...

Alguna razón le impedía leer a mas de lo que era necesario para los ensayos... y lo peor...

Estaba a menos de dos horas de ser Leyan...

**-/-Flash Back-/-**

- Necesito que me cambie de papel! Tu la propusiste has algo!

- No puedo Ren, de verdad si tu no le dijiste nada a la profesora no hay nada que pueda hacer para que te cambie... eso debiste hacerlo el primer día. – le dijo Lyserg serio, Ren le había dado buenos motivos para querer que le cambiara de papel... – la otra opción, sería que Lila (la chica de cabello curiosamente Lila) interprete el papel de Leyan... sería lo único que podríamos hacer ya que ella se sabe todo tu libreto, al contrario tuyo que vas acto por acto. – a Ren le hirvió la sangre en se momento, claro! Aquella chica lo que pensaba era que Ren se retractaría de ese papel y por eso se lo aprendió, porque ese papel conllevaba a mucha cercanía con Horo... pero estaba equivocada si creía que se lo daría a ella para que se le restregara al ainú descaradamente y ante él! Y no porque tuviera nada especial con el norteño sino, porque... bueno porque si, porque no le gustaba ver a Horo con ella!

- Prefiero interpretarlo yo a dárselo a 'Lila' – dijo e, inmediatamente se volteo para regresar al auditorio y seguir sus ensayos privados con el ainú...

**-/End Flash Back-/-**

Si, ese era otro motivo por el cual estaba nervioso... esos ensayos privados con el ainú le habían dejado claro que, aunque no quisiera sentía cierta... atracción por el muchacho, ya que aunque Horo pensaba que actuaba sus estremecimientos se volvían reales en los momentos que el ainú le hablaba interpretando a William... en los momentos que siendo William le tocaba... y que aunque no decía que Leyan debía estremecerse él lo hacia, cosa que daba aun mas realidad al asunto...

Y ahora, ahora debía de hacer todo tal y como estaba estipulado por su orgullo y ante los demás...

Pero ¿Qué mas quedaba? No podía hacer nada por culpa de su estúpida manía de 'debe ser una obra fácil' y ¿de donde había sacado aquella obra, o aquel estilo de 'teatro' Lyserg? Eso debería también habérselo preguntado, porque sentía que él tenía mucho que ver con aquel escrito...

¡Y que clase de profesora admitía ese tipo de representación? Era algo... anormal e indecente para la sociedad ¿Qué creía¡Nadie iba a ver esa cosa!

"aunque es mejor para mi que nadie me vea hacer eso... espero que Horo recuerde bien en lo que habíamos quedado"

**-/-Flash Back-/-**

- NO PIENSO, BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA HACER ESO PARA EL FINAL DE NUESTRA PRIMERA PRESENTACION, VAN A TENER QUE CAMBIARLO!

- No podemos hacerlo Ren, además no va a ser la última vez que tengas que actuar algo como eso, la obra trae varias... escenas como esa.

- ¡Y TU PORQUE NO DICES NADA?

- Ni que yo quisiera hacer eso – respondió el peliazul – pero es anti... emmm... anti... ¡bueno, anti algo no hacer la escena! Además ni que fuera en serio. – replico el ainú mientras que miraba como el chino le ponía mala cara... en verdad esa escena no quería hacerla porque, aunque fuera mentira iba a hacer que sintiera ciertas cosas que prefería en ese momento no experimentar... su profesora estaba loca...

**-/-End Flash Back-/-**

Pero bueno, eso tampoco tenía ya importancia y, ahora que se fijaba en el reloj, aunque lentamente el tiempo avanzaba de forma segura, así que comenzó a oír voces al otro lado del telón. Ya tenían los escenarios, las vestimentas y todo listo y montado; entre cambio y cambio de escena duraban un aproximado de treinta segundos a un minuto, así que, con todo en su lugar, lo único que faltaba era que dieran la indicación de que iban a iniciar...

Y aunque esperaba que faltase un poco más podía ver a sus compañeros de grupo tomándose de las manos que sudaban, o retocándose con nerviosismo el cabello y la ropa aun cuando todo estaba perfecto...

Habían acordado hacer diálogos sencillos en cuanto se hablara entre familiares y amigos y solo los súbditos debían dirigirse con total respeto a sus superiores... así que todo estaba más sencillo.

Ren busco por todo el escenario a Horo y se dio cuenta de que no estaba por ningún lugar así, que fijándose en que quedaban solo quince minutos para el inicio oficial de la obra, se dirigió hacia una de las chicas del 'club de fans de Horo' que parecía estar llorando a más no poder...

- ¿Dónde esta Horo? – pregunto de manera fría ya que ninguna de ellas le agradaba y sabía, que lo único que hacia que ellas no le odiaran a él, era que todo se suponía debía ser fingido.

- Esta... Esta... – gimoteo la muchacha haciendo que soltara un suspiro de desesperación e impaciencia, logrando así que la 'madre superiora Lila' hablara.

- Aun esta en los vestidores... Horito parece que tiene un ataque de nervios y no quiere salir... – contestó – le grito que le dejara en paz, que no tenia tiempo para lidiar con niñas molestas – contesto con un tono comprensivo a pesar de que se refería a una de sus amigas.

- Bien... iré a sacarlo.

- No te hará caso, ya están buscando a un suplente. – siguió la muchacha mientras el caminaba, y ella estaba justo detrás de él.

- Entiende, que no soy una niña molesta para 'Horito' – soltó lo mas frío que pudo escuchando como los pasos de Lila se detenían – a mi si me escuchara.

Dicho aquello volteo para ver como la muchacha después de dirigirle una mirada desaprobatoria regresaba donde parecía la chica que lloraba acababa de tener una crisis nerviosa... grave.

Avanzo por entre todos sus compañeros que parecían severamente preocupados de que Usui estuviera encerrado aun en los vestidores, ya todos sabían que el muchacho no quería salir... llegó al lugar y, tomando de al lado una prensa para el cabello de las tantas que habían frente al espejo de al lado del vestidor y, con suavidad escucho cuando la puerta hizo 'clik' y se abrió...

Entró lentamente a la habitación donde se encontró con que el Usui estaba sentado en el suelo, justo en una esquina donde daba un pequeño rayito de luz... (La obra era a las siete de la noche) y, lentamente se aproximo hasta quedar sentado a su lado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – cuestionó luego de un rato en el cual observó que el peliazul estaba llorando, cosa que hizo que su corazón se estrujara, no le gustaba ver a Horo así...

Escuchó el agudo suspiro que Horo profirió y como suavemente levanto la cabeza para mirarlo de forma triste mientras que le respondía.

- Yo... no puedo actuar Ren... ¿y si no lo hago bien¿Si hecho el trabajo de todos a perder? No quiero que eso pase...

- Si no actúas eso es justamente lo que vas a hacer. – respondió con frialdad pero vio como Horo sonreía levemente...

- Lila podría actuar, es muy buena y se sabe entera la obra...

- No señor, si yo hago el ridículo lo haces tu también! – soltó de pronto y al minuto siguiente se sintió apenado de lo que había dicho, sin embargo vio como aquello había hecho que Horo, sorprendido volteara a verlo... ¿Qué malo tenía decirle algo más? No era malo que por una vez, le demostrara que verdaderamente confiaba en él. – Si tú no actúas yo tampoco. – dicho aquello se cruzo de brazos haciendo que Horo le mirara confuso...

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó consternado el peliazul frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, era raro que Ren se comportara de aquella manera pero, si había dicho aquello era por algo... quería saber si Ren tenía algún motivo especial para ello, con saberlo le bastaba...

- No actuaré 'ese' tipo de escenas con nadie que no seas tu Horo, entiende, que confió en ti y, no haría ese tipo de cosas con alguien más, así que es mejor que te levantes y arregles un poco, porque si no lo haces no hay obra... – respondió mientras se sonrojaba levemente – eres un gran actor de verdad... puedes hacerlo. – le animó al tiempo que posaba una mano con suavidad en la mejilla del ainú y acariciaba esta con suavidad infundiéndole así un poco de valor, y justo cuando Ren iba a agregar algo mas...

'toc, toc, toc!'

Tocaron suavemente a la puerta mientras que un susurro algo preocupado se escuchaba del otro...

- Muchachos – era la voz de su profesora – la obra comienza en cinco minutos, Horo por favor... sal. – el ainú miro a Ren y le sonrió con confianza...

- Era todo lo que necesitaba oír de tus labios – el peliazul poso suavemente su mano en la mejilla de Ren y con su pulgar acaricio los labios del chico delicadamente para, luego levantarse y salir a colocarse en escena...

Cuando salió vio a todos aun nerviosos y fue, cuando vio como Horo se estaba sentando en aquel instante en la que era la cama de William... sin duda la obra estaba a punto de comenzar y pudo sentir como las luces detrás del telón se apagaban y los murmullos cesaban mientras la voz de Manta era atendida por los altoparlantes.

- En un minuto, dará comienzo la obra titulada Ever Dream, representada por los alumnos del décimo año del instituto, favor si alguien esta de pie sentarse, una vez establecido el orden comenzaremos con el relato, recuerden padres, si están cerca de niños menores de diez años responder a sus preguntas después de la obra, el tema a tratar es algo delicado, así que esperamos su comprensión. La finalidad de la obra es hacer una sociedad mas comprensible de este tipo de hechos que, estaban especificados en el boleto de entrada, así que suponemos saben de que trata la obra. Además es un tema de actualidad al que muchas personas encuentran intolerante, es por eso, esperamos su comprensión. Muchas gracias por su atención.

El sonido de los altoparlantes cesó y Manta pudo ver como Manta respiraba hondo antes de que todo comenzara... pasaron unos cuantos segundos y de improviso el telón rojo se abrió mostrando la alta figura de Manta sentado en la cama. El escenario estaba perfectamente representado y se escucharon los aplausos de la gente en cuanto Manta comenzó a narrar la historia.

**Ever Dream.**

(Acto 1)

(Todo lo que este entre comillas y cursiva es contado por Manta)

"_El sonido de las copas de los árboles siendo abanicadas por el dulce viento, se resignaban a ser escuchadas por toda la habitación del muchacho que, sentado en su cama recordaba hechos de su vida que le habían convertido en lo que ahora era..._

_William era el nombre de aquel joven que, por casualidades de la vida, nació destinado a ser rey, en una época y lugar que no conocemos, pues no hay antecedentes históricos que daten de su existencia, o de lo que aconteció. Ya se podía considerar a aquel ser un hombre, pues, a sus veintiséis años de edad en ese lejano tiempo y lugar, la madurez llegaba muy avanzada la vida, sin embargo las circunstancias de guerra y el comandar de ejércitos enteros le había dado aquel reconocimiento._

_Pero, procurando no volver a pensar en ello, su mente era como un espejo, que no sabía más que devolverle lo que necesitaba rechazar... sus recuerdos, esas memorias de añoranzas no realizadas, deseos incumplidos... sueños rotos... sin embargo, no todo había sido malo, al menos no estaba solo..._

_Desde su infancia, William había sido un niño inquieto y, no bien llegado a sus diez años, problemas surgieron a su alrededor referentes a muy variados temas, todos de importancia pero, para su padre, sin categoría alguna._

_Nícolas, siempre demasiado absorto con los asuntos que a su dominio referían, le dejaba completamente en segundo plano o inclusive hasta un tercero pues, eran asuntos que las mujeres debían remediar. Por otra parte su madre, Dalila, trataba de encargarse, sin embargo al no comprender de esas situaciones prefería los diversos asuntos de sociedad a prestar atención en como resolver las cosas._

_Y esto, ocasionó que lentamente, William se fuera alejando de lo que el llamaba 'encierro' o 'prisión de oro' refiriéndose a la realeza, su trato era demasiado formal, no podía confiarse en ninguno y, sobretodo ser él mismo; por ello se le podía localizar en diversos lugares como deambulando por el pueblo o con la gente de las cocinas... hecho que le valió mas de un castigo el cual, de forma gustosa aceptaba. A aquella corta edad de trece años, le fue entregada una esclava para su uso personal; Kali, traída de la India tenía costumbres de su país, haciéndola muy distinta para estar con los demás empleados así que, antes que la mataran solo por el hecho de 'ser diferente' el la tomó bajo su protección. La chica, mayor que él por tres años, siempre había sido solo una compañera a pesar de lo que una esclava representaba, y el hecho, de que él nunca la hubiera tocado de ninguna manera que no fuese de apoyo o amistad había hecho aquel lazo de casi hermanos al menos de su parte._

_Pero fue, tres años después, recién cumplidos sus dieciséis que ocurrió el hecho que cambiaría su vida. Allí, en la presentación de los futuros herederos de cada reino, cuando aun la paz reinaba, fue que encontró a 'su ángel divino'... era aun un niño de solo ocho años, hijo del reino con el cual su padre, sin decirle motivos dos años después, había establecido un guerra..._

_...Obligándole a no volverle a ver..._

_Pero del inicio de esa guerra habían transcurrido ya ocho años y todo, estaba a punto de cambiar..."_

_Justo en aquel momento William se levanto de su lecho y sus ojos vagaron por la habitación hasta detenerse en un punto fijo en ella, simplemente recordando... y no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos salieran de sus labios para así, confundirse con el sonido de los árboles._

- Esta guerra, sin sentido, sin razón, esta guerra que inicia desde el primer rayo de sol que lanza un llamado al día hasta que la noche apaga su tórrido y cegador resplandor y la luna, una enviada fúlgida nos visita y deslumbra con su belleza...

_La vista de William se perdió en su ventana, aquella que daba a la verdadera libertad, a ese hermoso horizonte que para el tan inalcanzable se veía, y al mirarle no pudo evitar recordar algo, que ahora era mas inalcanzable que aquello que admiraba logrando que suspirara._

- Leyan... ¿Dónde y como se encontraran tu alma y tu cuerpo? Otra pregunta sin sentido, que no encontrara respuesta por vuestros labios y sin embargo mi mente insiste en torturarme al formularla...

_La mirada de William en aquel momento se torno seria y casi severa, recordando el peligro que en aquel momento corría ese ser, cuyo recuerdo acudía a su mente de manera viva sin el desearlo y, que aun su recuerdo le mantenía como si fuese un niño, a sabiendas de que ahora era un joven de unos dieciocho años... y sin poder evitarlo dicto sus pensamientos al viento._

- Se que vuestro padre, aquel hombre que tan amable lucía te envió al frente, para que aprendieras el arte de la guerra justo contra mi pueblo... contra mi reino, contra mi padre y contra mi, contra todo lo que aprecio. Es por eso que una noticia de tu bien pido al cielo, mi dulce ángel compañero... niño cruel que me has cautivado con tu ser... solo espero poder verte nuevamente antes de que se cierna sobre mi el fin.

_Conforme sus frases salían William avanzaba hasta quedar frente a la ventana de su habitación, fijando su vista mecánicamente hacia el cielo, con el dolor aun latente en su pecho pues, su padre le había asignado cuatro de las dieciséis tropas en que había sido dividido el ejercito de su reino... y justo contra uno de ellos, uno de los mas pequeños, estaba aquel ser bello... el hijo de Anael a cargo del comandante Víctor... y a pesar de que su ejercito era pequeño comparado con el que se encontraba su ángel, temía que sus ordenes, de respetar al joven que respondiese al nombre de Leyan, fueran ignoradas como suponía su padre ya había advertido._

Ren miró a donde Horo estaba recostado, habían cambiado el escenario de forma que la susodicha ventana quedara de medio lado, para que así pudiera recostarse normalmente y el escenario no se echara a perder, en aquel momento, se abrió la puerta que habían agregado y por ella, en un vestido de colores en diferentes denominaciones de verde apareció Lyserg... simulando ser la madre de Horo, habían agregado a la compra del vestuario una hermosa peluca de color verde para que se ajustara mejor por cualquier cosa de que se resbalara un poco y, así, todo había quedado.

- Hijo... ¿Qué tanto piensas¿Por qué aquella mirada triste se refleja en tu hermoso rostro de hombre al momento que al horizonte observas? – Lyserg avanzó, al igual que en todos los ensayos y, cuando puso su mano en el hombro de Horo este se volteo a mirarlo... habían tenido que trabajar mucho la escena con el vestuario porque, cada vez que Horo veía a Lyserg vestido de aquella manera comenzaba a reírse a mas no poder.

Sin embargo, aquella habilidad natural que Horo tenía para la actuación había sido sus salvación y ahora, todo salía bien.

- Por que mi corazón, amada madre, lejos esta de aquí, en algún lugar en el que el peligro asecha, capaz de destrozarlo en mil pedazos... – una mirada confusa y quitar la mano del hombro de Horo fueron las acciones que efectuó y al tiempo, seriamente comunicaba.

- Tu padre me ha mandado llamaros, dice que le debéis explicaciones de actos, que no son dignos de vos... ¿Qué tan grave habéis hecho, hijo mío?

- Lo sabré madre – Horo habló volteando nuevamente a mirar por la ventana tal como el libreto indicaba – en el momento en el que nuestro rey me lo comunique... ahora ve, dejadme solo que necesito encontrar la paz que la tristeza me ha robado.

_Dicho aquello centro nuevamente toda su atención en el vasto cielo y su madre salió de la habitación algo preocupada, luego de lo cual William suspiro con tristeza y, apoyándose en la ventana, esta vez mirando hacia dentro justo donde su madre había desaparecido su mirada cambio a una que denotaba desafío._

- Se lo que me diréis padre... aunque vergüenza me de ante mi madre aceptarlo... pero no permitiré que vuestros motivos, ajenos a mi, lastimen a mi ángel divino y amado...

_Dicho aquello William sale de su habitación apresurándose pues, cuando el rey requería a alguien siempre le disgustaba que le hicieran esperar largo tiempo._

En aquel momento el telón se cierra dejando una pequeña pausa durante la cual Manta narrada distintas cosas dándoles así tiempo de cambiar totalmente el escenario... con justamente un minuto para que lo hicieran.

(Acto 2)

"_William avanzó presurosamente por el castillo buscando a su madre pues, esta había olvidado decirle en que lugar le esperaba su padre y, cuando por fin logró saberlo se extraño de que no fuera en un salón real de los lujosos o cosas así, lo que le decía que el tema era completamente privado, y el rey quería que él lo notara así, dándole señales de lo que podía ser la gravedad del asunto. Su marcha no se detuvo hasta encontrarse frente a aquel salón y, con lentitud dio tres toques a la puerta... justo cuando escuchó una voz que le decía."_

- Adelante. – en aquel momento se abre el telón mostrando a Hao en la representación de lo que era una sala de estar, o un saloncito privado dentro del castillo y, por una puerta similar a la que anteriormente habían utilizado para la escena de la habitación, Horo entra lentamente.

_El silencio reinaba el lugar iluminado por cuantiosas velas; justo en la esquina derecha del lugar, su padre estaba recostado en una de las sillas ubicadas alrededor de una mesa con bordes de lo que podía presumirse era oro. Este se levantó con elegancia, haciendo que la capa de rojo terciopelo con la que vestía, ondeara tras el, incluso en aquel momento que ni una corriente de viento lograba atravesar el lugar por mas que lo intentara._

_Su mirada seria y confiada daba la impresión de que nada había ocurrido y una sonrisa complacía adorno su rostro en cuanto William hubo cerrado la puerta tras él. El joven avanzó hasta llegar donde su padre se encontraba quedando a una distancia considerablemente respetuosa. Aquel hombre miró a William a los ojos ocasionando que este volteara la mirada al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría._

_Sin embargo y evitando demostrar la culpabilidad en sus ojos volvió a mirarle dejando muy en claro que según su conciencia, no había hecho nada malo. El rey suspiró y seguidamente sus palabras se dejaron escuchar._

- Felicidades. – Hao le miró profundamente simulando a un rey, hecho que no le resultaba muy difícil. Se le daba esa arrogancia de manera natural... – no te creía capaz de tales logros.

_William soltó un suave e inaudible suspiro para lo cual agregó, pausadamente, intentando descifrar el pensamiento de su padre, incomprensible igual que siempre para él._

- ¿Qué me ha hecho merecedor de tales elogios su majestad¿Qué ha ocasionado que de vuestros labios salgan aquellas palabras que me han enaltecido de esa manera¿Acaso he hecho algo que merezca encontrarme aquí, en vuestra presencia? – Horo lo miró fijamente al tiempo que Hao soltaba un suspiro exasperado cerrando los ojos y al volverlos a abrir sus pupilas se fijaron completamente en las del ainú.

- William, William, William... siempre tan respetuoso pero, mis halagos son debido a que lo mereces... ¿o no te consideras digno de ellos? – le dijo con aquel tono de sarcasmo que, aunque a Horo le hacia a veces hervir la sangre sabía que era debido a el papel de la obra... "muy bien ajustado" pensaba a veces...

- ¿Algún motivo en especial de tantos, su majestad?

- El solo ser mi hijo, es capaz de ello; sin embargo este es debido a que has logrado llevar a cabo la total aniquilación, con un mínimo ejercito del segundo mejor ejercito de Anael. – la sonrisa en aquel instante no se hizo de esperar al tiempo que Hao se acercaba de manera lenta a donde se encontraba Horo hasta quedar tan solo a unos cincuenta centímetros de distancia.

- Podría indicarme padre ¿Cuál es aquel? – la mirada de Horo se tornó lo mas consternada posible...

_Nícolas sonrió, sin lugar a duda William no quería darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y, por lo tanto... a quien casi había matado. _

_El rostro de su padre se notaba algo enfadado para aquel instante pero, también en algo parecía que se burlaba de él. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como pensaba, creía que su padre le diría algo más importante directamente, sin embargo de pronto recordó algo..._

_La mirada satisfecha de su padre podría significar que el ejército que había destruido sin quererlo había sido..._

- El comandado por Víctor; Felicidades. - El mirar de Horo cambio de una manera drástica a uno completamente sorprendido y a l vez absolutamente preocupado. Mientras que la sonrisa de Hao se pronunciaba sobre su rostro por las obvias reacciones que tenía 'su hijo' – sin embargo – prosiguió Hao con su dialogo luego de unos cuantos momentos de silencio en el que hasta la música de fondo se había detenido. – me gustaría saber el motivo por el que pediste trajeran al heredero de Anael al castillo.

_William simplemente calló y nuevamente el semblante de su padre dio un giro a uno que hasta rabia destellaba, a un mirar que, de no ser por estar destinado a tener en el futuro el trono ya le hubiese mandado matar. Al no recibir respuesta el rey pronto perdió la paciencia, sin embargo, cual digno rey que era se controlo y, con la voz sumamente encolerizada, exigió una explicación._

- Me gustaría una respuesta, William; y quieras o no, vas a proporcionármela.

- No creo que represente, estando solo, peligro alguno para nosotros...

_Volteo el rostro para así, evitar ver los profundos ojos de su padre analizando los suyos propios en caso, de que por alguna circunstancia y bajo alguna extraña razón quisiera mentirle... las palabras del rey tardaban en llegar, sin duda alguna por la manera en la que las analizaba, logrando así que cometiese un error; error que no le daría la satisfacción de encontrar por sus propios labios, pasara lo que pasara, no debía decir a su padre los verdaderos motivos de que hubiese ordenado que Leyan fuese llevado al castillo, o al menos, explícitamente a su presencia sin mencionarlo a nadie._

- Esa no es la respuesta que busco, William. – Hao habló con un tono claramente sugestivo sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada... se suponía que ese no debía ser el tono de voz del rey en aquel momento pero, por algún motivo había cambiado... sin embargo, así era Hao, siempre dándole vida propia a su personaje... volviéndolo con ello, aunque costase definirlo, mas real.

- La respuesta que busca padre – Horo suspiro con suavidad mientras decía aquello – deberá encontrarla usted mismo, ya que de mis labios no escuchara alguna concreta pues no existe... o al menos, no la que busca. – la mirada del peliazul bajo levemente mientras que, con un tono de voz que suponía era indiferente pero, sonaba preocupado agrego – por el momento me gustaría estar al tanto del estado de Leyan, para comprobar que mis ordenes, aun no son del todo irrespetadas.

- El estado le Leyan, hijo, no es un asunto de relevancia y he dado ordenes de ejecución. – Dicho aquello Hao avanzó a lo largo del escenario y, minutos antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo – te doy la oportunidad de que me des un buen motivo, William, para no ejecutarlo. De lo contrario no habrá nada que puedas hacer por él.

- Padre... – William fue quien detuvo a su padre en aquel instante – deje a Leyan con vida... se lo pido... le quiero, le quiero como un sirviente para el castillo...

- Será problemático.

- No importa. – dijo de forma desesperada por un instante luego, volvió a recuperar su tono de voz – yo me encargo de él.

- Si así lo haces... pensaré esta noche tu argumento. – diciendo esto finalmente, abrió la puerta y salió del escenario dejando a Horo solo nuevamente en el escenario...

_William miró todo lo que había en aquel lugar... su siempre oscura y vacía jaula de oro, ese lugar en el que muchos morirían por habitar y, sin embargo para el era lo que cortaba sus alas, lo que le impedía volar... para William era el mayor impedimento de ser feliz y ahora... ahora no sabía en que condiciones estaba su ángel..._

Horo avanzó por la habitación hasta dejarse caer momentáneamente en la silla que antes Hao ocupara y lanzar un suspiro que, por los altoparlantes resonó en el auditorio haciendo que más de una muchacha soltara suspiros ocasionando que la sangre a Ren le hirviese... ya se estaba cansando de todas y mucho mas de cierto peliazul que, por despistado no se daba cuenta de nada...

Horo llevó su mano derecha hasta tapar con lentitud sus ojos lo que se suponía para descansar la vista y, cuando esto hubo hecho volvió a hablar a la nada.

- Leyan... ¿Qué te habrán hecho¿Cuánto habrá sufrido tu hermoso cuerpo... tus bellos ojos por mi culpa? Ordene que no te dañaran... que no atacasen y sin embargo, lo hicieron... ¿Por qué me toco a mi ser tu combatiente militar... porque tenia que ser a ti a quien tuviera que dañar, aun sin desearlo? – Por un momento pudo percibirse como a Horo le recorría un estremecimiento – no consigo imaginarme tu cuerpo tendido sobre el prado bañado en sangre, agonizante en el camino hacia aquí únicamente, para que en el momento que entraste al límite del reino mi padre ambicione destruirte... – dicho aquello el ainú se levanto y mirando hacia un punto inespecífico del publico continuó su fragmento – de haber sabido esto, hubiera dejado que murieses allá, era preferible a que mis ojos vieran como el alma sale de tu cuerpo para unirse a los demás muertos... o Dios, dame una esperanza, una oportunidad de verlo con vida... de estar con él... – los ojos de Horo se volvieron por un momento cristalinos como el agua y llenos de sentimiento mientras que, lentamente retrocedía hacia la salida. – por favor, permite que sus ojos sigan viendo la luz del sol... yo haré lo posible pero, sin ti no hay nada que logre... tu que decides el destino de los hombres, ayúdame a encontrar la forma... de tenerle a mi lado...

_William se volteo mientras que, con paso decidido tomaba el pomo de la puerta sin embargo, en aquel instante una chica le abre y mirándolo comienza a dirigirse a él._

- Que bueno que Horo tenga reflejos – Ren escucho como Hao susurraba – casi le da por la cabeza con la puerta...

La chica que acaba de entrar a escena tenía el cabello largo hasta más debajo de la cintura de un color Rojo oscuro muy brillante mientras que sus ojos, rubí tenue, mostraban preocupación; era un poco más bajita que Horo y, por lo que se apreciaba en la diferencia de ropas, esta era parte de la servidumbre.

- ¿Kali?

_La mirada de William se tornó consternada al tiempo que la muchacha continuaba mirándole de aquella profunda forma, soltando lo que parecía un suspiro de alivio y, con un acento obviamente extranjero comenzó a hablar._

- Leyan... me encargue de él, le llevaron a su habitación príncipe William; no se cuando despertara o siquiera si lo hará; estaba demasiado herido, hice lo que pude... solo falta esperar... vaya a verle, si despierta y esta solo se confundirá y podría ocasionar un gran problema...

- Pero mi padre... – _dudó un momento de lo que pudiera hacer frente a aquel atrevimiento._

- Señor William, yo me arriesgue por él siendo alguien desconocido para mi en su totalidad, usted que le conoce aunque sea poco vaya con él.

- Leyan... ¿esta demasiado grave?

- No puedo decirle una mentira, lo estaba, ahora supongo al menos, esta fuera del mayor peligro; Por favor ande – imploro la chica con un tono de voz suplicante – si despierta puede cometer una locura... príncipe... – Horo la miró de forma profunda al tiempo que sus manos sujetaban a la chica que se había arrodillado a sus pies y la levantaba...

- No tienes que hacer eso, te lo he dicho – habló calmadamente para luego, darle un abrazo y al momento de soltarla para salir, decir una simple pero enorme frase... – Gracias...

_La muchacha quedó completamente sola en la habitación y, sin más que mirar el lugar por el que anteriormente hubiese desaparecido William se desplomó en el suelo con las manos sobre su rostro intentando limpiar las múltiples lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos sin éxito alguno pues, eran tan incontenibles como sus sentimientos..._

- Leyan – dijo suavemente – siempre has estado entre todo lo que quiero... y mis posibilidades de alcanzarlo... siempre, desde que te conoció, has evitado que pueda enamorarse de alguna doncella del reino, incluyéndome, relegándome a una segunda opción, a un segundo lugar... y a pesar de ello... a pesar de ello debía ayudarte... – la chica lentamente volvió a incorporarse con la misma mirada inexpresiva que había tenido antes de entrar y ver a su siempre imposible amor... pero, para aquella frase su rostro tomó tanto odio para con Leyan, como ternura para William tenía... y una triste sonrisa asomó por sus labios – debía hacerlo, porque de ello depende la felicidad de William... y no hay nada mas importante para mi que el...

La chica sale dejando solo el salón y poco a poco las luces fueron disminuyendo hasta dejarle completamente oscuro, dando paso a que el telón se cerrara.

- Muy bien, dos minutos! Entra Leyan a escena! – la mujer miro al ojidorado de forma significativa y este se quedo en su lugar... si pensaba que él era como el idiota de Horo que permitía que en ocasiones hasta le dijese 'William' estaba muy equivocada... y lo notó – Oh Vamos Ren! Muévete!...

El chico se levanto y, al pasar junto a la muchacha de los ojos rubí se quedó mirando como teóricamente se deshacía en el momento que Horo le decía que había actuado fenomenal y el no pudo mas que apretar los puños de sus manos tranquilizándose... detestaba que aquellas chicas se pusieran de esa forma con el peliazul y, aun peor que este se pusiera a elogiarlas...

Horo era un completo idiota y el lo era el doble¿Por qué de todos sus amigos tenía que gustarle precisamente el pelo de puercoespín? Admitiría inclusive que hubiese sido de Yoh pero... ¿el Hoto¿Por qué demonios le pasaba eso¿Por qué cada vez que representaban aquella escena deseaba romper el acuerdo que el mismo hizo a Horo prometer?...

Pero ya vería como hacer para que todas aquellas niñas idiotas, estuvieran tan mordidas como el lo estaba en aquel momento por culpa de ellas.

"No hay nada mas exasperado que ponerse a acatar las ordenes de alguien pero no queda de otra" la verdad tampoco deseaba mucho actuar... pero por suerte ese auditorio debía estar casi vació...

- Rápido gatito! – Dijo el ainú aproximándose rápidamente para quedar en el escenario justo para representar la siguiente escena - ¡El auditorio esta a reventar! – habló emocionado y, Ren quedó estático al momento que su peliazul le ponía en la ropa el mini micrófono que utilizaban al tiempo que uno de sus compañeros corría levemente la cortina permitiéndole ver la cantidad de gente que se encontraba allí dentro...

¡QUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE!

¿Cuántas entradas habían puesto a la venta? Y...

...y...

...gatito...

...Horo le había dicho... gatito...

- Oye... ¿pasa algo? – nuevamente la voz del peliazul le saco de su ensimismamiento y sin responder una sola palabra fue a sentarse a la que se suponía era la cama de la habitación de William...

(Acto 3)

"_Su habitación estaba completamente silenciosa y sin embargo aquella tranquila respiración que se juntaba a la suya en una lenta y armoniosa danza, le indicaba que este mutismo no era provocado por la soledad si no, que era aparente pues a un lado, estaba un ser que vivía pero no tenia conciencia alguna en aquel instante. Solo estaba allí, como si ya no quisiera abrir nunca mas sus ojos, como si su cuerpo hubiese pasado a ser mas una carga que la ayuda para su comunicación, como si sus palabras, talvez alguna vez escuchadas por todo un pueblo, no fuesen ahora sino, el aislamiento de su alma._

_William no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, desde que hacía menos de una escasa semana, su padre le permitió mantenerle vivo, siempre y cuando no causara problemas a los demás empleados... nunca había visto a su padre comportarse de aquella forma, generalmente no le hubiera importado lo que él quisiese pero ahora... escuchó sus palabras y, lo mas desconcertante, permitió que continuara la vida de quien algún día, podía ser su enemigo mas fuerte..."_

- Cinco días... – el _susurro de sus labios rompió aquel silencio sepulcral. Le hubiera encantado escuchar una contestación, ver esos ojos tan bellos... claros como la luz... sin embargo, ya le era preocupante que no despertara..._

_¿Por qué Leyan no le deleitaba, aun sin pensarlo, con su agradable compañía dejando así de ser solamente una presencia a su lado?_

_¿Por qué no daba ninguna señal que pudiera decirle que estaba... vivo?_

_Porque para su parecer, si Leyan no abría los ojos no podía estar vivo... eso no era vivir pues como vivir si tu conciencia no es capaz de admirar todo lo que te rodea..._

Con lentitud Horo se aproximo, de la ventana en la que se suponía William estaba recostado hasta la cama donde, se notaba descansaba alguien, cubierto por las mantas delicadas y se quedó de pie contemplándole.

_En su cama reposaba aquel hermoso cuerpo que, aunque había cambiado desde que le conoció, no había hecho sino que volverse más hermoso... Con sus dieciocho años de edad estando en batalla ya varias veces era casi un milagro poder contemplar esa nívea piel, suave, fina, sin ninguna cicatriz que testificara lo que había pasado... perfecta... como si tuviese algún poder sagrado para aliviarse..._

_Acaricio con suavidad su rostro y, lentamente corrió algunos mechones de cabello que se encontraban cubriendo su rostro, sus manos bajaron suavemente hasta acariciar su mejilla y luego de forma inconciente, posar su dedo índice en aquellos labios delicados que representaban lo prohibido..._

- ¿Cuándo¿Cuándo podré volver a apreciar la luz que irradia tu mirar, las suaves expresiones de tu rostro llenarse de alegría? Y aun peor ¿Cuándo me considerarás una persona especial y no el que te mantiene casi preso en mi misma prisión? – Ren se sonrojo... no podía evitar aquello cuando escuchaba a Horo diciéndole aquello al tiempo que, acariciaba con suavidad sus labios... ¡demonios! Quería... quería que Horo parara de hacer eso, de torturarle de aquella manera con sus deseos mas profundos... ya era hora de que se suponía... interrumpiera ese discurso... - ¿Cuándo podré...?

_En aquel instante el cuerpo de Leyan al que había velado por tantas noches seguidas se movió para, poco después fruncir ligeramente el ceño y permitir ver sus ojos... iluminando a William con una simple mirada._

Ren se movió de forma lenta y, levanto su cabeza un poco al tiempo que, se notaba, analizaba el lugar, adornando su rostro esa mirada de desconcierto y, sumándosele una completamente orgullosa y fría...

_La mirada de Leyan se fijo, luego de analizar completamente la habitación en el muchacho que se encontraba a su lado. La verdad era que... se le hacia conocido pero no sabía de cuando ni donde... o el porque, solo sabía que antes le había visto y, por alguna razón extraña le agradaba. Los rasgos de su rostro mostraban que estaba preocupado, seguramente por él y, recorrió con la mirada completamente la figura de este..._

_¿Por qué no lo recordaba bien?_

- ¿Dónde estoy? – habló de forma fría Ren... era bueno que por un momento no tuviera que fingir algo pues, ese tono era el mismo que se suponía debía utilizar al dirigirse por primera vez a William. Los ojos del chico evitaban mirar directamente al peliazul, la verdad es que no sabía porque pero le molestaba ver los rostros de ciertas chicas en el publico que se habían puesto al frente solo para mirar a su peliazul y, hasta que no estuvo en la escena no pudo saberlo...

¡Le encantaría que el idiota de Horo se diera cuenta de ello también!

Aunque eso sería contraproducente... pus podría crecerse penando (o mejor dicho dándose cuenta) que era de los chicos mas populares del colegio...

- A salvo. – escuchó aquella voz salir suave y pausada, en forma de suspiro por lo que se sintió que su corazón volvía a acelerarse... ¿Por qué no entendía que no era cierto, que Horo solo actuaba¿Qué cada suspiro que saliera de sus labios era con el nombre de Leyan y los sentimientos de William?

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Repitió _la pregunta antes formulada ahora mas seriamente... quería una respuesta concreta y la tendría_ – además ¿Quién eres? – en aquel instante Ren hizo un intento de levantarse...

_¿Qué sucedía¿Por qué no podía levantarse? Un enorme dolor en su pierna derecha se lo impedía y, lo máximo que pudo hacer fue quedar sentado en el lecho. Miró aun mas fijamente a William y este sonrió con un poco de culpabilidad mientras agachaba la cabeza y, dejaba salir simplemente._

- No me recuerdas. – _aquello, mas que una pregunta fue una completa afirmación._

Ren interpreto el rostro más adolorido que podía, al momento que se acomodaba mejor en la cama. La frase de Horo terminada significaba uno momentos de silencio, analizándose fijamente hasta que, harto de aquello Leyan hablara... justo al contar diez mentalmente.

- ¿Debería?

- Supongo... – Horo sonrió aun mas y, volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de Ren... tan profundos, le encantaba perderse en ellos en aquel instante de la obra. Seguramente Ren creía que se tomaba demasiado a pecho aquella actuación pero la realidad era que, aunque no lo deseara, lo hacía... aquellos soles que le hipnotizaban desde hacia ya muchísimo tiempo... por eso había estado tan emocionado, aunque no se diera cuenta hasta hace poco, era por eso que de una u otra manera deseaba de forma inconciente que el gatito aceptara actuarla con él... por la cercanía que conllevaba tener. – deberías conocer mejor, Leyan, al hijo de tu enemigo.

- ¿Qué? – Los ojos de Ren se abrieron con sorpresa al tiempo que intentaba volver a incorporarse.

_Aquella noticia no se la esperaba... ¿William¿Aquel hombre era William? No pudo evitar aquella sorpresa, no podía creer que estaba al lado de su enemigo, de la persona que tanto había dañado a su pueblo... pero como había llegado allí, pensaba que estaba en su reino, o posiblemente muerto... pero justo en el instante que intentó volverse a incorporar su pierna no resistió y, se vio en la necesidad de buscar apoyo._

Las manos de Ren se posaron con suavidad sobre el pecho de Horo, al instante que el chico le sujetaba suavemente.

- Wi-William... – Ren habló de forma entrecortada... ¡demonios! Había estado a punto de decir como tantas otras veces el nombre de Horo... sin embargo aquello le agregó emotividad al asunto... era una suerte que así fuera. - ¡Su-suéltame¡No pongas tus manos llenas de sangre en mí!

- Llenas... ¿de sangre? – pregunto _William algo confundido... ¿Por qué Leyan decía aquello si ambos se atacaban mutuamente¿acaso olvidaba el hecho? Con lentitud puso al muchacho nuevamente en la cama y, se sentó a su lado delicadamente..._

- No trates de hacerte el desentendido; tu padre ha arrasado con nuestros campos y tu le ayudas a matar a mi gente... ¿aun te atreves a preguntarlo?

- ¿Y acaso ustedes no? – la voz de Horo salió un poco molesta... recordaba la primera vez que habían hecho esa escena, de hecho su primer escena y terminaron peleando por cosas fuera de la obra... recordarlo era divertido pero recordar como Ren se ponía cada vez que sacaban el tema, aun mas...

- Nosotros únicamente nos defendemos. _– habló Leyan con la voz molesta y el ceño fruncido, haciendo que William se consternara bastante... según las cosas que su padre le decía, eran ellos quienes había comenzado aquella guerra... Leyan le analizo unos instantes y, al ver que no hablaba mas volteo el rostro y continúo hablando_ – son ustedes los que no dejan de atacarnos...

- ¿Y porque estas aquí si se supone que somos nosotros quienes los atacamos¿No fue luchando que quedaste herido?

- Quedé herido, cuando uno de tus soldados lanzó una de esas cosas extrañas que, al momento que toca tierra explota. – Ren sonrió de forma triste al tiempo que Horo continuaba hablando.

- Les dije que no las usaran... se bien lo peligroso que es.

- Supongo entonces, que tampoco sabes que el lugar en el que estaba tu ejecito, no era más que una ciudad donde habitan mujeres y niños ¿no? Y que Víctor y yo estábamos allí con un ejército pequeño para llevarles alimentos. – _Leyan volteo a mirar el rostro de William que se veía confundido y como no, si su padre le había dicho otra clase de cosas, por eso envió a aquel ejército allí... pensaba que era una pradera desierta, al menos esas eran las palabras de su progenitor y ahora... ¿niños? Aquello se noto en su rostro y Leyan, viéndolo continúo contándole_ – nos encerraron, no nos dejaron salir de allí por días, por eso mi padre me dijo que no fuera, que era peligroso, pero ¿Cómo ignorar el llamado de uno de los lugares en los que crecí? Se que sus limites están con los de tu país, pero no habíamos tenido problemas... – suspira – hasta que comenzaron a secuestrar a las mujeres... luego, incendiaron el único medio de subsistencia que teníamos, que era el campo de trigo. ¿Hace cuanto estoy aquí... y cuanto dura el camino? – _preguntó suavemente_ _saliendo del tema_.

- Son tres días de camino a tiempo completo y... estas aquí hace cinco días... – _William_ _se sentía culpable... ¿seria verdad aquello¿Por qué el rey le había mentido? Escuchó con suavidad un suspiro de parte de Leyan._

- Ocho días... hace mas de una semana empezaron con ataques mas fuertes que antes y, exactamente hace ocho días... dijeron que diste órdenes para el ataque final... y como lo hiciste nos atacaron, sin mas destruyeron todo... comenzando por los soldados y, justo en ese instante de la pelea vi que había un grupo de niños que no tendrían mas de ocho años, estaban asustados por lo que no dude cuando uno de tus soldados lanzó una de esas cosas... y me interpuse entre el estallido y ellos; por eso es que quedé herido ya que me tenían protegido y, sin embargo creo que fue en vano...

Horo-Horo se levantó con lentitud y caminando hacia la ventana se apoyo en ella...

- Y ¿no vas a decir nada? – reclamo Ren... la verdad era que el papel de Leyan era un poco opuesto a su personalidad pero, se parecían en algunas cosas... el jamás hubiera dejado que no le respondieran algo... no iba a gastar saliva en vano.

- No lo sabía.

_William miró hacia el horizonte... ¿Cuántas veces su padre le habría engañado de esa manera? Entonces... no era su culpa que Leyan estuviese herido, el no había dicho nada... todo debió ser orden de su padre._

- Solo eso piensas decir?

- ¡Y que quieres que te diga¿Qué lo siento¿Qué no fue mi culpa? Déjame decirte, que no solucionaré nada con eso... además ¿desde cuando nos hablamos así?

- Así como?

- De tu!... – _William observó como el chico agachaba levemente el rostro al tiempo que dirigía esta hacia otro lugar... _

_Y se sintió terriblemente mal... el no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia hacer entristecer a Leyan... era lo que menos deseaba en la vida por lo que rápidamente regreso sobre sus pasos y se coloco a su lado. Leyan simplemente volteo el rostro hacia la pared con tal de no ver a William..._

- Nunca lo hubiese creído... – _dijo levemente el muchacho de claros ojos... se notaba la tristeza en sus palabras..._

- ¿Qué?

- Que hubieses cambiado tanto... – r_espondió_ _y al mirar a William nuevamente sus ojos estaban levemente llorosos al tiempo que, su rostro se volvía nostálgico..._ – al menos aun me negaba a creerlo... pero veo que es verdad; la ambición ha carcomido tu alma al punto, que solo te importa el bienestar propio y el respeto que supuestamente todos te deben...

- No es verdad.

- Claro que lo es... ¿para que me mantienes vivo¿No es para vanagloriar tu orgullo de que capturaste a Leyan... el hijo de Anael tu enemigo?

- No, no lo es.

- Entonces porque?

- No puedo decírtelo... al menos no aun.

- Claro... como si existiera un motivo. Ahora incluso dudo que no hayas enviado a los soldados tu mismo... te has vuelto cruel... – _Leyan con suavidad volvió a recostarse_ – déjame volver a descansar... lo necesito.

"_William volteo lentamente hacia la ventana una vez mas al notar que su ángel se volvía hacia la pared nuevamente... no creía lo que había pasado... ¿cambiado¿Leyan creía eso de él?..._

_Nunca quiso que de los labios de aquel joven con hermosos ojos surgieran esas palabras... _

_Pero no podía hacer mas si eso era lo que pensaba... lo que le había hecho el mismo pensar..."_

(Cierre de telón)

(Acto 4)

"_Sin embargo, ya la noticia del supuesto 'secuestro' de Leyan había llegado al otro reino, noticia un poco tardía, debido a que no había un solo sobreviviente del pueblo que les pudiera llevar la noticia._

_Y así, justo al momento en el que Leyan despertaba, en su propio reino la madre y el padre de este se enteraban por un enviado a recoger al príncipe, de lo ocurrido"_

Luego de unos instantes suena una voz desesperada... obviamente femenina por el tono agudo de esta, voz que se escucha totalmente desesperada, llena de esa angustia que carcome las entrañas y el mido que nubla tus sueños, hasta en las pesadillas mas profundas...

- No puede ser...

El telón se abre, mostrando una estilizada figura femenina, vuelta de espaldas a la conversación que se llevara a cabo entre un chico de cabellos negros frente a el de cabellos castaños junto al cual se encontraba.

La chica luce un hermoso cabello largo y rubio con ciertos adornos hechos en este mismo bastante elaborados; Anna se volteo mostrando su rostro empapado en lagrimas al tiempo que, se aferraba al cuerpo del que se suponía su esposo en la obra... Yoh.

- Como sucedió? – fue la voz de Yoh la que, en aquel momento completamente seria salio de sus labios y, mirando como el mensajero negaba, volteaba la miraba y abrazaba fuertemente a Anna tratando de brindarle consuelo. – verás que Leyan se encuentra bien, querida, veras que esta sano y salvo, que su cuerpo y su alma están protegidos por alguna persona en ese lugar, que no padece hambres ni penas, solo esperemos y busquemos la manera de que nos lo devuelvan.

- Pero si calló en manos de Nícolas ya estaría muerto... y se los atacaron posiblemente este muerto también, en ese lugar tan apartado de nosotros...

- Su majestad – habló el mensajero inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto – revise uno a uno los cadáveres del lugar y, al menos no estaba entre ellos, por lo que hay una gran posibilidad de que este aun vivo.

- Por favor, trata de encontrar a alguien que sepa que fue lo que ocurrió, no se, por medio de alguna carta enviada con un ave o cosas así, por favor, has que me traigan noticias de mi hijo... – la voz desesperada de la rubia y el rimel completamente corrido le daba un aspecto destrozado...

_El mensajero agacho la mirada e inmediatamente re retiro._

- Grace... tenemos que mantener la calma pero, sobretodo, pensar las cosas con la cabeza bien puesta; cualquier error sería fatal para Leyan en caso de que aun este con vida y, no podemos iniciar una maniobra de ataque pues podría tomas represivas en contra suya; hay que movernos con cuidado en esta situación... salvaremos a nuestro hijo. – la voz de Yoh estaba completamente seria pero, cuando dirigió esas palabras a su mujer lentamente esta se fue poniendo dulce, esperanzadora como el mismo hombre, lleno de esperanzas que representaba.

- Pero si Leyan... ya no esta vivo... – trató de objetar la rubia, Grace era una mujer emotiva, quizás demasiado para su gusto y, quizás ese papel le hubiera salido mejor a Lyserg que a ella, pero todos habían descubierto sus grandes habilidades en ese arte, especialmente el ainú y sabían, que les estaba saliendo bien.

- Nos moveremos con cuidado... Nícolas piensa que somos débiles, sin embargo el no sabe que no le he atacado con mi ejercito y solo están defendiendo unos cuantos soldados de caballería... ahora, por favor Grace, procura calmarte... no te gustaría que cuando Leyan vuelva vea tu rostro lleno de lagrimas secas y ojeras por noches en vela pensando en él ¿o si? Se sentiría culpable y sabes lo sensible que es... – la mano de Yoh se podo suavemente sobre su mejilla y, con delicadeza limpio unas cuantas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas... le encantaban esos papeles, al menos a él le gustaba como quedaron divididos; siempre había dicho que el ainú y el chino hacían una linda pareja, que Hao y Lyserg se veían bien juntos y, por supuesto, le encantaba la cercanía que representaba aquello con Anna.

- Lo se...

- Ahora por favor, Querida, necesito que me digas, que fue lo último que pensó Leyan para ir allí.

- Me dijo que primeramente quería llevarles alimento porque su cosecha aun no estaba y, el ejército de Nícolas estaba destruyendo algunas cosas suyas, su otro motivo era hablar con William. – la chica frunció el ceño haciendo memoria, no solo como el libreto lo decía, sino que la siguiente línea siempre le había costado.

- ¿William¿Acaso William estaba allí?

- Era él quien comandaba el ejercito de ese lugar, o al menos eso creía él pues se sabe que comanda varios, sin embargo le buscaba para resolver la situación entre los reinos; ya sabes que William esta en todas las facultades de destronar a su padre en batalla... Leyan confiaba en él...

- Y William estaba en el lugar. – nuevamente su voz era seria con la diferencia de que ahora esta se había vuelto un tanto severa.

- No se sabe...

- Bien, solo sabe esperar y, en caso de que algo le haya pasado al muchacho, la venganza no se hará esperar, ahora, amor mío, debemos ir a descansar, mañana nos espera un largo día luego de esta noticia.

El telón se cierra nuevamente, era un acto corto pero muy importante.

(Acto 5)

"_Los días pasaron de forma lenta, las noticias iban y venían para ambos reinos entre los cuales, se comentaba por el reino de Nícolas que se iban visto personas posiblemente de las tierras pertenecientes a Anael._

_Esto no necesariamente alegraba a Leyan que, había aprendido a pasar el tiempo en más cosas que solo estar acostado en una cama que no era suya. Su pierna ya estaba muy bien, claro que aun debía tenerle varios cuidados pero estaba mejor._

_Había hablado con la gente de la servidumbre y todos le decían, que William era lo mejor que había en el castillo. Incluso los bajos nobles que de vez en cuando visitaban les trataban peor que el heredero y, el mismo comprobara lo que le decían cuando le vio hablando con la chica que se decía era su esclava..._

_Talvez debería hablar con William mas calmado... sin embargo el comportamiento de su padre era inquietante..._

"_Nos situamos en una de tantas colinas del pueblo de Rose, que quedaba a orillas de la capital, cerca del castillo y por el cual se suponía William había ido a visitar a alguien, a una amiga de la infancia para lo que pidió a Leyan que fuera con él"._

_Las cosas entre ellos estaban recientemente muy frías, casi no habían hablado y eso hacía que Leyan se sintiese solo y se pusiera triste._

_William notaba esto pero, después de esa primera conversación no sabía como aproximarse a Leyan y, después de todo parecía que este estaba en ocasiones mejor así; sin embargo no podía negar que eso le lastimaba, el quería aproximarse, hablarle no solo lo básico..._

_Y ahora que estaban almorzando era una buena oportunidad... después de todo iba a llegar al menos en unas tres horas y no pudo resistirse._

En ese instante se abre el telón. Los escenarios de castillos habían sido reemplazados por los fondos de hermosas colinas formándose mientras que, al lugar en que ellos estaban sentados le habían agregado lo que parecía una alfombra verde... puesta sobre un reclinador para que se viera inclinada (no, en serio ¬¬) ambos muchachos tenían lo que parecía comida en sus manos... bueno, en realidad era comida que, por insistencia de Horo había sido real.

- Y... ¿te gusta el paisaje? – _pregunto William, inquieto y nervioso tratando d buscar algún tema de conversación que no fuese protocolo obvio._

- Si, es lindo.

- Y... bueno... has estado cómodo en el castillo. – _insistió_.

- Si, todos son muy amables... ¿Por qué?

- No solo... preguntaba... – _contestó dándose por vencido... la verdad era imposible poder hablar con Leyan, seguramente este estaba demasiado enojado con él para que pudieran mantener una conversación, ya que aquella mirada seria no se quitaba de su rostro cada vez que estaba a su lado, seguramente era muy molesto para el._

Horo lanzó un suspiro y, al voltear a mirar a Ren tenia el ceño fruncido levemente molesto, Ok, era cierto que aquel papel debía ser representado así pero, algo le estaba sucediendo a Ren, algo que siempre le pasaba cuando ensayaban y todo lo demás, Ren se ponía mas frío que de costumbre, mas serio y, a pesar de que no todas las escenas eran así... se mantenía en esa posición...

OK, si así quería jugar, así sería... ahora eran solo dos actores y no eran mas Horo y Ren, vería si le agradaba...

- Si quieres irte adelante, este es tu momento. – habló de forma fría mientras que miraba a Ren fruncir levemente el ceño...

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque no tiene caso, que vengas conmigo si no quieres... eres libre de irte cuando gustes.

- Yo... – Ren con gracia suavizó su mirada lo mas que pudo... detestaba actuar frente a Lila porque, siempre se quedaba embobada viendo a Horo además, a ella no le interesaba nada referente a la obra, lo único que le interesaba era llegar y restregársele a Horo porque el muy imbécil no lo notaba... – no quiero irme... sería deshonroso regresar así.

- Sí solo por eso te vas a quedar, vete.

- No quieres que este contigo? – dijo y, por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban clavaba sus ojos fijamente en los del ainú...

- No le veo el caso.

- ¿Por qué? Debiste dejar que tu padre me matara ¿cierto?

- No digas eso Leyan... – dijo de forma molesta – nunca digas eso...

- Por favor William... llevo un mes, quizás algo mas viviendo en tu castillo y aun no me has inquirido que color me gusta, que comida me agrada... siquiera me preguntaste si quería venir o si me agradaba tu compañía...

- Es obvio... no.

- Pues no es así... – ese era el problema que Ren tenia con su papel... Leyan era demasiado... emotivo. Para él era muy fácil decir lo que pensaba, lo que creía y quería... para Leyan era simplemente demasiado sencillo hablar de cualquier cosa, expresar sus sentimientos y, en ocasiones eran cosas muy parecidas a las que el mismo pensaba o sentía respecto al peliazul... como esa conversación, que era un buen ejemplo de algunas cosas que pasaban por la mente del ojidorado, tanto como del peliazul cuando ambos se encontraban juntos... ¿en verdad sería agradable su compañía para el contrario? – me agrada que estés a mi lado aunque sea completamente en silencio... pero me gustaría que también habláramos de algo, de cualquier cosa...

- Pues... propón tú un tema... – la mirada de Horo se suavizo también y una sonrisa asomo por su rostro al tiempo que Ren formulara esa frase... le había dicho con el corazón, había distinguir cuando Ren actuaba una escena y cuando esta le salía de manera natural y aquellas palabras, las había dicho de una forma tan expresiva que, sin duda en parte congeniaban con su vida.

- No se... ¿colores?

- Negro.

- Rojo... este... sí... ¿en verdad fue cierto lo que dijiste aquella vez en tu habitación?

- ¿Qué?

- Que no sabías nada del ataque...

- No sabía nada... lo juro por lo mas sagrado Leyan, no fui el causante... y tampoco sabía que había una ciudad allí, de ser así hubiera ordenado que se retiraran pero generalmente mi padre recibe el correo antes que nadie... supongo que no me permitió llegar la noticia...

- No fue justo... debería dejarte mandar a tus ejércitos de la forma en la que mas te agrade y no, como a él le convenga.

- Pienso que, si fuera el rey también buscaría el cumplimiento de mis objetivos...

- Aun a costa de la vida de niños inocentes? – _Leyan suspiro con suavidad, en el fondo de su alma deseaba que William le negara esas cosas, que le dijera que tenía razón..._

_Muy en el fondo Leyan deseaba seguir creyendo que William seguía siendo aquel muchacho amable... aquel que había conocido hacia tantísimo tiempo..._

_Diez años... diez años no parecían tanto tiempo y sin embargo lo eran... diez años largos y solitarios... _

_Hacia diez años le había visto en aquella ceremonia... y, desde ese entonces no le había vuelto a ver, dos años de paz y ocho de completa guerra entre sus reinos; había vivido toda la adolescencia encerrado en el recuerdo de una vida mejor, de un tiempo en el que podía hablar con cualquier persona o salir a deambular con Víctor (su amigo desde niño) por los pueblos a ver a la gente..._

_Y por lo que veía William nunca había disfrutado de este placer tan grande como era sentirse querido por mas personas que solo el mismo._

- Mira Leyan... si quieres pensar que soy cruel adelante, puedes hacerlo, pero no me lo estés sacando en cara porque el hecho de que tú lo creas no quiere decir que sea verdad... jamás sacrificaría un niño... son algo para mi sagrado pero, si mi padre lo hizo no hay nada mas que yo pueda hacer... el es el rey, a él se debe obedecer...

- Entonces... – soltó de forma dudosa - si Nícolas ordenara que me matasen... ¿lo aceptarías?

- No.

- Porque? No que es su voluntad y tu debes obedecer?

- son cosas diferentes...

- ¿Por qué?...

- Porque... – en aquel instante entran a escena varios muchachos más vestidos todos de formas muy diferentes y, con varias armas en sus manos. Todos aparentando ser muy peligrosos y con algunos cuchillos ya en mano.

_Entonces... ¿eran esos? William había recibido una llamada de una de las pocas amigas que tenia dentro de aquellos pueblos, gracias a lo poco que sus padres le permitían estar con ellos. Esta le decía que había una serie de bandidos que asaltaban y mataban a todo aquel que se atreviera a pasar por la colina y, que de ser posible desaparecían completamente el cadáver. _

- Vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – habló uno de los que 'supuestamente' simulaban ser bandidos.

- Parecen ser un niño acompañado por alguien que tiene algo que no interesa...

- Y ¿Qué puede ser ese algo? – habló Horo poniendo un tono desafiante.

_Aquella frase dicha por William solo hizo que les hirviera la sangre a esos ladrones y Leyan le miro... ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Eran siete contra ellos... ¿de que manera pensaba ganarles?_

- Muchachos... – ordenó uno de los tantos chicos... aquella escena era un poco peligrosa porque empleaban armas de verdad pero, en el caso de Horo y Ren ambos parecían maestros de ellas (especialmente Ren claro esta) sin embargo, la protagonizaba principalmente el ainú...

Uno de tantos avanzó hasta una distancia prudente de ellos y, suavemente saco su espada amenazando con ella al muchacho de cabellos celestes, este ni se inmuto y, con agilidad sacó igualmente la suya, bastante brillante de hecho...

_Leyan miraba toda la acción sin comprender nada de eso y, al ver que el otro sacaba el arma el le imitó. Acto seguido a esto todos los demás bandidos extrajeron las suyas igualmente. El que estaba justo frente a William trató de atacarle al tiempo que aquello acontecía mas, sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano puesto que este con un hábil movimiento le quito la espada tomándola el mismo con su mano vacía._

- No deberían jugar con esto... – _habló de manera altanera haciendo enfurecer a los demás que al instante se lanzaron contra ellos rodeándolos._

Y sin mas empezó el espectáculo, que como no, hacia quedar en mal a los demás muchachos debido a la agilidad de ambos... y justo en aquel momento... tuvieron que improvisar...

Horo, al estar peleando sin querer se tropezó con una arruga que había en la alfombra cayendo sentado, ocasionando que el chico que peleaba en ese instante con él se descolocara y la espada se le resbalara de las manos levantándose un momento y después cayendo en picada.

Rápidamente Ren le quito con una velocidad y agilidad que dejo asombrados a todos, la espada a su oponente y, con un movimiento desvió el camino de aquella que iba a lastimar a Horo si le llegaba a tocar para después dejar amenazando con la suya al que era 'el líder'...

Y fingiendo unos instantes hizo lo que se suponía Horo debió hacer, haciendo que aquella sustancia roja (falsa por supuesto) manchara la blanca camisa del chico quien, desde esa posición acató a tocarse el corazón (donde se supone le había herido) y, sin mas solo se desplomo en el suelo...

Los demás solo le miraron de forma impresionada y, dejaron caer las armas...

- Estas bien? – preguntó Ren entrando nuevamente el papel pero con la voz realmente preocupada.

- S-si... – respondió el peli-azul captando las cosas y levantándose lentamente ayudado por Ren. Y así, mirando a los ladrones que se veían completamente derrotados frente a aquello cerraron el telón.

Ren miró a Horo al tiempo que Manta se saltaba una parte del libreo para seguir con la siguiente escena, en una pradera que se encontraba a orillas del castillo y leía lo que decía.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- Me resbalé ¿no se noto?

- O mejor dicho te tropezaste y prácticamente echaste a perder el acto y la obra completa.

- Fue un error! A cualquiera le sucede Ren!

- Si claro, y si no hubiera estado allí te hubieras terminado cortando algo...

- Mira, porque mejor no te callas, ya me tienes harto!

- ¿ha sí¿de que? De decirte la verdad? – dejó salir con sarcasmo pero, cuando Horo iba a contestar se vio una sombra pasar a toda velocidad hasta pegarse con fuerza a Horo y al detenerse Ren distinguió que era nada mas y nada menos que...

Lila.

- Pensé que algo te había pasado Horito!

- No... Gracias Lila, de verdad estoy bien. – Mira a Ren – gracias por preocuparte.

Dichas aquellas palabras regresó completamente a donde los demás que le estaba preguntando lo mismo y, les ayudaba a acomodar todo para la siguiente escena...

Siempre tenia que hacer eso de pelear con Horo ¿no? En lugar de decirle que era bueno que estaba bien tenia que ocurrírsele reprobarle... precisamente cuando las cosas salían bien entre ellos y, cuando venía aquella escena...

Pero no podía dejar de molestarse con el ainú, si algo le hubiera pasado hubiese sido culpa suya únicamente y él ahí, defendiéndolo... debió dejar que arruinara todo para ver si los muchachos le hacían la misma pregunta en ves de reprochárselo también... siquiera le dio unas sinceras gracias...

Con abracito incluido...

¡Pero que pensaba! Eso no pasaría ni en mil años por cuenta propia del ainú!

"Horo-Horo es un idiota... ¿no se da cuenta que me preocupa mas de lo que el mismo cree?"

Ren vio como ordenaban las cosas y Lila seguía al ainú a todos lados...

"Y a ella... ¿Por qué no discute nunca con ella? Será que... ¿le gusta?"

Irremediablemente Ren agacho la cabeza al verles hablando de forma animada... la odiaba... la detestaba... y detestaba que el peliazul no se diera cuenta de lo que sentía... y justo en aquel instante se le vino a la mente que era lo que debía hacer en la siguiente escena... esa idiota vería la realidad de las cosas aunque fuese solo una actuación...

_(Acto 6)_

"_Los días eran largos, se sentía el peso de las muertes como sombras que pasaban por el lugar reprochando el porque de aquel destino y simplemente estas seguían ocurriendo... la guerra simplemente era cada vez mas larga..._

_Si, los días se le habían pasado muy pronto pero cada vez que pensaba en lo que su pueblo sufría, a Leyan se le encogía el corazón de la pena... ¿Cómo explicar que ahora fuera más feliz al lado de aquella persona?_

_Si, se había dado cuenta que la compañía de William alegraba cada vez que le veía su alma y avivaba sus ganas de vivir... le habían dado ya una habitación aparte de la de aquel para que pudiera descansar en ella... o al menos para 'su comodidad' William les había hecho otorgársela, sin embargo, le gustaba mas estar en la habitación de aquel..._

_No por los lujos ni nada de eso, era solo que le gustaba sentir que William estaba a su lado aunque no fuese así... y mentalmente se reprendí por aquello..._

_El, comparado con William era apenas un niño... en cualquier sentido... y William... _

_Debía dejar de pensar en aquello..._

_Mientras que Leyan esta con estos predicamentos, sentado en una de las tantas praderas que rodeaban el castillo, específicamente la de Carila, William acababa de salir de hablar con su padre... respecto a lo ocurrido en Rose"_

Se abre el telón mostrando a Ren sentado en ese momento, solamente en esa cosa verde... sin duda aquella parte de la conversación habían tenido que saltársela debido a el evidente error que habían cometido (evidente para ellos) y justo en ese momento que Ren levanto la mirada para ver supuestamente al cielo uno de lo reflectores le ilumino los ojos haciendo que brillaran entre todas las luces...

- William... – suspiro con suavidad al tiempo que, detrás de él salía Horo e iba a sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto según el libreto... Ren le miro extrañado e inmediatamente agrego – me refiero a tu pierna – sabia que aquello sonaba entupido teniendo en cuenta el anterior acto pero que se hacia... lo había olvidado además, aun estaba molesto con Ren por la conversación de hacia unos minutos, no tenia ningún derecho de reprocharle que hubiera cometido un error...

- Bien... se nota ¿no? – el muchacho rió un poco al tiempo que veía a Horo actuar cada vez mas aquella sonrisa... ya le estaba hartando...

- Ah... y... ¿te sientes a gusto en el castillo? Sabes que te puedes ir cuando quieras...

- ¿Por qué insistes en pedirme que me vaya?

- No lo hago... – dijo Horo frunciendo el ceño... aquello en definitiva no era parte de la obra.

- Si lo haces... – dijo Ren, y detrás del telón todos estaban con cara de ¿Qué esta haciendo?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque tu pasas diciendo que si no me siento cómodo me vaya... ¿acaso no eres tu el que me retiene aquí?

- No, puedes irte.

- Si claro... y después me reclamarías si algo pasara ¿no?

- No soy como tu... crees – el crees fue obviamente agregado para que Ren entendiera... si así quería jugar nuevamente estaba bien... iba a improvisar la escena y al demonio lo que debía pasar...

- ¿No? Porque no me demuestras lo contrario, porque no me dices algo por una vez que sea distinto.

- ¿Y que quieres que te diga?

- Que hablas con tu familia... que opinan ellos de que este aquí.

- No les agrada la idea ¿contento?

- Porque... tanto miedo te da enfrentar las cosas... siempre estas haciendo las cosas que te dicen los demás... William... en lo que a mi respecta si prefieres que me vaya, me voy, pero ten por seguro que a mi reino no regreso, no tengo tan poco orgullo.

- ¿Y que te quedas haciendo aquí? Además... ¿Quién habla de reproches? Tu los haces a cada momento, me reprochas cada cosa que hago cuando solo lo hago con el afán de agradarte un poco... no eres una persona muy fácil de entender.

- Tampoco tú.

- Al menos soy mas abierto que tu... cuantas cosas te he preguntado y me has respondido con mas de tres oraciones seguidas... nunca, solo cuando discutimos y eso, no me parece correcto. – dicho aquello Ren se levanto mirando desde ahí a Horo.

- No me interesa escucharte más. – dijo... ya estaba, había hecho que el ainú terminara peleando con él en media obra... detestaba que se entendieran tan bien peleando que, aun cuando aquellas palabras eran adecuadas a la obra, comprendía que quería decir con cada una.

Pero Horo no iba a dejar aquello así, rápidamente se incorporó también y, justo cuando Ren pensaba comenzar a caminar para salir de escena le jaló del brazo sujetándolo por la cintura...

- Esta conversación la terminamos... Leyan.

- No me importa hablar contigo. Déjame. – Ren volteo a ver hacia el público... algunos los miraban interesados, otros cuantos estaba lo que parecía revisando unas hojas y mirándolos al mismo tiempo y estaba los que no creían lo que pasaba...

Y claro... estaba 'Lila' que les miraba lo que parecía asombrada... después Ren volteo a mirar al chico de cabellos azules... y la miro a ella que estaba aterrorizada con la cercanía que tenían ambos... al igual que siempre que hacían la escena... aunque no fuese igual...

- Con un demonio Horo... – escuchó que susurraban detrás del telón. – termina la escena ya!

El ainú miró a Ren que al instante le devolvió la mirada... ambos en silencio...

- ¿Y que mas quieres hablar¿No te parece bastante? – dijo Ren empujándole levemente sin embargo escucho como Horo maldecía... la escena real suponía que le iba a abrazar... y robarle un corto beso... corto, muy corto, demasiado breve, uno que casi no se notara por aquello del que dirán... y ellos quedaron en que siquiera se lo darían, Ren fingiría al tiempo que Horo se aproximaba bastante... de ninguna manera se besarían así como así...

"Al diablo" pensó Ren al ver a Horo dudarlo... "si el no quiere no lo haremos"

- Ya me canse de escucharte, William, no vale la pena hablar contigo cuando no puedes hacerlo sin la necesidad de discutir...

- Eres tu quien no pude. – Ren miró a Lila que tenia el rostro esperanzado... Horo-Horo era un idiota... el mas grande idiota que conociese... ¿Por qué él¿Por qué tenia que gustarle el?

Lila sonrió satisfecha al tiempo que suspiraba... sin duda no sucedería ese pequeño lapso que tanto le desagradaba pero...

- Ya suéltame! Que no ves que... – Ren aun mantenía el rostro volteado y sintió como una de las manos de Horo soltaba su cintura.

"ya termino" su rostro mostró un poco de tristeza pero justo en aquel momento Horo tomó su rostro por el mentón y acercó sus labios a los de Ren con suavidad dejando que esto se tocaran momentáneamente...

El público entero retenía el aire...

Y sin más comenzó a recorrer estos con una extrema suavidad... esperando que en cualquier momento le apartara, le pegara una buena bofetada y gritara, sin importarle la obra y que no habían quedado en eso y era asqueroso...

Y por un momento a Ren le paso por la cabeza hacerlo pero, en aquel instante observó lo ojos de la muchacha aquella y, sin mas... comenzó a responder con lentitud... al momento que Horo le aferraba mas por la cintura y colocaba una mano detrás de su cabeza ejerciendo presión para que abriera su boca... a lo que no se resistió mucho... se sentía tan bien en los brazos de Horo.

Y, el telón fue cerrado por la maestra pues, hasta la muchacha que se encargaba del telón había quedado embobada...

Lo ultimo que Ren vio cuando momentáneamente abrió los ojos fue a Lila llorando... y volvió a cerrarlos para seguir disfrutando el momento...

Escuchó desde afuera los aplausos de la gente y, sin más Horo se separó mirándole directamente a los ojos...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Uff! Me costo hacer este capi, en serio, nunca había escrito un capitulo tan largo en mi vida... me llevo semanas acabarlo!

Y Bien... bueno, la verdad es que mi historias no son muy realistas... sin duda nadie aceptaría una obra así pero, de cierta manera me gusto como quedaba si hacia eso.

Bueno, espero que entonces les haya gustado, y muchas gracias por los reviews! Ahora, procedo a contestarlos... aunque va a ser muy breve... nOn Gracias infinitas!

**Vicking** (Hi! Bueno... ya viste, y yo también quiero una profesora así n¬n y tranquila, que lo que es la chica chiclosa no va a salir la gran cosa! Solo apariciones ocasionales n.n, lo de la guerra se va a profundizar mas en la otra parte de la obra así que Chao!) **M****ydory Asakura** (Hi! Que bueno que te guste n.n y bueno... la verdad es que no te puedo dar un explicación (yo tampoco entiendo muy bien ToT) pero si se que Horo y Ren se ven muy lindos juntitos n.n! Chao!) **Ayus** (Lamento en verdad haberme tardado pero es que no podía antes... además de que tarde una eternidad escribiéndolo porque acaban de comenzar las temporadas de lluvia con truenos y bueno... no me arriesgo a que le pase algo a la pobre computadora nueva n.n Bye!) **Ran Tao** (Hello! Lamento mucho la espera pero no había podido actualizar antes, así que espero que este capi te guste, besos!) **Risa.Harada** (Hi! Bueno... es que he notado eso en muchos de los fics, siempre son Haito y Ren y, aunque ellos dos también me encanten, fascinen y todo lo demás, quería hacer alo... distinto n.n además que me encanta ver a Ren celoso n.n creo que lo has notado, Bye!) **Patto** (Hi! Lamento haberme tardado, pero es que la verdad me dio por tardarme en escribir este capi! Espero te siga agradado el fic y ya viste lo que pasó al final n.n a ver que sucede ahora n.n) **HinataHana** (Gracias por el review! y espero que te guste este capi tambien!) **Hermanas LoCuack** (Hello! Y bueno... no hay mejor remedio para darse cuenta de lo que se siente por alguien que lo celos... y mas si ese alguien es medio baboso y no quieres aceptar que te gusta n.n por lo pronto ya vieron que la obra (al meno la primra parte) les salió un poquito mal en la ultima parte pero, después de too para algo sirvió n.n! Chao!) **Saikano Li** (a mi también me ha pasado eso ToT en especial cuando salgo mal en el colegio y mis calificaciones decaen en picada... parece que se lanzan de paracaídas n.n por lo pronto espero que te guste la continuación porque se que me tarde la eternidad para actualizar, así que espero que valga la pena n.n, Bye!) **Armonik** (Hi! Espero no te moleste que haya tardado tanto, pero entre tantas cosas... bueno, en fin, al menos el capi fue largo, la verdad el mas largo que he escrito en mi vida n.n, Bye!) **Faye-BurningDeep** (sip, el pequeño Haito lo notó muy pronto n.n, aunque la verdad es que a esos dos se les nota al kilómetro n.n y bueno, creo en este capi quedó mas expreso el yaoi (hasta beso hubo) y bueno... el Hoto por lo pronto sabe que Ren le gusta mucho... y Ren sabe que Hoto le gusta así que hay que ver que hago n.n y lo de Hao y Lyserg... pues horita se va a ver un poquito mas, por lo meno espero no tardarme tanto con el otro capi n.n ya ves que este estuvo largo, fue por eso que me tarde, así que besos! Espero te haya gustado n.n)

Bueno, eso es todo, así que espero les haya gustado y si lo hizo, dejen review como si no también n.n

Chaito!

Leo


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Tanto tiempo...

Bueno, me disculpo por los retrasos, h estado bastante ocupada y creo que aun ahora lo seguiré estando. Las tres semanas antes de vacaciones son agotadoras en verdad.

En fin, por el momento no tengo mucho que decir mas que agradecer lo reviews que me llegaron por el capi anterior.

También se que este esta extremadamente corto y un poco (creo que muy) aburrido, pero no he estado con las mejores musas (la verdad también por culpa del cole) lo que ocasiona que esta sea una actualización veloz.

Así que por eso, no me queda más que decirles, que espero que disfruten del fic.

Y bueno, shaman king no me pertenece así que... sigo en la pobreza extrema n.n.

Y ahora... El fic!

------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 4: **

**Cuando el río suena...**

Cinco días... era ese el tiempo que había pasado desde aquel pequeño incidente en la obra...

Y decía incidente porque eso era en lo que habían quedado Ren y él al final, en que todo había sido un muy mal entendido... y aunque no le gustara mucho aquella situación el chino había estado un tanto mas frío desde aquel instante...

O quizás era lo que su mente en realidad quería que pensara, talvez realmente no fuese así...

Porque los suaves labios de Ren... Dios!

Aun lo recordaba, como si hubiese pasado hacía unos instantes...

Al igual que la maldita conversación que habían tenidos dos días después...

-/-Flash Back-/-

Aun seguían besándose... no sabia hacia cuanto tiempo se suponía habían cerrado el telón y a la vez tampoco le importaba... le encantaba la forma en la que Ren besaba, en la que sus labios jugaban suavemente y sus lenguas se encontraban de forma tan intima...

Si tenia que ser sincero, ya varias veces había imaginado como se sentiría un beso con aquel muchacho y, sin embargo nada se comparaba a la realidad...

Y en aquel momento escuchó los aplausos de la multitud demostrándole que hacia apenas unos segundos lo habían hecho, con Ren el tiempo se detenía... dejaba de existir para convertirse en otra cosa... en sus labios que era lo que mas necesitaba... y luego se separó... ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué había hecho aquello sin pedir permiso a Ren?

- Ren yo no...

PAFF!

- Idiota.

Y sin decir palabras el chino se fue directo hacia los vestidores...

-/-End Flash Back-/-

El muchacho de cabellos azules toco con suavidad sus labios... aun podía sentir la ligera humedad que había quedado en ellos.

Pero bueno, durante dos días no había hablado de nada con Ren, este siquiera soportaba tenerlo en frente en las clases, mas porque a cada momento las chicas le volvían a ver como si todo hubiera sido culpa suya... el ainú no decía mucho, en parte era cierto que era culpa de Ren porque este le había respondido el beso, talvez si no lo hubiera respondido el no se hubiera entusiasmado a tanto...

Aunque no era excusa para que el le hubiera robado aquel beso...

Por suerte, ya volvían aunque fuese a saludarse... después de aquella conversación...

-/-Flash Back-/-

- OK, ya estoy aquí, di rápido que demonios quieres – habló con frialdad el chino y el solo acato a obedecer las ordenes que le estaba dando...

Y es que lo había citado en aquel lugar de la escuela para que aclararan las cosas con respecto al beso o al menos de su parte intentarlo...

- Quería saber que tan molesto estas conmigo.

- No, nada... me besaste frente a toda la escuela y la mitad de los padres de la comunidad escolar además de los hermanitos pequeños que pudieran haber llevado a la obra... ¿Por qué habría de estar molesto?

- Pues déjeme decirle señorito – habló de forma seria – que usted me devolvió el beso.

- Y que querías... que echara la obra a perder totalmente? Esa es tu especialidad, no la mía y ahora, por tu culpa hay que ver como reaccionó el publico...

- Ni que te importara tanto. – Dijo Horo suavemente – ni que te interesara hacer que la obra saliera bien... ahora ¿Por qué me respondiste?

- ¿Tu porque me besaste? Por la obra ¿no? Ese es el motivo.

- Bueno pensé que quizás... – dijo dudando y vio como Ren abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido... – no quiero decir que me haya agradado pero hubiera tenido con que burlarme de ti... – habló de forma que intentaba parecer feliz pero en verdad estaba muriendo lentamente por dentro - en verdad perdóname, no quise hacerlo pero me sentí presionado y mas porque no estábamos actuando la parte de la obra que se suponía debíamos... la próxima vez procuremos que todo salga bien OK?

- Como quieras.

- Y... volvemos a hablarnos?

- Siempre y cuando no me recuerdes el hecho – dijo el muchacho y por un momento a Horo le pareció que tenia la voz ligeramente baja, como triste pero no pudo saberlo porque ya el pelivioláceo se había dado la vuelta... y comenzado a marcharse...

-/-End flash back-/-

Y así habían salido las cosas, la verdad era que le encantaría que el gatito estuviera igual que siempre pero no era posible, cada vez que trataba de acercarse, este simplemente o lo ignoraba completamente y le decía que se fuera, que estaba ocupado...

Ya no entendí que pasaba con él... o que pasaba inclusive con ellos pero, sabía una cosa...

Ren le estaba gustando demasiado...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En aquel mismo instante Ren se encontraba en el patio viendo hacia el cielo pensando y, de igual forma que el ainú hacia algunos segundos, sus manos se dirigieron sin quererlo acariciando sus labios...

Había sido un tonto al pensar que tal vez Horo en verdad querría besarle a él...

Es decir... ¿a él? La persona que peor le trataba en toda la tierra, el ser que mas caras de menosprecio le daba... el que le hacia a cada oportunidad menos... y sobre todo a él... un muchacho, de su misma edad... pero al fin y al cabo, muchacho...

Y Ren pensaba que, de cierta manera había sido correcto lo que el ainú le había dicho... el lo hacia por el mismo motivo que le dio... no echar a perder del todo la obra; claro, a Horo poco le importaba aquello que él pudiera estar sintiendo en aquel instante...

Pero le era imposible no recordar la suave sensación que pensó, nunca tendría en su piel...

La de los brazos del ainú evitando que huyera de un beso que por poco y se lo tragaba... se había vuelto un ser débil y todo por aquellos sentimiento que se infiltraban en su corazón haciendo que por momentos hasta quisiera llorar cuando su imaginación le ponía imágenes del peliazul con alguien mas en sus brazos de la misma forma que lo había tenido a él...

Era doloroso, no podía negarlo, no podía negar que en el fondo del corazón le dolía todo aquello...

- Horo-Horo... – suspiró viendo el lugar en el que se suponía, se encontraba en aquel instante el ainú... en su habitación...

- ¿Qué te pasa? – escuchó le preguntaba al momento que Hao se sentaba a su lado.

- Nada. – dijo de forma altanera, esperando en cierta forma que el otro no se lo creyera... quería contarle todo a alguien...

- Aja... y yo decidí volverme Santo. – soltó con sarcasmo al tiempo que veía que Ren sonreía – es por lo de la obra ¿verdad? En verdad que han estado raros ustedes dos, antes se la pasaban juntos y ahora no... ¿Me vas a decir que estas tan enfadado porque el peliazul te beso durante unos momentos?

- el problema... – dijo Ren suspirando – es que aclaramos todo como si fuese un error del momento... y yo en el fondo...

- ¿Te diste cuenta?

- Sí... me gusta, me gusta muchísimo ese cabeza hueca... no se que gusta de él pero... lo hace.

- Sabes – dijo Hao con simpleza – a mi también me asustaba muy en el fondo, al inicio aceptar que ese inglés me gustaba, mas por el trato que tengo con él...

- Y entonces porque...

- Fácil – le cortó Hao – simplemente me llamo la atención, así de simple me gusto...

- Pero yo y Horo... no tenemos casi nada en común, ¿Cómo le gustaría yo sin tener que cambiar?

- Mira Ren... si hay algo que no debes siquiera pensar es tener que cambiar por darle el gusto a alguien mas – dijo Hao – yo se que no es fácil para ti esto... para mi tampoco lo fue, verdaderamente en momentos hasta me llegaba a convencer que era solo un caprichito mas de esos que me daban antes de volver a reencarnar... – la voz de Hao se tornó por un momento divertida, como si estuviera recordando algo – pero a veces también sentía que había algo diferente... mas por el hecho de que cuando el me trata de manera indiferente me siento mal...

- Y tu crees que yo... que le pueda... – Ren estaba completamente sonrojado en aquel momento y, con la mirada en el piso, no se le había siquiera pasado por la mente que algún día tendría una conversación con Hao respecto a... cuestiones del corazón...

- Quizás... eso solo pude saberlo el ainú n.n... Ahora voy a hacer lo que hasta ahora he hecho con el verdecito... – Ren frunció el ceño interrogante. – hablar mientras come, eso lo pone de buen humor, le gusta que le acompañen a comer n.n

Y dicho aquello se levanto dejando solo a Ren.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

'- Bueno muchachos, eso es todo por hoy.

Habían terminado los ensayos del viernes en la tarde que eran muy pesados, ya que por su causa debían pasar toda la mañana en el colegio.

- Pero ustedes dos... sigan practicando la escena hasta que les salga!'

Esas habían sido las ordenes de su profesora hacia como media hora y ahora...

Estaba completamente solo con Horo en el auditorio practicando la misma escena... no sabía siquiera que numero era porque, cuando al día anterior se había puesto a tratar de memorizarla acostado en la cama había terminado completamente dormido y no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener que quedarse con el ainú solo...

Podría pensarse que no era tan malo y en realidad no lo sería de no ser porque el muchacho a cada instante que transcurría, le recordaba lo mal que le estaba saliendo la escena...

Además de que ya estaba anocheciendo...

- Pero Ren... ¿Qué pasa? Siempre eres el mejor actor... después de mi claro... – dijo sonriendo igual que siempre ante lo que el chino se enojo bastante...

- Pues para ser el mejor actor eres bastante malo.

- Solo tienes envidia...

- No, anoche, si no te enteraste por tu culpa me toco lavar los platos y, no me dio tiempo de ponerme a practicar la escena...

- Es que estas muy irresponsable con esto de la obra Ren – habló cansado el peliazul... – y no tienes ni idea de que en esta escena tengo que abrasarte ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué?

- Si... pero tranquilo, no volverá a pasar lo que paso aquel día... - Ren bajo la cabeza lentamente al tiempo que escuchaba al ainú hablar... el quería que volviera a ocurrir... – si quieres te enseño como aprenderte mas rápido la escena ¿si? – Ren asintió levemente al tiempo que el ainú comenzaba a decirle... – yo pienso en una persona con la que no me de vergüenza interpretar la escena, o con quien me gustaría interpretarla...

"si supieras que en verdad mi ilusión, la persona con la que sueño interpretar cada cosa de ese libreto eres tu..." pensó el ainú, al tiempo que Ren le miraba y percibía como un tono rojizo leve se extendía por las mejillas del ainú.

- Bueno... ahora... di la primera línea...

Ren se levanto del lugar donde se había sentado hacia ya un rato y, con suavidad comenzó a hablar.

- Y Ahora... ¿Quién me asegura que en verdad William quiera estar conmigo...? el, me resulta confuso... me resulta como un extraño cuando... ¿Qué seguía? – escuchó como Horo-Horo suspiraba al tiempo que el chino se volvía a sentar un poco frustrado.

- cuando sus labios tocan los míos, en ocasiones hasta escalofríos siento de los cambios que presenta, de lo complicado que es... recuerdo aun la primera vez que le vi, aunque valor me ha faltado para decirle, que me agrado en ese momento y, aun lo hace pero ahora... ¿Qué soy para él? No más que un juego que se empeña seguir hasta que le canse y sea yo quien termine lastimado... no mas que un deseo que su mente le dicta debe satisfacer... y no quiero ser eso para él...

- Debí haber dicho que no quería el papel... – susurró Ren y Horo lo miro nuevamente.

- Si, debiste, talvez a la persona que le entregaran el papel si actuara las cosas con sentimiento...

- Claro... ¿Cómo Lila no? Ella es la heroína de tus... ¿sueños mojados?

- Ren, cállate. – Dijo seriamente mirando al muchacho a los ojos fijamente al tiempo que se acercaba a él – Lila, solo es una buena amiga... ella no es mas ni menos que tu, quiero que entiendas eso.

- Pues para mi no es igual ¿sabes? Valgo mil veces más que ella, yo no me arrastro a tus pies.

- ella no lo hace.

- No, claro que no! – Soltó con sarcasmo evidentemente enfadado – por supuesto que ni ella ni las que con ella están andan detrás de ti TODAS; felicidades!

- Basta Ren... ¿Qué tanto te molesta? – pregunto confundido el peliazul frunciendo ligeramente el ceño... Ren ese día se estaba comportando en verdad muy raro...

- Nada...

- No me mientas, a ti algo te esta pasando... lo se, lo siento...

- ¡NADA! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ USUI!

- En verdad eso quieres... – pregunto algo dolido el muchacho de Hokkaido al tiempo que volteaba el rostro... la verdad no era como si él le estuviera gritando a Ren, él solo quería que el chino le dijera que le sucedía, porque no le agradaba Lila si el veía que era una buena muchacha... incluso por la forma en la que a veces había visto a Ren mirarla cuando ambos hablaban llegó a creer que le gustaba... pero ahora... sería que había tenido algún problema con ella por la obra...

- Yo... no quería gritarte... – Ren agacho la mirada al tiempo que también volteaba el rostro; el no quería que Horo creyera que tenia que hacer algo por él y menos quería molestarse con el peliazul por tonterías como aquella... si el ainú tenia admiradoras por todo el maldito colegio no era culpa suya... él no era el causante de todo aquello...

- Creo que deberíamos dejar de ensayar... o mejor aun dejar de vernos las caras... ¿te haría feliz no? – Dijo un poco triste – te evitaré el hecho de tener que soportarme todo el tiempo, de tener que aguantar a una persona que incluso pienso... encuentras repulsiva.

- Horo yo no...

- ¡¡¡Ya basta Ren! ¡Entiendo lo que sientes ¿sabes! Y no me sorprende, después de todo eres el ser mas orgulloso de la tierra y crees que tienes que estar mirando a los demás por encima del hombro para no perder tu clase, pero puedes ahorrarte eso conmigo desde ahora.

Dicho aquello el chico de cabellos azules se dio la vuelta y, cuando iba a comenzar a avanzar sintió dos brazos sosteniéndole por la cintura...

- ¿R-Ren?

- No te vayas... no... No te enojes... no quería...

- Ren ¿Qué haces? – dijo el muchacho poniéndose algo nervioso y Ren...

Ren solo apoyo su rostro con suavidad en la espalda del ainú, al tiempo que este tomaba ambas manos de Ren sosteniéndolas con fuerza... deseando que no le dijera que estaba bromeando, que podía irse... deseando que por una vez aquella sensación de calidez no fuera mal vista por ninguno de los dos, deseando... solamente...

Un abrazo por parte de Ren...

Y así fue, el chino suavemente le fue soltando al tiempo que el ainú se giraba con suavidad y le apresaba entre sus brazos, aferrándolo a él, como si en cualquier momento despertara de un sueño, de un sueño donde su final hermoso acabaría en la cruda realidad... odiaba aquellos... odiaba no poder estar seguro si en ese instante Ren estaba con él, o era otra de esas fantasías donde solo en ellas era capas de recibir un poco de afecto de parte del pelivioláceo...

- Por favor perdóname tu... no quería preocuparte... – habló el muchacho – es solo que... me duele que me digas que no quieres actuar la obra...

- Porque?

- Porque... es algo importante para mí y lo sabes y siento... que solo tratas de buscar la manera en la que no pueda disfrutar de la vida...

- Eso no es cierto... yo no quiero eso...

- Lo se, pero soy humano Ren y lo olvido... sin embargo no hay nada mejor en esos momentos que un abrazo... gracias...

El chino lanzó al aire un suave suspiro y, lentamente escondió nuevamente su cabeza, ahora apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del ainú, dejándose estrechar y de pronto solo escucharon como caía lo que parecía un rayo dejando a toda la escuela sin electricidad...

Se separaron de forma lenta, observando apenas lo que podían por la escasa luz que se colaba entre las ventanas... ya había casi anochecido completamente...

- Esta lloviendo... – murmuró Ren al tiempo que escuchaba como en las mismas ventanas comenzaba a golpear la lluvia lentamente – deberemos esperar hasta que se reestablezca la luz y después irnos mojando... se nota que no cesará pronto la lluvia...

- Bueno... podríamos taparnos con mi paraguas... lo traje ayer y se quedó en mi casillero... ¿quieres...?

- por supuesto...

Ambos muchachos salieron del auditorio en silencio... aquella conversación entre ellos había sonado para ambos por demás extraña, contando que siempre se la pasaban peleando por cualquier estupidez...

Pero no les era posible apartar de ellos aquellos sentimientos...

Y Ren se reprendía mentalmente por aquellos ya que ¿Cuántas veces había demostrado arrepentirse de las cosas frente al peliazul? Nunca...

- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo o a tomar un café?... tengo hambre y supongo tu tienes frío – dijo el muchacho sacándole de sus pensamientos mientras extraía el paraguas de su casillero... le encantaba aquello de tener que compartir el paraguas con Ren, ya que le daría un motivo mas para poder abrazar al chico de cabellos violetas...

Ren solo asintió y sintió como el peliazul le pasaba rápidamente lo que parecía un abrigo negro...

Ese y el color blanco era el único color admisible en los abrigos y no podían tener ninguna clase de dibujo o cosas así, por lo que lo preferían los muchachos...

- Póntelo – escuchó que le susurraba y no lo dudo, le quedaba un poco grande tomando en cuenta que el ainú era mas alto que él pero aun así, era bastante abrigador... – se te ve bien...

- Pero... tu...

- No te preocupes... no tengo frío, mas bien siento algo de calor generalmente, así que no hay problema...

Sin más, ambos muchachos salieron por la puerta de entrada, el ainú tapando al ojidorado que no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo cuando sintió uno de los brazos del peliazul rodear delicadamente su cintura, atrayéndolo para protegerle mejor de la lluvia.

- Sabes... una vez me dijeron que un persona necesita como mínimo diez abrazos al día...

- Que estupidez...

- Es enserio Ren... de verdad si lo piensas le encuentras lógica... son muy tiernos y te hacen sentir mejor cuando te deprimes...

- Me suena a que has estado leyendo mensajitos de motivación personal... – soltó con sarcasmo.

- Bueno si... Lila me ayudo a abrir un correo electrónico y generalmente me manda mensajitos de ese tipo n.n

- ¿Podías evitar mencionarme a la niña chicle?...

- Bueno, si te molesta tanto lo intento... pero siguiendo el tema... decía que 'No existe un mal abrazo, solamente buenos y óptimos abrazos'

- Demasiada azúcar para mí... – murmuró suavemente Ren ante lo que el peliazul continúo hablando...

- También decía que Los abrazos son: libres de colesterol, endulzados naturalmente, 100 disponibles en la naturaleza y son totalmente reciclables... así que no te preocupes por engordar gatito... además decía que son... son seguros en cualquier tipo de clima... La verdad, Los abrazos son especialmente aconsejables para días fríos y lluviosos... como este... – terminada de decir esta frase el ainú sujeto mas fuerte la cintura del pelivioláceo aproximándolo mas a su cuerpo y logrando con ellos que las mejillas de este terminaran bastante sonrojadas... – gatito... abrázame ¿shi?

Ren abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada cuando escucho que el ainú le pedía esto y, sin embargo, sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, ese día sentía la necesidad de tener los brazos del peliazul rodeándole... así que, siguiendo los consejos del mensaje... rodeo con sus brazos igualmente al ainú, al tiempo que volteaba el rostro...

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se dijo a si mismo, no sabia que estaba sucediéndole pero en aquel momento sentía aquello completamente natural...

Y así caminando lentamente llegaron a un café...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Los días pasaron de forma rápida, todo volviendo a la normalidad lentamente, la verdad era que le estaba agradando la idea de la obra nuevamente al chico de china ya que recientemente a Horo le había dado porque practicaran incluso en la pensión para que no se le volviera a olvidar el ensayar...

Y bueno, gracias a eso estaban nuevamente juntitos, aunque verdaderamente en ocasiones no sabía porque el ainú terminaba sonrojándose... además...

Recientemente se estaba preguntando de donde Lyserg había sacado aquel libro...

Bueno, ya no importaba...

- ¡¡¡Horito!

Bueno, la única molestia era que aquella chica aun no se apartaba de el peliazul, y cada vez que le veía a él, ahora, le daba las peores miradas de muerte que podía dar, que para Ren se equiparaban a que ella estaba haciendo visco...

Sin embargo desde aquel día que compartieron el paraguas el chico de cabello azul prefería estar con él y, las conversaciones con Lila eran menos largas e importantes y a la vez se veía aburrido cuando lo hacía...

- ¿Si?

- Bueno, es solo que voy a ofrecer una fiesta en quince días y quería pues... invitarte... – la chica sonrió e inmediatamente Horo volteo a ver a Ren que siquiera estaba mirándole.

- Bueno, verás es solo que había quedado de... salir con Ren a ver una película – habló rápidamente, inventando por supuesto, el hecho.

Cosa que claro... a Lila no se le iba a escapar... más si su objetivo era tener en la fiesta al peliazul...

- Tranquilo... pueden ir a ver la película otro día ¿verdad Ren? Y si Ren quiere también puede venir a mi fiesta... – la muchacha le dirigía a Ren una mirada completamente hipócrita y, este, solo acató a seguir observando otro punto, uno inespecífico donde, casualmente Hao se aproximo para hablarles...

O mejor dicho, para evitar que Ren hiciera esa cara de haberse tragado un limón ácido con todo y cáscara...

- Oigan... – dijo jalando al peliverde que, sin haberlo querido tuvo que ir con Hao a la biblioteca - ¿vas a hacer una fiesta Lila?

- Si Hao – dijo la chica – ustedes dos también están cordialmente invitados... – habló refiriéndose también al peliverde - espero que sea la mejor fiesta del año... así que procuro invitar a los chicos populares...

- Bueno... en ese caso ahí estaremos... ¿no muchachos? – dijo de forma altanera mirando al peliverde que, sin razones aparentes se sonrojo un poco... haciendo que Ren fijara su atención en la sonrisa que Hao le estaba dirigiendo... y Lyserg simplemente asintió al comentario de Hao...

- Bien, entonces... los veo hasta el ensayo, Chao!

La chica se alejo rápidamente mientras que todos volteaban a mirar al peliazul cuando suspiro aliviado...

- No me metas en tus problemas. – se escuchó la voz del pelivioláceo entre el silencio, rompiéndolo y a la ves marchándose... a lo que Hao lo siguió.

Horo-Horo volteo a mirar a Lyserg que aun continuaba con las mejillas rojas y frunció el ceño... ¿Qué pasaba allí?

- Oye Horo... me harías un favor – habló el peliverde de forma tímida aun viendo como el pelilargo corría para alcanzar a Ren...

- Dime?

- Cuando llegues a una parte del libro que solamente esta añadida a este con grapas... ¿la soltarías y me la darías? Solo no la leas...

- Mmmm... Esa parte no esta, no la he visto... – dijo cuando comenzaba a caminar con lentitud detrás de Lyserg... – sino las tapas del libro se verían levantadas y bueno... no esta así, pero cualquier cosa yo te la doy...

- Gracias...

Lyserg también últimamente se estaba comportando muy raro... de hecho casi desde que había comenzado la obra se estaba comportando de aquella manera... y especialmente cuando le tocaba estar a solas con Hao, algo que pasaba a menudo en las ultimas semanas, tanto si estaban ensayando sus papeles, que en todo caso eran muy cortos, como si fuese comiendo o viendo televisión... y en parte, el ainú sospechaba que pasaba...

Porque el podía verse muy idiota pero sin duda, entre Lyserg y Hao pasaba algo...

------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

Bien... eso es todo; muchas gracias por leer y gracias a: **Sei August9, Ran Tao, Vicking, Faye-BurningDeep, Zahia-vlc, Risa.Haradaa, Saikano Li, tsumika, Princess Nausicaa, Patto, Yoh, ****angellight23, ****nicky y Lavance**., por dejarme un review, en verdad muchas gracias.

Bueno, mejo ya me despido que si no me apuro me linchan mi papi y mami porque ven que no estoy estudiando ni haciendo trabajos desde hace rato :P.

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Perdonen la demora pero es que he estado muy ocupada, aun así puedo traer este capitulo.

Y para no hacérselas larga, aquí ya se saben las advertencias y todo eso, por lo que sin mas el fic...

---------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 5:**

**Partes inéditas o...**

**¿Fantasías incontenibles?**

Cuando llegó a la pensión lo primero que hizo (además de comer) fue ir a sentarse y leer el libro...

Sin duda le había mentido a Lyserg y ya había visto esa parte añadida con grapas, pero como pensó que no era nada importante le había soltado y ahora andaba libremente debajo de su cama n.nU

Sin embargo la preocupación que tenía Lyserg cuando le dijo que no la leyera lo único que hizo fue darle ganas de hacerlo y, como nadie podía culparlo de ser una persona muy obediente, eso estaba haciendo, tratando de llegar a esa parte...

Y conforme avanzaba el libro se daba mas cuenta que, muchas de las cosas que en el ocurrían eran como... partes de lo que ello mismos vivían...

Eso le estaba sonando muy raro...

De verdad que desde hacía muchísimo tiempo ese libro lo traía con curiosidad, porque que el supiera no existía algo con tal título, pero en el caso que en verdad no fuera un 'libro' ¿Qué era? o mejor dicho ¿de donde había salido?

Lo único que sabía es que se suponía era anónimo y el pequeño peliverde, no le había querido dar muchos detalles cuando le pregunto, la verdad era que en ese momento se notaba un poco... nervioso...

Pero bueno... tenía que poner todo su esfuerzo para llegar a ese punto, ya que estaba un poco adelante y hacia muchísimo tiempo no se sentaba con el libro, solamente leía el libreto... y se daba cuenta que en parte se perdí de muchas cosas que eran distintas...

Como la parte en la que William obligaba a Leyan a volverlo a besar, esa parte era demasiado leve en el libreto y parecía un intento de violación en el libro n.nU y no era que le gustaran esas cosas pero... eran... interesantes...

Bueno... llegaba en por lo menos dos horitas no más, así que a darle duro a la lectura...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ren se encontraba sentado en la parte de afuera de la pensión pensando en todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde con Horo... bueno, no era que hubiera pasado mucho entre ellos pero, la forma en la que trató de quitarse de encima a Lila, por una vez, le encanto... o al menos hizo que se sintiera bien...

Pero en fin, ahora no les quedaba más que ir a esa estúpida fiesta que tenia la muchacha... al menos sabía que Horo iba a estar con él...

- Vaya... – escuchó la voz de Yoh detrás suyo - ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar comiendo ya que Horo arrasó con todo lo que había...

- verdaderamente no tengo hambre Yoh...

- ¿Los invitaron a la fiesta?

- ¿Cómo?...

- A Anna y a mi también... creo que esa chica quiere hacer mas de lo que realmente puede, mira que invitar a Lyserg y Hao juntos... eso es un suicidio, al menos desde el punto de vista de Tamao... ¿y como te va con el papel hijo mío?

- Yoh...

- Esta bien... pero ¿Cómo te adecuas a eso? Mira que ese beso que se dieron tu y Horo parecía de película n.n

- no volverá a ocurrir, a menos que así lo dicte el libreto estrictamente.

- jijiji...

- de que te ríes...

- Es solo que... – comenzó pero de pronto fue cortado por una voz proveniente de adentro...

- Yoh Asakura, ven ahora mismo!

Ren vio como a la velocidad de un rayo Yoh ya estaba de pie, rumbo al lugar en el cual sin duda se encontraba Anna y sonrió... sin duda alguna esos dos se amaban completamente... era imposible no verlo pero Horo y él...

Eso si era algo complicado, las cosas no eran tan fáciles siendo ellos dos hombres y además, sabiendo que el chico de cabellos azules no tenia ningún interés en otro muchacho o siquiera pensaba en relacionarse de 'esa' manera con ellos... y él...

Tenia que aceptar que le quería, que le gustaba...

Y que le deseaba...

Movió la cabeza intentando disipar esos pensamientos y, al tiempo sintió como alguien mas se sentaba a su lado... conocía esa esencia pero le extrañaba que fuera a sentarse a su lado a platicar con él...

- Ren... no has visto unas páginas sueltas sujetadas con grapas?

- No.

- es que se las di a Horo con el libro y eso en definitiva NO debe leerlo... – habló preocupado y recalcando la palabra no con demasiada fuerza. – el problema es que le dije que no las leyera y... aunque me dijo que no las tenia presiento que si las vio... y el las tiene...

- Y para que le dijiste eso, o mejor... ¿para que le diste el libro?

- Es que – pareció dudarlo uno momentos pero luego continuo – es solo que el me pidió el libro para ver mas a fondo de que trataba la obra, para poder interpretar mejor su papel e identificarse mas con su personaje... al menos esos fueron los argumentos que me dio, el problema es que no lo dude y se me fueron...

- Bien, lo mejor es que vayas a preguntarle en este momento – dijo Ren mientras le volvía a mirar fijamente pero noto que Lyserg tenia la mirada fija en el horizonte – conozco al Hoto-Hoto, y si el las tiene, y le dijiste que no las leyera... es lo que esta haciendo en este preciso momento...

Vio a Lyserg abrir los ojos lo más que pudo y al momento siguiente este solo salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto de Horo-Horo...

¿Que pasaba ahora?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El ainú tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras que leía...

¿De donde había sacado Lyserg aquel libro?

'_Y mientras mas expresara sus sensaciones sabía, los sentimientos de ambos estarían libres en el universo infinito, eterno que se formaba al abrir su espíritu...'_

Dios!... no podía evitar imaginarse a Ren... como Leyan en aquel instante, no podía evitar que su imaginación volara de aquella manera...

'_Will...lliam... mmm...'_

OK... esa parte tenía dos opciones... o venía extra... o... simplemente...

Bueno, no encontraba ese otro motivo pero, de alguna forma iba a averiguar que era lo que Lyserg hacia con un libro de aquella denominación en sus manos, y aun peor, haciéndoles interpretar eso como obra...

Bien... ya había terminado ese grupito de hojas, ahora... ¿Cómo le preguntaba a Lyserg sin decirle que las había leído... que sabía lo que contenían?

"Veamos... ¿le digo que antes las había visto pero... me dio vergüenza decirle eso en la tarde?... mmm... la verdad es que no es una excusa creíble viniendo de mi..."

En eso, el muchacho de cabello azul escuchó como tocaban la puerta suavemente...

"seguramente es Ren" – adelante!

La pequeña puertita se abrió lentamente y de pronto...

- HORO-HORO!

Y allí, justo en el umbral de la puerta ahora CERRADA se encontraba el peliverde mirándole lo que parecía molesto... y mirando... las hojitas a su lado...

- Lyserg... amigo ñ.ñ – soltó con nerviosismo - ... emmm... ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Sucede algo?

- Horo... creí que te quedó mas que claro que no quería que leyeras las hojas!

- Ah! Este... ¿yo? ¿Leyendo?... para nada! – el tono poco convincente que estaba utilizando no le agrado para nada al chico de ojos claros - Solo estaba... emm... solo... las buscaba... y... y... las encontré!... jeje... je... ¿no me crees? – Dijo ante la cara de incredulidad que tenia el muchacho de cabellos verdes, además de parecer resignado... – ToT es que yo quería saber!... – soltó el peliazul ya cansado del silencio que se había extendido en la habitación – pero yo... ¿Qué hace esa parte allí?

- Ah! Eso... pues... u/u... no le digas a nadie...

- Emmm... no te culpo... es incomodo pero... ¿no me respondes? – El ainú escuchó al inglés suspirar levemente y... de cierta forma eso le indico que podía comenzar con el interrogatorio - ¿Quién escribió el libro? Porque se que lo sabes, pero no nos lo quieres decir OK...

- Este... bueno... ¿no se lo dices a nadie?

- No n.n

- siquiera a Ren?

- Ni a Ren... de hecho mejor no decirle a Ren el papel que le toco interpretar en eso... – el ainú vio como el chico de cabello verde se sonrojaba al extremo mientras miraba a todos los lugares existentes en la habitación menos, al peliazul y, sin más soltó...

- Yo. – la cara de Horo le dijo al muchacho que no había entendido muy bien lo que le había dicho así que agregó – recuerdas el día que tu y Ren se pasaban papelitos en el aula diciendo no se que de la profesora...?

- Sip, que tu estabas escribiendo en las ultimas hojas de un cuaderno que no se para que usabas, escribías algo y te lo decomisaron?

- Si... de hecho fue... eso...

- Y ¿Qué pasó?

- Bueno ¿que supones que pasó? comenzó a leer por el final notando que era una historia y, para cuando me la devolvió una semana después, me dijo que quería que la interpretáramos para trabajo comunal – Lyserg suspiro – y la verdad es que no supe como negarme. – el chico de cabello verdes, ahora mas sonrojado de lo que estaba anteriormente miró al ainú fijamente a los ojos – no le digas a nadie... se enojaran si saben que yo escribí eso...

- No te lo niego, en algo me molesta. – Volvió a escucharse un suspiro pero, esta ocasión de parte del muchacho de ojos oscuros – sin embargo no lo hace del todo.

Lyserg, sintiéndose más en confianza se sentó junto a Horo para que así pudieran conversar de forma mas relajada. Ambos muchachos sonrieron y Lyserg continúo con la conversación.

- Me alegra; pero no creo a Ren le caiga tan bien como a ti. Es mejor no decirle nada, al meno por ahora.

- Si... oye ¿de donde sacaste esa parte ahora que lo pienso? Realmente no es que me moleste pero, es intrigante y como estamos en confianza – en aquel preciso instante se quedo en silencio por el hecho que Lyserg interrumpió.

- Te digo si me dices algo tu primero.

- Bien, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué besaste de esa forma a Ren? Me tiene intrigado sabes, es que no se, era como si te lo quisieras comer o algo así... – el chico miró como a cada palabra los colores de Horo iban subiendo hasta acabar peor que una bombilla navideña e incluso semáforo en rojo...

- Bueno, supongo que no te molestara si te digo pues tienes una mentalidad muy abierta. – el chico sonrió recordando aquel dulce momento cosa que no paso desapercibida por el inglés, suavemente dejó salir como un susurro – Ren me gusta muchísimo Lyserg... me encanta...

Ante aquella confesión (que por supuesto, el peliverde en parte se esperaba) este no pudo mas que sonreír; la verdad esa obra estaba teniendo mejores efectos que los que el mismo pensaba, como el hecho, de que Horo finalmente haya aceptado que le gustaba el chino (porque el siempre había notado aquello) y en su caso...

Necesitaba un consejo muy grande.

- No es nada malo, al menos en tu caso pero yo... verás, desde hace algún tiempo me sentía confundido con Hao. Ya sabes, todo eso de que el mató a mi familia y bueno, no deja de ser difícil para mi aun ahora tenerlo cerca sin embargo, en ocasiones, cuando comencé a escribir eso me venía el la mente y, todo se creo como una fantasía.

- No entiendo – Horo ladeo la cabeza como tratando de acomodar las ideas y Lyserg sonrió.

- Que últimamente me había estado sintiendo atraído hacia Hao, intentaba evitarlo pero... no pude. El libro, lo comencé intentando sacar esas ideas de mi cabeza y así fue como entré en un fantasía irrealizable. Pero cada vez que intentaba sacarlo más de allí regresaba con más fuerza, es así como nació esa historia en la que a veces lo personajes se encuentran muy unidos y en otras, distanciados. Por ello no me fue difícil adecuar los diálogos a como los querían Ren y tu.

- Pero, ¿Por qué piensas que es algo malo?

- Por todo lo que Hao representa en mi pasado, todo ese dolor y sufrimiento.

- Él cual ahora, tiene la oportunidad de sanar. – el ainú sonrió dándole mas confianza al muchacho de cabello verde.

- Pero no se que sienta Hao – recalcó Lyserg – y en ultimo caso, me sentiría extraño, no se si sea correcto. Además ya sabes como es él... siempre presumiendo de las cosas que tiene y, si sabe que me tiene a mi aunque sea en un grado mínimo y de sentimientos comenzará a presumirme como uno mas de sus logros, mas por el supuesto odio que se supone le tengo y no quiero eso Horo, no quiero ser un trofeo para Hao.

- Sabes que me estas haciendo pensar que estas enamorado – Horo volvió su vista hacia el techo y, fijamente observo los detalles que hacían esa habitación 'suya' – la forma en la que te gustaría que Hao te tome en cuenta, es una clara muestra de ello. - El chico de cabellos verdes sonrió levemente...

- Nunca lo había pensado así...

- Oye, y mi pregunta – claramente el otro chico le dijo con la mirada que podía proseguir - ¿Cómo le hiciste parea escribir esa parte? Porque ya que se que eres tu quien interpreta uno de los papeles es obvio que Hao haga el otro y esa partecita... como te dicho ¿es algo diferente del contexto en general? – observó claramente como el inglés se sonrojaba y mirando hacia otro lugar respondió.

- Fue... un sueñito que tuve con Hao – el otro chico abrió los ojos a mas no poder y, viendo la confianza que Lyserg le tenia sonrió de manera picara luego de alguno segundos – de hecho... Hao es William según como lo hice, por eso la única característica que puse de Leyan eran sus ojos claros, creo que era algo representativo y que a la vez lo haría especial, el dejar a la imaginación la verdadera apariencia de Leyan solo sabiendo lo poco común en sus ojos, creo que a Ren le quedo como anillo al dedo en verdad.

- Ahh... eso explica muchas cosas. – Se vio como el chico de cabellos azules pensó unos instantes antes de continuar con la conversación – pero ¿Por qué Hao sabía de la trama antes que nadie? Muchos sabían lo poco de las primeras páginas pero en más de un ocasión Hao le dijo a Ren que pensara mejor si quería el papel... y he de aceptar que eso me molestaba.

- El sabía lo que pasaría y los problemas que traería que Ren, en pocas palabras otro chico, fuera tu pareja de actuación... Hao 'sin querer' se había leído ya LA MITAD del libro en una ocasión que entro a mi habitación sin mi permiso, dichosamente exceptuando esa parte... y claro que no sabe que fui yo quien la escribió.

- Mmmm... Entiendo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ren ya llevaba rato estando en el mismo lugar junto a Hao... este no parecía querer hablar mucho ese día por algún motivo en especial y Ren, en parte estaba intrigado por ello.

Solamente llego momentos después de que Lyserg se hubiera marchado y se sentó a su lado sin decir absolutamente nada...

Al menos hasta ese momento...

- Ren... ¿alguna vez te has sentido celoso? Bueno, celoso sí pero ¿con alguien de la casa? Me explico ¿verdad? – habló algo preocupado al tiempo que fijaba casi mecánicamente la vista en aquel muchacho de cabellos violetas. – digo, como de que el ainú se junte mucho con ciertas personas de la casa y te comienzas a sentir desplazado...

- No... Bueno, quizás a veces con Tamao un poco. Ya sabes, a veces Horo esta mucho con ella y bueno, eso me pone celoso, pero me he dado cuenta que es solo cuando tiene hambre porque, después se sienta a tragar y tragar. – últimamente Ren no sabia porque hablaba tanto con Hao, quizás en parte, sentía que el le entendía, por el hecho de que le gustara un muchacho también.

- Pero al menos es una chica, y sabemos que Tamao sería incapaz de querer algo con el peliazul. – Explico – pero, no estoy seguro de eso mismo entre Lyserg y Horo ¿sabes cuanto llevan encerrados hablando? – Ren rodó los ojos de forma desesperada. Había llegado a preguntarse que tan posesivo podía ser Hao con las cosas que declaraba como suyas aun sin pedir permiso, en este caso, a algo que tenia una voluntad propia.

Pero eso de que Horo tuviera que ver en los temores de Hao tampoco le gusto a él.

Más que nada, porque en parte tenía algo de razón, a veces Horo se pasaba horas con Lyserg con el pretexto de perfeccionar su papel, pero aun así, eran horas que pasaban sin más que la compañía del otro.

Era desesperante.

- Una hora, treinta minutos y veintitrés segundos aumentando! – Soltó Hao ya harto de ese silencio por parte del chino - ¿y no te preocupas?

- Horo y yo no somos nada como para que pueda decidir que puede hacer o no hacer él con su vida.

- Pero... – trató de cuestionar y minutos después solo suspiro – Lyserg y yo tampoco, sin embargo, en ocasiones me gustaría que no fuera así, me gustaría que estuviéramos mas unidos, o que por lo menos, no mandara tantas indirectas cuando estoy con él... se que no puedo reprocharle las cosas Ren, pero Lyserg, se ha vuelto... – el pelilargo se corto de ponto y dejo de hablar mientras que analizaba lo que acababa de decir y Ren, aun sin pensarlo, termino la frase.

- Importante para ti.

- ¿Será que es normal por la edad o algo así?

- No, si te gusta no puedes hacer nada, mas que sentarte y dejar que las cosas pasen.

- a ti no te ha servido mucho eso con Horo...

- Es diferente – alego sintiéndose un poco sonrojado frente al descaro de Hao para hablar de las cosas, no sabia si Hao se había dado cuenta pero hacía MUY poco que se había enterado que Horo le gustaba como para hablar así de todo.

- ¿En que? En que el al menos te considera su amigo, que estuviste dispuesto a dar tu vida por él y, que a pesar de todo es tan baboso que ni cuenta se da.

- Horo no es tonto... es solo que se que no demuestro mucho las cosas. – alegó dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba estar defendiendo al ainú cuando todo lo que Hao decía a él ya le había pasado por la mente.

- Por miedo. – Hao hizo como que estaba tosiendo para soltar esta frase.

- NO! No es miedo.

- ¿Entonces es? – dijo el castaño esperando la continuación por parte del chino pero este permaneció callado, la verdad era que no tenia un buen motivo por el cual no decirle a Horo que le gustaba. Después de todo ya tenían la suficiente confianza entre ellos como para que hablaran libremente de todo y sin embargo...

Le resultaba prácticamente imposible hablar con él de sus sentimientos...

Es que simplemente no podía imaginarse a si mismo, al gran Ren Tao, diciéndole otro hombre 'me gustas', se vería demasiado patético, al menos desde su forma de mirar las cosas.

- Ren, no puedes simplemente fingir que no sientes temor de la reacción que tome el ainú – al ver que no continuaba Hao intuyo que no tenia ningún argumento que darle, así que continuo dando sus sabios y (a su parecer) útiles consejos. – sabes, da... no se algo tener que aceptarlo pero, cuando lo haces, es bueno.

Ren continúo sin hablar mirando hacia el cielo... hasta que se escuchó la cerradura de la habitación del cuarto del ainú abrirse con suavidad y Lyserg y Horo salieron riendo de ella ocasionando que Ren frunciera levemente el ceño.

- Creo que entiendo lo que sientes – dijo y acto seguido a esto se levantó del lugar en donde estaba, adentrándose en la casa hasta que se cruzó con ambos en el pasillo. Miró por un momento a Horo y sin más siguió su camino...

- Ves a lo que me refería – el ainú dijo al peliverde – es incomprensible... en verdad no se que piensa a veces... creo que hasta me llega a odiar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

- Bueno muchachos, es todo por hoy.

Horo, igual que en todos sus ensayos suspiro aliviado cuando llegaban a su final. Después de cierta cantidad de tiempo de estar practicando diariamente le resultaba bastante fastidioso, mas por el hecho de que su estomago estaba teniendo que adoptar diferentes hábitos alimenticios que no quería...

Salió de forma lenta, observando como aquel día era a Lyserg y a Hao a los que les tocaba arreglar el salón de actos... últimamente las cosas habían cambiado un poco y el oji-verde ya no trataba de huirle al Asakura, mas bien era como si hubiesen empezado a pasar mas tiempo juntos.

Y Ren y él también lo estaban, las oportunidades que tenían para charlar pasaban volando, como si el tiempo realmente no existiera, o les ignorara.

- Horo... ¿quieres ir a una cafetería? – escuchó que le preguntaba aquella hermosa voz por detrás de la espalda. Simplemente se volteo a mirarle encontrándoselo algo sudoroso como si hubiese corrido para alcanzarle y pudo observar algunas muchachas que estaban detrás de el.

Fue cuando comprendió que nuevamente estaba huyendo de alguna chica que quisiera que salieran juntos aunque fuese una vez.

- La verdad ya tenia planeado algo... – dijo de forma fría; no podía evitar que le molestase el que a veces (no siempre) al chino se le acercaran chicas, sin embargo, era mas común verle solo pues el mismo se encargaba de ahuyentar a las muchachas.

- Ahh... – dejó escapar al tiempo que se detenía algo decepcionado. El también se detuvo y se le quedó mirando fijamente al gatito. La verdad es que no tenía una expresión definida en el rostro... no como el quisiera.

Mas a pesar de eso el ainú le sonrió...

- Pero... – agregó de forma lenta viendo los ojos de Ren mirarle fijamente. – prefiero acompañarte... ya después haré lo que debía.

El chino sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa que ahora se permitía mas mostrar puesto que se había dado cuenta de que a Horo le llamaba bastante la atención que lo hiciera.

- Entonces vamos. – soltó como si en realidad no le importara pero, muy en el fondo a punto de saltar de felicidad...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

- Bueno, creo que con esto terminamos. – dijo el pelilargo al tiempo que acomodaba una caja sobre cuatro que ya estaban y miró como el peliverde se recostaba de forma simple en una de ellas cuidadosamente. - ¿estas cansado?

El inglés solo se limito a mirarle y responder con una adorable sonrisa; la verdad era que después de aquella conversación con Horo, le había parecido mejor tratar de ver a Hao de otra manera. No como si hubiese cambiado en muchas cosas su forma de pensar y de ser, sino como una persona que apenas estaba descubriendo las cosas realmente buenas en la vida.

Y hasta ahora le había funcionado a la perfección esto.

Había descubierto en ese corto lapso de tiempo que en verdad, lo que le faltaba era un poco mas de trato y que no siempre era tan arrogante como trataba de lucir.

- Deberíamos irnos ya, creo que se esta haciendo verdaderamente tarde. – volvió a decir el castaño al momento que el ojiverde cerraba sus ojos, pero, para cuando este volvió abrirlos pudo ver como aun habían algunas cosas tiradas detrás del escenario.

- Nos falta la parte posterior – dijo de forma lenta mientras que se levantaba y, lentamente rodeaba el escenario comenzando a acomodar la parte que les faltaba.

Lo bueno, era que sin necesidad de decirle que fuera ayudarle Hao ya había comenzado; le agradaba aquello, la verdad era que le agradaba de sobremanera estar con él, aun después de todo.

Sin embargo, como si fuese alguna treta del destino para descubrirles, cuando estaban a punto de terminar guardando las ultimas cajas definitivamente (por suerte nunca dejaban demasiadas cosas tiradas detrás del escenario) Hao se tropezó con una grieta que curiosamente apareció por el piso y, sin mas, al tratar de mantener el equilibrio junto con la caja de vestuarios (pelucas y cintas de colores), camino unos cuantos pasos...

Y su 'mala' suerte se hizo presente cuando al ir caminando de aquella forma tambaleante chocó contra la espalda de Lyserg quien se volvió rápidamente solo para ser sujetado por Hao en su intento de no caer mientras que la caja de vestuarios salía volando por los aires...

'¡PPUUMMM!'

Cuando el ojiverde abrió los ojos mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de su cuerpo se encontró con que Hao estaba sobre el en una posición que se veía MUY insinuadora...

Se quedó inmediatamente de piedra mientras todas las pelucas estaba a sus alrededores y las cintas, de materiales ligeros comenzaban a caer a su alrededor como papeles de colores.

Lyserg no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en como se veía, y mas que estaba con Hao, le confundía enormemente; no tenía derecho a estar sintiendo esas cosas, no debería no...

...no... Podía...

- Estas bien?

Perdió completamente la capacidad que tenia de pensar en aquel momento cuando Hao acaricio de forma delicada una de sus mejillas formulando dicha pregunta...

No sabía que contestar, no sabia que le estaba pasando a Hao e incluso, que le estaba pasando a el. Solo podía comprender que por unos instantes sus labios querían probar los de Hao, dejar que este los recorriera...

Hao le gustaba, si, lo sabía perfectamente, sabia que Hao le gustaba pero, de ser una simple ilusión irrealizable a poder probar sus labios, a dejarle que le tocase, eran dos cosas muy distintas y sabia además, que aquello estaba mal por todo lo que habían pasado...

- Yo... – artículo de forma lenta, tratando de soltar algo que hiciera que el Asakura se levantara y le dejase, que nada sucediera, que no le diera esperanzas de algo que verdaderamente nunca debía pasar.

Sin embargo sintió como la mano del Asakura se quedaba en su mejilla en algo que podría llamar fácilmente caricia y in mas el pulgar de Hao acariciaba sus labios...

- Lo siento... – escuchó que le susurró antes de que sus labios entraran en contacto. La cercanía era extrema y Hao no pudo soportarlo mas; quería que Lyserg le respondiese que le diera un pedacito de ese corazón suyo que para el en ocasiones resultaba prácticamente inalcanzable.

Y simplemente pudo sentir como el ingles le dejaba recorrer sus labios y en ocasiones incluso respondía.

Pero de la misma forma tuvieron que separarse, no podían estar eternamente en un beso y, les resulto imposible no sentir pena de que aquel contacto hubiese muerto.

- Yo... – trató de explicarse Hao pero Lyserg solo volteo la cabeza sin decir nada... – me encantaría que pasáramos mas tiempo juntos para poder conocernos mas... hemos tenido muchos encontrones malos, pero supongo que podemos intentar... comenzar de cero.

El chico de cabello verle le miró fijamente al tiempo de que el pelilargo se incorporaba.

- ¿Por qué lo...?

- No pude evitarlo...

- Pero yo...

- Solo te pido que lo pienses mejor, aun hay mucho que necesito que aclaremos... pero quiero que estemos en mejores condiciones cuando lo haga; no quiero perderte...

El chico de cabellos verdes le miró y, simplemente asintió...

Talvez no había sido tan mala idea (como dijo Ren) intentarlo...

------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------

Hi! Bueno, la verdad es que se que me tarde bastante pero tomando n cuenta las cosas que he hecho últimamente no fue tanto lo que tarde en escribir este capi.

Bien, la verdad es que ahora tampoco estoy muy suelta de tiempo, así que solo agradezco a las personas que me enviaron un review, en verdad que se los agradezco muchísimo y me disculpo por no poderlos contestar en este preciso instante sin embargo...

**Gracias a: _Faye-BurningDeep, Hitomi Miwa, Patto, Tsumika, Kiky-05, Rockergirl-sk, SeiAugust9, Saikano Li, Angellight23, Chy-san, Kasiel-16, Vickyng, Princess Nausicaa y Mutamuneko._**

Que me dejaron un review en el capi anterior espero que les haya gustado este capi también, así que nos vemos, Chao!

Leo.

P.D.: tratare de actualizar pronto n.n


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: **

**Fiestas entre 'amigos'**

No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento.

Jamás de los jamases debió, haber aceptado ir a una tonta fiesta solo porque el ainú le pidió que lo hiciera, pero ya ¿Qué quedaba si era allí donde se encontraba en aquel momento?

Viendo como la gente pasaba a su alrededor y algunas chicas molestas se le quedaban mirando como si fuera la ultima maravilla del mundo, al igual que al peliazul...

De hecho EN ESPECIAL AL PELIAZUL.

Le molestaba, le molestaba de sobremanera la forma en la que todas aquellas y en ocasiones aquellos les miraban a ambos, como si algo pudiera pasar entre ellos... en especial cuando ese alguien que miraba a su peliazul era Lila.

Diablos, odiaba tener que ser tan posesivo con el chico pero no podía evitarlo...

- Oye Ren ¿en verdad no quieres ir a bailar con alguna muchacha?

- No¿tu si?

- No es que... nada.

El peliazul volteo el rostro de manera resignada; lo sabía, era un tonto al no querer aceptarlo de buenas a primeras...

Simplemente Ren Tao estaba fuera de sus posibilidades, si con costos enormes era su amigo, ahora... ¿su pareja? De solo pensarlo le daba risa... al menos en sus pensamientos, Ren se burlaría de él hasta el cansancio y después, cortaría todo laso de amistad o lo que fuera...

Sin embargo, por momentos le gustaba pensar que siquiera esos ojos dorados que le enloquecían le miraban como algo mas...

Aunque a veces dudaba ciertamente que estuviese errado. Para él, había algo fuerte entre ambos aunque Ren nunca aceptaría que eso era así. Para él... para él y su corazón todo era posible.

Solo que pensar en 'sacar a Ren a bailar' le parecía por el momento ridículo, mas por la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar. Si estuviesen solos lo haría, Ren simplemente lo tomaría como una broma de su parte o algo así, jamás podría ver sus intenciones, el fondo de su corazón estremecido por su sola cercanía...

- ¿Estas aburrido? – preguntó con suavidad Ren mirando al peliazul, la fiesta en si estaba buena pero Horo, por algún motivo extraño no parecía estar completamente divirtiéndose. – el olor a cigarrillo me molesta, creo que mejor voy a fuera.

- Voy contigo.

- a ti no te molesta.

- Si no quieres que vaya solo dilo...

- Yo... no me molesta, solo quiero que te diviertas.

Sin embargo, Ren se había vuelto mucho mas abierto con él, hablaban mas, conversaban de diversas cosas... hasta en ocasiones podía deleitarse al escuchar una sonrisa de los labios del pelivioláceo, una sonrisa verdadera, pura, simplemente fascinante.

Tomo la mano de Ren ocasionando, sin darse cuenta que este se sonrojara de sobre manera y comenzaron a salir del lugar de forma pausada pues, si iban muy rápido se tropezarían con alguien. La casa de Lila era bastante amplia, y tenia un hermoso jardín en la parte de afuera donde realmente pocas personas habían pasado.

El sin embargo amando la naturaleza fue al primer lugar al que se le ocurrió pasar... y sabía que a Ren también le había gustado.

Se sentaron en el pasto, en un lugar estratégico donde quedaban ocultos por las sombras de algunos arbustos, sin embargo, desde donde podían ver todo perfectamente.

Y bueno... para no sentirse incómodos comenzaron a conversar de todo un poco, nada en especial ni importante en realidad.

Al menos hasta que a Horo se le ocurrió preguntar, o mejor dicho se le salio aquella frase...

- ¿Alguna vez has querido estar en la piel de Leyan?

- No entiendo.

- Bueno... me refiero a su situación. – respondió el ainú un poco apenado. – ya sabes, estar enamorado.

Bajo esos arbustos, era una suerte que la sombra fuera tan intensa porque un sonrojo se extendió por todo su rostro dejándole las mejillas calientes; más de una ocasión había deseado, ser Leyan, poder descansar con suavidad aunque fuese unos segundos sobre los brazos de Horo... poder ser amado...

Pero era imposible, dejar de guardar las apariencias.

Le era imposible en aquellas circunstancias decirle la verdad y aun peor...

Su orgullo no se lo permitía.

- Bueno yo... – respondió de forma pausada, la verdad era que ya estaba mas que enamorado... lo había descubierto, se había dado cuenta de que fuera lo que fuera que sentía por el peliazul...

Solo podía reconocerlo como amor.

Debilidad, lo que fuera que provocara que estuviera en aquella situación podía ser doloroso o reconfortante.

- Bueno... – intentó decir; simplemente las palabras no salían fue el momento en que volteo a ver hacia un lado, donde pudo distinguir no solo una ligera silueta que se aproximaba a donde ellos se encontraban sino, las presencias de a quienes pertenecía.

- ¿Son...? – le preguntó Horo un poco fuerte por lo que le puso en señal de silencio un dedo sobre los labios, acto que les estremeció a ambos.

- Creo que si, es imposible confundir sus presencias pero... ¿juntos? – le dijo Ren con suavidad, al tiempo que observaban como aquellas dos personas se detenían justo a unos metros de ellos, cerca de un árbol con hojas bastante claras, de tonos dorados y verdes claro por lo que sin lugar a duda, las pocas luces que habían por el jardín (al contrario de los arbustos) le daban un matiz claro y lleno de armonía.

Y bueno, el sitio estaba lo bastante alejado de la algarabía como para que los sonidos de la conversación les llegaran perfectamente.

Sin duda era vergonzoso pero, mucho mejor que romper el momento ya que ambos sabían, que por alguna de las dos partes, existía una atracción muy fuerte, sin saber que era mutua...

- Bueno yo... – escucharon el suspiro del chico al tiempo, que volvía a amarrar su cabello castaño, Hao, se encontraba de frente a cierto peliverde que le miraba de forma interrogante y extrañamente interesado en lo que el otro le decía.

Un comportamiento un poco raro teniendo en cuenta los problemas por los que pasaban generalmente.

- Si en verdad no lo deseas es mejor que no me digas nada.

- Es que si quiero pero, me cuesta trabajo... ya sabes...

- Eres el gran Hao Asakura ¿cierto? Por eso te cuesta tanto. – la voz de Lyserg sonaba algo triste y era mas que obvio que para Hao las palabras eran difíciles de pronunciar también. Y Ren ya sabia por donde iba el asunto, Hao le había dicho que ya no aguantaba...

- No, no es por eso.

- ¿Entonces? – urgió el chico que movió la cabeza de cierta manera para mirar a Hao a los ojos, lo que provocó que la luz blanca de una de las farolas iluminara sus ojos con un matiz angelical.

- Yo... – Hao soltó un pequeño suspiro – no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho pero, si pudiera enmendar algo sería el daño que te hice... solo no me arrepiento de ello totalmente porque gracias a ello te conocí.

Hao miró a Lyserg por unos instantes a los ojos viendo como a este se le cristalizaban unos momentos en lágrimas...

Mientras que Horo estaba con la mandíbula por el piso y Ren no podía dejar de pensar en lo valiente que era Hao al hacer eso, se estaba arriesgando a que Lyserg le rechazara completamente y para siempre.

Se estaba arriesgando porque el tema que tocaba era delicado y sin embargo lo hacía...

Hao era valiente, y era algo que aunque no admitiera de forma directa admiraba de él.

- Yo... no se que mas decirte Lyserg, no he cambiado mucho, se que aun soy algo que detestas pero... me gustaría demostrarte que lo soy te puede llegar a gustar.

- Yo no... No tengo nada que responder, es todo lo que quería escuchar.

- ¿Mmmj?

- Te perdono. – el muchacho inglés movió un poco su cabeza y limpio con cuidado unas cuantas lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

- Hay... algo más... – continuo Hao, le costaba en el alma decir aquellas cosas no solo porque de verdad las sentía, si no porque sabia lo que podía perder, sabía lo que arriesgaba.

No era solo por su orgullo que en cierta forma se veía fortalecido y a la vez un tanto quebrado al pedir disculpas pero, si era necesario para saber si algún día podría tener a Lyserg, lo haría.

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno... esto hará que me odies otra vez ¿sabes? – bromeo, aunque en verdad aquel pensamiento le dolió un poco.

- No lo sabré si no lo dices... a menos que fueras tu quien se comió mis pastelitos de chocolate y no me dijeras – devolvió la broma tratando de aligerar el ambiente; la verdad le resultaba un poco extraño hablarle con tanta familiaridad a Hao pero, aquello se sentía bien...

Solo que de pronto el castaño se aproximo un poco mas hasta dejarle acorralado contra el árbol.

- Eso fue Horo-Horo... – respondió, aun mas bajo a lo que el ainú estuvo a punto de saltar porque había sido en realidad Yoh... (aunque Hao no supiera y le hubiera encontrado buscando algún sobreviviente) sin embargo Ren lo contuvo con una mirada que claramente le decía que debía dejar que ellos aclararan el problema.

- ¿Entonces?...

- Es solo que... me atreví a fijarme en ti... – Lyserg sin previo aviso se sonrojo al sentir como las manos de Hao lo atraían por la cintura con lentitud y sin embargo... – me gustas mucho, Lyserg.

El peliverde se asombró un poco, más aun cuando Hao se aproximo un poco más hasta que sus labios se rozaban con el solo hecho de respirar de esa agitada manera en la que ahora lo hacían... lo detuvo un poco apoyando sus manos en pecho del castaño y, dejando que sus labios se acariciaran de esa forma un poco mas.

Y sin más, aproximo por cuenta propia su rostro aun mas dejando que en unos instantes sus labios jugaran para después unirse... y después de unos instantes separarse...

- Yo... – trató de hablar Lyserg pero Hao le silencio con su dedo índice.

- Lo entiendo... – también fue confuso para mi aceptarlo y decidirme a decírtelo después de tantas cosas pero, al final lo logre... volvamos adentro que de lo contrario alguien vendrá a buscarnos...

Sin mas Hao tomó cuidadosamente una mano de Lyserg y la beso, llevándolo luego, igual de esa mano hasta adentro...

- ¡Guau¿Quién hubiera dicho que los dos terminarían juntos? – soltó Horo apenas ya no se veían mas, Ren por otra parte estaba como en un estado de shock...

¿Por qué para ellos había sido tan fácil con tantos problemas que tenían y para él...?

Para él era simplemente tan difícil decirle algo amable a Horo aun cuando entre ellos nunca hubo ningún problema serio...

- ¿Ren?

- Volvamos adentro. – respondió con una voz inexpresiva.

- ¿Qué te pasa¿Acaso... Hao te gustaba? – preguntó con cierto enfado mal disimulado el peliazul.

- No, yo ya sabía lo que Hao sentía por Lyserg...

- Entonces Lyserg...

- ¡TAMPOCO! – estalló de pronto al sentir el suave toque de la mano de Horo en su hombro.

- Ren espera. – ordeno el ainú cuando estaba a punto de caminar y simplemente se volteo de forma pausada... no podía ver la expresión del ainú, esta simplemente estaba cubierta por sus cabellos, al igual que debía estarlo la suya propia para el peliazul.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Porque estas así...?

- Por nada.

- No te pones así por nada – declaro ya enojado – anda, trata de negármelo pero lo se, estas triste o enojado, no puedes estar simplemente indiferente a todo...

- No eres quien para decirme que hacer y que no.

- Por lo menos me gustaría saberlo yo...

- No.

- ¿Por qué? – le dolía, le dolía que Ren fuera así con él y sin embargo...

A Ren le dolía más el hecho de serlo.

- No te debo explicaciones, no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida. – trató de marcharse pero el ojinegro lo pego contra la valla de arbustos de forma fuerte pero no brusca...

- Si me la debes – contestó bastante molesto – me preocupas ¿no lo ves? Me lastima que seas así conmigo, que finjas que todo el tiempo estas como si nada pasara cuando se, que en ese rostro también alguna vez han bajado lagrimas... alguna vez necesitaste de alguien y no pensaste en mi... en mi que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que estuvieses bien Ren... – el pulgar de Horo recorrió con suavidad sus labios, caricia a la cual Ren no se resistió.

Simplemente por el hecho de que era él... era él quien se encontraba a su lado, era él quien le tomaba de la mano, era él quien ahora...

- Horo... Horo?... – trató de decir pero, el ainú se encargo de silenciarlo poniendo su dedo índice en su boca.

- No digas nada, de verdad Ren, mejor no digas nada.

- Pero ¿Por qué...?

- Somos amigos ¿no?

- Si, pero...

- Shhh... no importa; al menos ya estas bien. – le dijo de forma suave el peliazul al tiempo que le soltaba y entraba.

Había sido un tonto, por poco y se le escapaba decirle a Ren todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente y corazón en aquel instante. Por un instante su corazón brillo con la esperanza de que quizás el chino necesitaba de él, que por algún motivo extraño quería que el estuviese a su lado sin importar nada...

Era un idiota iluso.

Ren era solo su amigo y tenía que acostumbrarse a la idea, de lo contrario sus ilusiones serían aun más imposibles de lo que ya eran.

Ren se le quedo mirando unos momentos mientras que el chico entraba a la casa...

¿Qué le estaba pasando a Horo¿Por qué por unos momentos vio en él la necesidad de... sentirse a su lado¿Por qué estuvo a punto de besarlo?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Diez de la noche y, oficialmente con ese poco tiempo su fiesta ya era un completo éxito.

Lila estaba mas que complacida con el hecho no solo porque los muchachos mas populares de la escuela estaban en su fiesta sino, porque seguramente sería recordada como la mejor en ese año. Comenzando por el hecho de que la mayoría de sus amigas estaban mas que babeando por cierto peliazul que estaba en dicha fiesta.

Bueno, y ahora mas que nada estaba la fiesta en todo su apogeo.

Volteo de forma lenta buscando con la mirada al muchacho de cabello azul, pero no logro encontrarlo hasta poco después que venia ingresando por la puerta en compañía de aquel muchacho de ojos dorados. En verdad que no sabia porque los chicos mas guapos de todo el instituto vivían bajo el mismo techo pero, en el caso de Ren Tao, el podía ser muy de todo sin embargo su frialdad arruinaba lo bueno.

Algunas chicas claro no lo veían así, pero al menos para ella tenía mucho más atractivo alguien tan simpático, conversador y dulce como Horo.

Claro que si no fuera por ese pequeño detalle de la forma de ser de Ren Tao, todo hubiera estado mucho mejor... aunque aun así era un problema, no sabia porque en ocasiones sentía que Horito le interesaba más que como un simple amigo.

- ¡Bebe¡Bebe!

- Oye Lila ¿Qué sucede? – el peliazul se encontraba justo a su lado, aun acompañado obviamente del chino.

- No se, vamos a ver. – ofreció la chica mirando hacia donde estaba el tumulto mayor.

- Ren¿vienes?

- Si. – habló de forma indiferente.

Horo le miró fijamente; Ren hablaba de forma indiferente pero en cierta medida con un deje de alegría, y eso le hacia sentirse lleno, completo; el saber que a Ren le agradaba estar a su lado era como para darse un tiro o algo así.

Se abrieron paso entre la multitud y llegaron hasta la mesa en la cual se encontraban los ponches. Cuando Lila se iba a aproximando entre todas sus amigas le abrieron el paso para llegar hasta el lugar clave, en el cual se encontraban Lyserg y Hao, el segundo tratando junto con su ahora novio que su hermano dejara de beber de aquella manera. Anna se encontraba justo en una esquina mirándole de una forma que bordaba lo...

¿Preocupado?

¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo allí?

Ren le tocó el hombro a Horo, el cual asintió con la cabeza; era obvio que trataría de indagar con Anna que era lo que había pasado, el mientras que tanto, intentaría que Yoh dejara de beber al igual que lo intentaban Hao y Lyserg.

Ren avanzó por entre la multitud y, cuando la rubia le vio llegar frente a ella, volteo el rostro lo que solo quería decir que estaba tratando lo mas posible de mantener las emociones al margen de todo eso.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto serio y ella simplemente soltó un suspiro – y no digas, no lo se, no se que fue lo que pasó porque estaba afuera con Horo.

- Bueno, por lo menos a alguien de nosotros le va bien. – dijo de forma sarcástica y Ren se puso mas serio... ¿desde cuando Anna sabía? – demasiado obvio, al menos ante los ojos de alguien que en vez de hablar como loca prefiere observar.

- ¿Y entonces¿Por qué esa cara?

- Yoh... – soltó un suspiro exasperado el tiempo que miraba a una muchacha – Yoh la beso.

- ¿Qué?

- Si... y sabes quien es ¿no? Una de las mejores amigas de 'tu rival' Lila. – comentó molesta al tiempo que trataba de seguir con la mirada a esa chica de cabellos rojos naranja, la cual de forma casi imperceptible o al menos muy disimulada se acercaba a donde se encontraba Yoh.

- Pero ¿Por qué?

- Por favor, solo mírala... parece una vaca ¿Por qué Yoh no querría con ella? – recalcó Anna los 'grandes atributos' de la muchacha.

- Porque te quiere a ti. – trató de contradecirle Ren, sin embargo ella a cada momento parecía mas y mas enojada... ¿bajo que circunstancias había Yoh besado a aquella muchacha? Y ¿Por qué ahora se encontraba bebiendo de aquella manera?

- Eso no es cierto, a veces creo que Yoh solo se siente atado a mí por el compromiso desde niños, pero que de ninguna manera nunca podría enamorarse de mí...

- Al menos para ti sería mas fácil – comentó el chino al momento que agachaba su mirada, de pronto vacía al observar claramente la forma en la que Lila se colgaba del brazo del peliazul sonriendo y este le devolvía la sonrisa. – eres una chica... yo...

- Bueno... ¿hablamos afuera? No me sienta bien ver como Yoh, bajo las circunstancias en las que se encuentra la abraza.

Sin decir mas Anna se abrió paso por entre la multitud seguida del chino, nuevamente rumbo al jardín. Horo al verlo estuvo a punto de seguirlos pero, recién en ese instante Lila le jaló del brazo para que intentara detener a Yoh, la chica sabía que bajo algunas circunstancias era mejor no romper los límites y, estando en la casa de sus padres, prefería no tener esa clase de problemas.

- Horo... llevémosle arriba, creo que no esta bien.

- Si.

El chico, por mucho el mas alto de todos sus amigos agarro a Yoh, con ayuda de Hao y Lyserg y comenzaron a subirlo por las escaleras hasta la segunda planta en la cual estaban las habitaciones.

Sin duda hasta que Yoh se durmiera pasaría un buen rato...

Lila, iba justo detrás de ellos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

- Y eso fue lo que paso.

Anna, muy resumidamente le había contado a Ren los motivos del comportamiento de Yoh.

Simplemente habían estado discutiendo un poco, debido a que Anna realmente ese día no quería ir a la fiesta, la verdad era que Yoh ya había bebido algo y, eso le puso de un poco de mal humor, ella comenzó a quejarse, el comenzó a pelear con ella y, cuando pasaba por allí la otra chica, en un traspié, Yoh se la llevo por delante y, en el suelo ella comenzó a besarle, si al menos el la hubiese detenido a Anna no le hubiese importado pero...

Yoh le devolvió el beso.

Y fue por eso que ella se movilizó mejor hasta la esquina en la que estaba con anterioridad, no sin antes casi gritarle, para que pudiera oírla que su compromiso estaba más que disuelto...

Y ahora Ren no sabia que podía decirle para que todo se arreglara, bueno, en realidad siquiera tenia palabras para aquella situación sin embargo...

11:00 p.m.

Lo mejor sería que se fueran a casa ya, desde las cinco de la tarde aquella fiesta había comenzado y la verdad, el también estaba mas que cansado... además, ya mucha gente había comenzado a irse, apostaba a que solo quedaban ellos y unas cuantas amigas de Lila.

- Creo que ya sería hora de irnos... no creo que Hao y Lyserg se la estén pasando muy bien...

- Si – Apoyó Anna notando que el chino también estaba cansado de estar en ese lugar con esa aura tan pesada. Así que se levantaron y entraron a la casa buscando a los chicos de los cuales, solo lograron dar con Horo y el peliverde que estaban conversando con una de las muchachas que coqueteaba abiertamente con ambos.

Caminaron hasta llegar junto a ellos y, al verles Lyserg puso cara de 'alabados mis salvadores' e inmediatamente comenzó a hablarles de cualquier cosa posible.

- Lyserg – le corto de pronto Anna - ¿Dónde esta Yoh?

- Ah... eso... pues está arriba en una de las habitaciones, pensamos que lo mejor sería que descansara porque estaba muy tomado. – el chico miro la cara de quienes hacían aquella cuestión y sin mas agregó de forma intencional al notar como Ren buscaba a alguien – pero tranquilos, Lila y Horo también están arriba...

- ¡Que el puercoespín que?

- ¿Qué pasa Ren?

- Nada.

- Bueno, supongo que estarán cuidando a Yoh, aunque ya llevan rato arriba... – el inglés puso una cara verdaderamente maliciosa y, volteo a ver por la escalera a las habitaciones donde, curiosamente venía Horo bajando al lado de Lila.

El peliazul levanto la mirada justo a tiempo para ver como Ren le observaba con el ceño fruncido y se daba la vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

- ¡Ren! – el peliazul le llamo sin embargo el ojidorado no volteo a verlo a lo que este comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo; sin lugar a dudas Ren estaba caminando lo mas rápido que podía. - ¡Ren espera!

- Eres en ocasiones malvado Lyserg... – murmuró por lo bajo Horo dando una ligera sonrisa muy a pesar de la situación en la que ella misma estaba.

- Oigan... – llamó Lila al llegar a su lado - ¿Por qué van hacia el sótano?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ren se encontró en su camino con unas gradas que bajaban; no sabía a donde le llevarían pero sin lugar a duda era lo mejor tomando en cuenta que Horo iba detrás de él indudablemente cerca.

Sin más comenzó a bajar, muchos dirían ¿Por qué es que esta caminando a lo idiota nada más? Pues bien, el no quería ver a Horo después de saber que estaba arriba, en donde se encontraban las habitaciones con Lila y mucho menos, después de que Horo dijo que llevaban un buen rato allí.

- ¡Ren! – le escuchó, con un demonio¿Por qué Horo tenia que ir corriendo detrás de él y porque tenia que correr tan rápido?

- Lárgate.

- No hasta que hablemos ¿Qué pasa? – continuo hablando a la distancia.

- No tengo nada que decirte, te lo repito como hace un rato.

- ¡Ya basta! – Gritó Horo alcanzando a Ren y volteándole pegándole contra la pared justo a mitad de las gradas - ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Horo, déjame. – le advirtió con voz peligrosa y, en ese momento el ainú en vez de alejarse se aproximó mas a él. - ¿Qué demonios estas pensando?

- Sabes en que demonios estoy pensando... ¡En ti! En ti y tu maldita manía de ocultarme las cosas¿Qué por una vez no puedes intentar confiar en mí como yo confió en ti?

- No me importa. ¿Confías en mí? Y ¿Por qué no me dijiste hace tiempo que te gustaba Lila eh? Por qué no me... porque no me dijiste que tu y ella...

- Shhh... – le corto de forma conciliadora Horo – Ella y yo nada Ren.

- ¡Maldito mentiroso! – le grito desesperado¿Qué quería que pensara de la situación en la que estaba?

- ¡No Ren, ella y yo no tenemos nada, no entiendes que no puedo tener nada con ella porque tu me lo impides!

- Pues ya no quiero ser un impedimento – soltó con sarcasmo – así que déjame irme.

- No.

- ¡YA BASTA HORO, SUELTAME CON UN!... Mmmm...

rEN empujo lo mas fuerte que pudo con sus manos a Horo, o al menos lo mas fuerte que la posición en la que estaban se lo permitía y, la estatura de Horo no le ayudaba mucho a poder separarse.

Sus labios, lentamente respondían a la caricia que le estaba brindando Horo; los labios del ainú estaban presionados con fiereza sobre los suyos, reclamándoles como su propiedad absoluta.

Horo le besaba, le besaba de una forma que por momentos se volvía violenta hasta que, el ainú ya no aguanto mas la espera y, aun en contra de los deseos de Ren se abrió paso al interior de su boca con lo que el chino empezó a sucumbir...

Horo... Horo simplemente lo hacia sin decirle nada al igual que la primera vez en aquel escenario y, aunque ambos besos fueran muy distintos uno del otro por la clase de fuerza con la que le estaba besando ahora, siempre era especial porque era él. No aguantaba mas, quería sentir aquello al límite, responderlo con la misma pasión que le estaba haciendo sentir el ainú, probar sus labios, acariciarlos contra lo propios incitándole a mas aun cuando fuera imposible o incorrecto en el lugar en que se encontraban.

El ainú comenzó a acariciar su espalda por debajo de la camisa que llevaba ocasionando que a Ren le recorriera un escalofrío que comenzó desde su nuca hasta el final de su columna transitándole el cuerpo completo, haciendo que cada nervio se activara y obligándole a...

- Mmmm...

A no poder reprimir un pequeño gemido, algo mínimo pero que hizo que el peliazul quisiera mas. Este simplemente abandonó sus labios y, aun antes que Ren pudiera formular una pregunta comenzó a recorrer el cuello del chino entre besos y caricias...

- Horo basta... – pidió de forma suave al no tener ningún motivo claro, al no saber que era lo que pasaba y, aun recordando la visión de Horo bajando de las habitaciones con Lila. No podía evitar el pensar que talvez Horo quedó con ganas después de estar con Lila y ahora que estaba con él... – Horo...

El chico no le respondía¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? El no quería ¿o si? El no deseaba que Horo le hiciera eso en aquel instante ¿o acaso...?

Pudo percibir como las manos de Horo bajaban de una forma casi imperceptible por su cuerpo, delineándolo a la perfección. Tocando cada detalle por encima de la ropa... bajando y doblando hasta volver a subir por su pecho donde comenzó de forma lenta a soltar el primer botón de su camisa.

Pero, cuando iba a comenzar por el segundo el muchacho de ojos claros le empujó como acto reflejo esta vez logrando separarle parcialmente, lo suficiente como para que pudiesen hablar; Horo al verse separado de Ren tan de improviso solo pudo mirarse y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que iba a hacer... no sabía como explicarle a Ren lo que pasaba.

- Ren yo...

- Aléjate de mí... y no me toques en tu vida Horokeu Usui, si no lo lamentaras.

Dicho aquello el chino volvió a subir por las gradas en donde sus amigos les esperaban dejando a Horo-Horo en el sótano. ¿Qué demonios había pensado para hacer aquello? El no tenía porque hacerlo, no tenia ningún derecho sobre él para hacer esas cosas y ahora le había enfadado con él, había hecho que pensara las cosas seguramente de la manera que no eran.

Las cosas se le estaban complicando.

--------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

Hi!... Ok se que este capi esta muy flojo, hubo de todo, desde melosidad hasta pelea, enrede mucho las cosas y cambie bastante TODAS las personalidades, pero no me culpen, lo necesitaba para el fic y además estoy bajo presión.

Me disculpo con todos ustedes por el retraso pero en el colegio no me han dejado tranquila, mas con que yo tengo que entregar para el ocho se septiembre el trabajo comunal listo, son 30 horas y llevo solamente 20, a ver como le doy las otras.

Bueno, sería eso, y perdonen por no poder contestar a sus hermosos reviews, de verdad lo lamento y les pido que no se molesten porque en verdad estoy muy falta de tiempo, pero muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron uno y los que leyeron y no dejaron también.

Bueno, eso sería todo, por ahí nos estamos viendo luego (espero no tardar tanto para la próxima)

Leo n.n


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: **

**Deseos del alma...**

Los sucesos de aquella mañana en las noticias eran diversos... igual que siempre había robos, asesinatos... accidentes de transito...

Pero en el fondo no son todos los sucesos que existen, están aquellos que nadie ve, de aquellos que nadie se entera como cuando a la mañana después de una fiesta, en cierto lugar que ya todos conocemos, se levantaban un montón de personas justo para el siempre oportuno desayuno.

Aunque en aquel momento no todo fuese oportuno.

Como siempre estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa esperando a que Tamao sirviese el desayuno antes de que se fuera con Pilika y las amigas de este a una tanda de cine que habría de una película que ella quería ver, así que bueno...

Era por eso que la mesa del comedor, después de que se marcho la muchacha quedó algo tensa.

Por un lado estaba la situación actual en la que se encontraban Anna e Yoh y por otro lado Ren y Horo-Horo; era fastidioso que no se hablaran entre tan pocas personas y de hecho, las únicas que de verdad estaban bien entre si, eran las que nunca que se llevaban bien en aquel instante...

Claro, Hao y Lyserg no se enviaban como les era costumbre en los primeros días aquellas miradas de intenso odio sino que hablaban de lo más tranquilos cuando cada persona en el lugar evitaba de cierta manera mirarse a los ojos.

Horo por un lado sabía que tenía que hablar con Ren, decirle la verdad antes de que fuera la siguiente parte de la obra porque, de lo contrario podrían pasar muchas cosas que era mejor no sucedieran.

E Yoh sabía que tenia que disculparse con Anna, y aunque a este no le costaba en lo absoluto, era otra cosa completamente diferente el que esta le perdonara.

Si, ambos sabían que habían actuado como unos completos imbéciles, pero en todo caso, habría que dar un tiempo.

- Ren, Horo-Horo – habló Anna sin mirarles, solo estaba viendo la televisión y ni a esta le ponía realmente atención. – quiero que vayan por los libros de texto que necesitamos para los trabajos que debemos realizar.

- No iré. – Ren simplemente respondió al tiempo que iba a incorporarse pero Anna le detuvo antes que pudiera dar dos pasos.

- No me interesan sus problemas personales, solo van a ir y se acabó.

- ¡No tienes derecho a mandarme a hacer algo como eso Anna!

- En primer lugar no me grites, Ren, y en segundo, si no lo recuerdas la semana pasada fuimos Yoh y Yo, así que les toca a ustedes.

- Y porque no a los tortolitos ¿eh? – Ren señalo con la mirada a Hao y Lyserg mientras que estos le miraron confusos.

- Oye, fuimos antes, así que ya es justo que tú y el ainú vayan – se quejó el Asakura.

Ren se quedó mirando a todos... demonios, no sabía porque habían tenido que ordenar de aquella manera los viajes a la biblioteca del colegio los sábados, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer; al menos haría sufrir al ainú todo lo que pudiera para que entendiera al menos la mitad de cómo el se había sentido la noche anterior. Claro que no de la misma manera pero si, con algo que le dolería dejar 'a medias'.

- Bien, te espero en cinco minutos en la entrada ya listo, puercoespín.

- Pero no he terminado el desayuno, y tu tampoco, siquiera hemos casi empezado. – se quejó el muchacho miando a todos en busca de apoyo, pero claro, Yoh y Anna estaban enojados y Hao y Lyserg no se iban a meter para terminar yendo ellos.

- Pues no me interesa.

Dichas aquellas palabras en salió el lugar dejando a todos en silencio y a un ainú que de mala gana se levanto de su sitio... esa se la cobraría en el camino, después de todo, habían mas cosas que seguramente les asignarían hacer.

- Oye Horo... ¿Qué le hiciste ayer a Ren? – pregunto Yoh curioso y sonriendo igual que siempre pero el ainú solo negó con la cabeza y salió del lugar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

- ¿Podrías caminar mas rápido? – ya iban en camino, y como el ainú había pensado, les habían mandado además hacer las compras de necesidades básicas de todos, en ocasiones verdaderamente detestaba tener que salir a hacer esas compras pero, no quedaba de otra. Además, Ren había salido antes que él y tuvo que alcanzarlo corriendo porque según el chino era un retardado y no en el sentido cerebral (aunque de cierta forma lo puso en duda) si no que, se retraso cinco minutos y claro, el otro no tuvo la decencia de esperarlo.

- No hace falta, tenemos compras para todo el día.

- Cállate quieres, me molesta escucharte.

- ¡Fuiste quien pregunto!

- Nadie dijo que necesitaba una respuesta, solo requería que obedecieras.

- Claro, como si fuera tu esclavo.

- Tendría mejores gustos para uno que tu. – sin mas Ren acelero el paso haciendo que el ainú casi corriera tras suyo para poder ir a su mismo paso, la verdad era que no estaba muy... ¿coherente? Aquella forma de desquitarse pero era lo mejor por el momento que se le había ocurrido.

Horo miró a Ren... si no fuera porque en verdad estaban 'enojados' le hubiera dicho lo bien que se veía ese día, en realidad Ren todo el tiempo se lograba ver bien pero en aquel momento, tenía algo que le llamaba aun mas la atención...

"Seguro soy masoquista, entre mas me desprecia y me ignora, entre mas mal me trata mas atractivo le veo"

Ren por otra parte, podía percibir los paso de Horo un poco detrás de él, y al igual podía percibir su mirada fija en su cuerpo... ¿Qué demonios le estaba viendo tanto? Por favor, iban caminando por la calle.

¿Qué demonios se estaba creyendo el ainú? Que podía quedársele viendo como si fuera una especie de dulce... sinceramente le estaba haciendo sentir incomodo la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo, al menos lo que sentía con ella aun sin verlo.

"Demonios... ¿Por qué tenia que existir alguien así?" Horo continuaba pensando lo lindo que era Ren con esa carita de gatito enojado... "Gatito enojado... mas bien diría que Ren esta para comerlo..."

El ainú se quedo un momento en blanco mientras que volvía a analizar aquellas palabras... tenia que admitir que muchas veces antes había visto a Ren como alguien atractivo a la vista pero, de aquello, de pensar 'Ren es lindo, Ren es atractivo, Me agrada como se ve Ren' a pensar que 'quería comérselo' era algo muy grande al menos para su no muy inocente cabecita...

Sintió como se sonrojaba hasta las raíces del cabello, debía parecer un chile rojo bien maduro o algo así... y lo peor era que no podía caminar.

Ren percibió que el ainú ya no estaba detrás de él, al menos no tan cerca cosa que de manera involuntaria le obligo a darse la vuelta y buscarlo con la mirada. El peli-azul estaba unos cuantos pasos detrás de él, como un metro o quizás dos con la cara completamente roja. ¿Qué le habría pasado?

¿O quizás visto...?

¡¡O a lo mejor solo se le vino a mente una muy buena parte de la noche anterior!! ¡Ese imbécil! ¿Aun ahora tenía que estarse acordando de lo que seguro había hecho? Y más que nada en plena calle, ¡por favor!

- ¿podrías moverte? Nos estas retrasando y entre menos tiempo pase contigo mejor estaré. – le dijo haciéndole reaccionar en el tono mas hiriente que tenia en aquel instante al tiempo que se volteaba y seguía con su camino.

- ¿Y quien te dijo de todos modos que yo quería venir? – Horo le respondió una vez volvió a alcanzarlo ahora caminando al mismo ritmo.

- No te vi muy obligado cuando lo dijeron.

- No iba a ponerme a pelear con Anna para que luego me corriera de la casa.

- Si claro, como si ya antes no le hubieses contestado.

- Siempre y cuando ella no me escuchara. – el muchacho de cabellos azules continuo mirando hacia el frente, odiaba aquel comportamiento por parte de Ren después de que sabía lo dulce que este podía ser.

- Eres un cobarde – dijo un poco enfadado de aquello, era la verdad lo que pensaba en aquellos instantes del chico que tenia al lado, sin embargo no se espero lo que el otro respondió.

- No soy yo quien sale huyendo cuando van a explicarme las cosas. – Horo miró la reacción que tuvo Ren; de hecho esta fue casi imperceptible pero, por mínimo que fuera el movimiento de un músculo en su rostro Horo lo notaba.

- No Salí huyendo. – le respondió.

- Claro, y por eso no me dejaste hablar siquiera ¿verdad? No me dejaste decirte lo que pensaba decirte en aquellos momentos.

- No querías escucharte, eso es todo.

- Es lo mismo que huir.

- No lo es, Huir es escapar de las cosas, yo no escapé, solo di por anticipado lo que quería que entendieras. – Sin más Ren comenzó a acelerar el paso y Horo, viendo que nuevamente estaban en un problema le tomo con fuerza del brazo volviéndole a mirarle.

- ¿Y que es lo que querías que entendiera? – casi le grito mirando como Ren forcejeaba hasta soltarse.

- Que no quiero que me toques porque cada vez que lo haces, pasa algo que nos aleja, pasa algo que nos enoja, que nos pone a pelear y después de ayer, no quiero que me toques porque me das asco.

Después de haber dicho aquello Horo le miro con el ceño fruncido y Ren se dio la vuelta.

- Yo haré las compras, no quiero estar contigo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Horo-Horo llego a la pensión, a pesar que aquello había ocurrido en la mañana pasada la media tarde... y en parte se preguntaba ¿Por qué? Lo primero que quiso fue dar una vuelta para despejarse pero, aquella palabra no salía de su cabeza, no podía borrarla...

"Me das asco"

¿Asco? Bueno, sabía que el que le gustara un muchacho no era lo mas normal del mundo, pero aquello tampoco le daba derecho a Ren a tratarle como lo había hecho y menos decirle las cosas que dijo, o al menos esa única frase que salió de sus labios...

Porque habían cosas que verdaderamente no entendía, le decía que le daba asco, pero cuando estaba besándolo no parecía eso, además aquello de que cada vez que le tocaba, la culpa de sus enojos era toda suya... era casi como si le insinuara que le lastimaba de alguna manera.

Pero el nunca había querido aquello.

Escuchó atento la puerta abrirse y en ese momento Lyserg asomó su cabeza por detrás de la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – le pregunto el lo que podría catalogarse como un susurro, seguramente se había escapado de Hao o, Anna estaba muy cerca para escuchar gritos con el humor que tenia ahora.

- Si. – dejó salir con simpleza, necesitaba hablar un momento con alguien, aunque fuera saber que Lyserg estaba bien o algo así para no pensar que todo en este mundo se volvía basura cuando mejor estaba. - ¿Qué tal con Hao?

- Bien, la verdad es que no hemos hablado demasiado de cómo ustedes verían las cosas... pero supongo que no lo tomaron mal.

- Al menos estas feliz, supongo.

- Si... Me dejaré de rodeos Horo, la verdad es que necesitaba preguntarte, claro si me quieres contestar... – dijo dudando unos momentos.

- ¿Qué sucede? Si es algo que pueda responderte lo haré.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer con Ren?... Ren no es de las personas que... no voy a mentir, si se enfada por cosas incomprensibles pero esta vez, esta distinto, es como si en verdad algo le lastimara; al menos eso es lo que piensa Hao. – soltó dudando de lo ultimo.

- Si le vas a decir a Hao para que este le vaya de chismoso a Ren mejor no te cuento. – Horo se enfado un poco pero Lyserg lo medito unos instantes; Hao no sabía que hablaría con Horo, simplemente el pelilargo al ver a Ren a la distancia le dijo "distrae al peliazul, veré que paso" y se fue. Y bueno, no sería mala idea el saber también las cosas ya que suponía que Ren le haría jurar al castaño que tenia derecho de matarle si decía algo.

- Prometo no contarle nada a Hao. – respondió después de unos minutos con seguridad en su palabras – pero quiero que me digas que exactamente pasó allí abajo.

Horo-Horo se sonrojo ligeramente, exactamente era una palabra muy complicada al menos dentro de su concepto...

- Besé a Ren, me enoje y lo bese a la fuerza.

- ¿Y como reaccionó él? – pregunto de forma inocente el ingles al momento que miraba hacia la puerta con recelo.

- Creo que se nota bastante como reaccionó, simplemente ahora me odia.

Horo agacho la cabeza ligeramente mientras se ponía completamente al lado de Lyserg pues así no tendría que hablar tan alto y eso le haría bien. El peliverde lo volvió a mirar de forma interrogante y este continúo hablando.

- Nunca en mi vida había besado a alguien de esa manera – confeso algo apenado – en verdad que ni en mis sueños mas... eróticos lo había hecho así; no quería que Ren me detuviera Lyserg y, si no me empuja no se que le hubiera hecho en el sótano. Me precipite demasiado, lo se, pero me exaspera cuando se pone con esos celos enfermizos... – de pronto Horo se corto a si mismo en las palabras que acababa de decir y miró a lyserg que le sonreía como si hubiera visto algo que él no. – porque... Ren estaba celoso... – habló mas para si mismo que para alguien mas y sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo extraño.

No quería ilusionarse pero, cuando besaba el cuello de Ren este no se apartaba del todo, fue cuando empezó a desatar botones que el chico se... asustó. ¿Y si era verdad que Ren estaba celoso porque lo habría estado si estuvo cada instante en la fiesta con él? solo cuando...

- ¿Ren se pone celoso de Lila? – Lyserg sonrió levemente.

- No quisiera sacar conclusiones erradas pero he llegado a pensar que si.

- Si porque – dijo pensando un poco, ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza - Ren no me apartó del todo... me respondió incluso el beso y al tiempo se apoyó en mi pero luego solo... se asustó, incluso el gi... – Horo se cortó en media frase, eso la verdad no era algo que tuviera que decirle a Lyserg, la forma tan excitante en que Ren había gemido cuando sus manos recorrieron aquella pálida espalda por debajo de la camisa.

- ¿Y entonces que piensas hacer? – volvió a interrogar el peliverde cuando vio al chico de cabellos azules sonreír de cierta forma pícara... quien sabía que mas había pasado en aquel lugar pero, si Horo no deseaba decirlo, a él no le importaba.

- Claro que arreglar las cosas y preguntarle, pero a su tiempo, si ahora lo hago posiblemente vuelva a mandarme al demonio. – Lyserg le sonrió y Horo se lanzó encima de él abrazándole y agradeciéndole en voz baja la ayuda que le había brindado y justo en ese momento...

'Click'

Ren miró la cama y frunció el ceño al tiempo que se arrepentía he haberle hecho caso a Hao...

Y lyserg volteo a ver a la puerta para mirar la cara del chino al tiempo que Horo lo hacía quedando de piedra por la situación en la que estaba; de seguro Ren pensaría lo que quisiera por como estaba abrazando a Lyserg en la cama.

- Ren... no es lo que parece. – Horo de forma torpe comenzó a incorporarse mientras Lyserg le imitaba soltando aquella frase. – Yo solo hablaba con...

- Pues que divertida manera de hablar – dijo con sarcasmo mirando a Horo fijamente a los ojos y a Lyserg algo más que enojado – saben, me alegra saber que son MUY buenos amigos.

- Mira Ren, yo solo abracé a Lyserg no es nada malo que le agradezca por...

- Ahh... no me debes explicaciones, después de todo se nota que te gusta divertirte con quien se disponga a ello. – dijo de forma dolida.

- Ren las cosas no son como... – Horo nuevamente intento hablar pero por la cara del otro era mejor que se callara lo mas antes posible.

- ¡Claro que lo son! Ahora si me disculpas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que verlos a ustedes dos haciendo lo que seguramente iban a hacer, con permiso.

Dicho aquello y, reprochándose mentalmente por decir tantas cosas que pudieran dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos Ren se retiró del marco de la habitación. Era un imbésil, obviamente Horo-Horo era el típico 'macho dominante' que tiene que tener miles de personas detrás de su linda carita de niño inocente y que entre mas tenía mas deseaba... ya no quería verlo...

Mientras que Horo estaba aun en estado se shock en la habitación pero, cuando regreso en si, en vez de dar un grito como hubiera sido lo mas acertado siendo él, miró fijamente a Lyserg que casi toda la 'conversación' había estado callado.

- ¿Se puede saber porque no dijiste nada? – le reprocho algo molesto.

- Hubiera sido peor si yo tratare de excusarme o a ti incluso, se hubiera visto muy mal y solo hubiese empeorado las cosas. – apunto como si fuera lo mas normal del planeta tierra lo que acababa de suceder.

- La regué ¿verdad? – pregunto comprendiendo el punto de Lyserg.

- Bueno, no sabíamos que fuera a venir justo ahora... Horo piensa bien lo que vas a hacer porque, dependiendo de eso, las cosas con Ren saldrán mal.

- Si... – el ainú soltó un suspiro largo y tendido – Lyserg, ve y dile a Hao lo que paso, no me importa si tienes que contarle nuestra conversación; no quiero que por una estupidez mía las cosas se pongan mal entre ustedes. – dijo Horo sonriendo.

- Te veo luego – y diciendo esto Lyserg salió de la habitación.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ya era viernes y otro ensayo se llevaba a cabo, desde que habían pasado todas aquellas cosas, los ensayos para la obra eran mas difíciles ya que por un lado, Anna e Yoh no arreglaban el problema, aunque algo debió decirle el castaño a la rubia porque ya no estaba tan enojada y Ren y Horo que desde lo que pasó en la habitación no se hablaban y para Ren era molesto siquiera tener que verlo a la cara en algunos momentos, aun menos cuando debía aproximársele o fingir un corto y casto beso.

- Bien muchachos – llamó su atención la profesora que dirigía la obra – quiero decirles que sus últimos ensayos han estado decayendo en cuanto a la actuación así que Lyserg – habló dirigiéndose al muchacho – tendremos que poner el papel de Yamileth.

- Pero profesora, para eso tendríamos que...

- Y lo haremos, realizaremos una breve explicación de las cosas y ya esta, tu puedes hacerlo ¿no? así mejor podrías dirigir y ayudarme, me sentaría bien eso.

- Si profesora. – dijo un poco molesto por aquello – pero no hay nadie que se sepa el papel y que pueda aprender tan rápido.

- En eso se equivoca joven Lyserg – la profesora mostró una sonrisa de autosuficiencia – esto lo hago, aclaro, solo para que se motiven y actúen mejor el próximo ensayo, espero el libreto modificado para el lunes.

Sip, nadie entendía de lo que hablaban, solo Lyserg, la profesora y, en su defecto un poco Lila pero sobretodo... Horo.

Ahora si que tenía un problema, mas si lo que estaba pensando estaba correcto...

- ¡Lila! – Llamó la profesora – desde ahora serás Yamileth en la obra.

Horo por poco se hinca a llorar que no hiciera eso... ahora si que estaba más difícil hacer las pases con Ren...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

- ¿Y bueno, que piensas hacer ahora? – Horo se encontraba sentado junto a Lyserg en la hora del almuerzo; el peliverde ya le había explicado a Hao todas las cosas que habían pasado y este, sin decirle nada y mirando la situación según dijo de forma mas fría acepto que Ren vio mal las cosas... Hao sin duda sabía algo que no quería decirle.

- Que esperas que haga, obviamente seguiré actuando, es la única manera de estar en estos momentos cerca de Ren.

- Pero, sabes lo que conlleva el papel de Yamileth... digo, te leíste el libro y eso no era problema pero, en todo caso... como decírtelo... será algo muy molesta la actuación con Ren allí.

- O mejor dicho, la actuación con Lila allí... no se como vaya a reaccionar Ren; ya se que Ren esta celoso pero ¿Qué clase de celos tiene? Celos de amigo, celos de algo mas... ¿Qué? – el oji-azul, que en aquel instante tenia una hoja seca en sus manos comenzó a apretarla hasta que esta quedo reducida a un simple polvo dorado...

Dorado como los ojos de aquel chino orgulloso que en aquel instante estaba sentado hablando con Anna y con Hao...

- ¡ahora que veo eso! ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Yoh?

- Bueno, no se – respondió Lyserg a la pregunta de Horo – creo que los únicos que lo saben bien son Yoh, Anna y Ren porque habló con ella. – Lyserg continuo observando las reacciones del peliazul en el instante en que le dijo aquello y agrego – la verdad se lleva muy bien con Anna...

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno, no tiene nada de malo... ¿en que piensas Horo? – pregunto Lyserg en tono inocente y miro a donde los chicos y Anna se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar lentamente.

- He llegado a pensar que te hace mal juntarte tanto con Hao.

Lyserg simplemente sonrió a este comentario y permanecieron así el resto de lo que tardo el receso.

- Horo... no olvides practicar el nuevo libreto, recuerda que, la obra es dentro de dos semanas...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Bueno, y hasta aquí queda este capi, si he de ser sincera me ha costado bastante trabajo terminarlo pero pude. Y he enredado bastante las cosas pero ya veremos que sucede en el próximo capi que, va a tardar (no tanto, gracias al cielo a finales de este mes salgo del colegio) y me disculpo por la tardanza pero en ese colegio no le dan a uno paz...

Además de que hace unos días casi me quiebro el brazo y lo tuve inutilizado y, por si fuera poco mi hermana bella y hermosa le metió un virus a la comp. hasta que se lo quite, pero en fin, por ello y para no atrasarles mas voy a dar solamente las gracias por los reviews, además me falta tiempo para contestar todo pero, muchísimas gracias a todas las hermosas personas que lo leyeron y se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un mensaje, se los agradezco de todo corazón a:

**Vickyng, nicky-hitomi, HinataHana, Faye-BurningDeep, sad.wisper, Chyneiko-chan, Ran Tao, Hitomi Miwa, Patto, Tsumika, Saikano Li, Alely, Mutamuneko, Tamao Nishan yaoi, Princesa Nausicaa, Tania, Rosalynn, Mikael Mudou, Mizuhara Hitomi.**

Por su apoyo, muchas gracias de verdad y perdón por no poder responderles. Espero que les haya gustado este capi y tengan un poco de paciencia para el otro. (si me salte alguno por favor también perdón T0T)

Leo n-n


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! La verdad es que no he abandonado el fic, pero por motivos fuera de mi control tuve que posponerlo (o me vi obligada a ello), bueno, no les molesto mas, y para aquellos que deseen saber los motivos, abajo los doy, así que gracias por su comprnsion.

* * *

**Capitulo 8:**

**Bien o Mal.**

Cada vez se sentía mas lejos de Ren, lo sabia, sabía que las cosas iban a tomar ese rumbo. Llevaban alrededor de dos o más semanas sin hablar y, en lo que a él respectaba, no sabia que hacer para que aquella situación cambiara.

Le daba miedo, terror que aquellas suposiciones que tenia no fueran las acertadas pero, de alguna manera deseaba con toda su alma que fueran ciertas...

Algo poco probable hablando de quien hablaba. De verdad veía que quizás era algo que su corazón quería ver pero, que quizás no fuera cierto después de todo, Ren no se veía tan afectado por aquello.

De hecho la vida del chino parecía continuar de lo mas normal y esa era otra de las razones por las que tenia los nervios de punta. No estaba acostumbrado a estar sin Ren pero parecía que para el no había mayor problema.

Claro que lo que Horo no sabía era que Ren, aun cuando demostraba toda aquella frialdad se estaba prácticamente muriendo tanto de los celos como por lo que le dolía pero, lo peor eran los celos sin duda alguna. Después de todo gracias a su bella profesora, ahora Lila era oficialmente parte de la obra.

Simplemente la odiaba y ahora, mas que nunca (hablaba de Lila aunque, después de eso se había enojado 'algo' con la profesora)

Definitivamente era toda una perdida de tiempo intentar volver a dormir, o siquiera dormir cosa que no había logrado por más que lo deseaba. La verdad era que de alguna manera el que al día siguiente tuvieran que presentar la obra era una enorme problema, al menos el lo veía de esa manera pues, con sus problemas y el nuevo libreto tan poco ensayado sabia que los demás estarían un poco inseguros...

"En especial Horo"

Claro, en especial ese ainú retardado estaría nervioso, si la primera vez lo estuvo sabiéndose todo el libreto, ahora lo estaría aun mas.

Pero no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto...

Solo quedaba esperar porque, el sabia que si se sabia todo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

- ¡Horo, llévale a Ren su traje en este mismo instante!

- ¡Pero estoy ensayando esta parte!

- Necesitamos que Ren este listo, la primera escena es suya...

Le aventaron unas cosas de la ropa que a Ren se le habían olvidado en las cajas y, seguro necesitaba. No podía negarse obviamente nadie era culpable de que Ren y él estuviesen enojados.

Tomo la ropa y lo más pronto que pudo camino hacia los vestuarios de donde salían unas chicas ya listas. Las cuales le miraron y al ver las ropas que llevaba le explicaron.

- Esta en el vestuario del fondo porque quería estar solo unos momentos.

Y sin más se retiraron. Horo avanzó con lentitud hasta la puerta que se encontraba al final de aquel pequeño pasillo y, al llegar a este sin tocar la puerta abrió.

Ren se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana al tiempo que terminaba de colocarse aquella camisa de seda blanca (de su propiedad exclusiva y que había comprado para no llevar "lo mismo que todos") la cual, aunque muy cara y fina a Horo se le hacia un poco común pero en Ren, claro esta preciosa.

Se quedo unos instantes analizándole mientras cerraba los botones de esta y, en aquel instante el chino se percato de su mirada.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Vaya modales... – masculló suavemente mirándole aun y, sin mas le tendió lo que faltaba. – me enviaron a darte esto.

- Si, ahora puedes irte.

- Al menos esperaba un 'gracias'.

El chino enarcó una ceja mirándole de forma desdeñosa y, sin mas se aproximo; ya estaba harto de aquella situación; la noche anterior no había podido siquiera dormir por pensar en todo eso y, ahora le tocaba ver al ainú solo con él, sabiendo la clase de cosas que tendrían que interpretar y sintiendo lo que no debería.

Al demonio con todo...

¡Le estaba casi cediendo a Horo a esa sin hacer nada!

Y el no era de las personas que se dejaban vencer y no luchaban por lo que querían...

- ¿Y que clase de 'gracias' esperabas? – le preguntó bastante cerca para el gusto de Horo ¿acaso Ren no comprendía con lo de la fiesta que teniéndolo tan cerca le costaba pensar bien? – porque... no te comprendo en ocasiones del todo Horo...

¿Le parecía o Ren le estaba insinuando algo?

- Ren yo... yo la verdad es... ¡que clase de gracias esperabas que fuera¡Un simple 'gracias'! – Ren sonrió internamente al ver esta reacción de Horo... si no se equivocaba lo que había percibido eran nervios.

- Bueno entonces... gracias.

Horo-Horo se quedo en una pieza al escuchar aquellas palabras. No sabía que pensar y además... ¿Qué era ese cambio tan raro en Ren? Ren estaba extraño, era como si hubiera cambiado su forma de pensar de la noche a la mañana y además...

- Te piensas quedar ahí todo el tiempo porque si he de serte sincero necesito terminar de cambiarme...

- Si... y-ya salgo.

El chino vio como Horo salía de la habitación y percibió como recostándose a la puerta soltó un ligero suspiro.

Después de mucho pensarlo (si, dos semanas y aun la noche anterior) se había dado cuenta que teóricamente se estaba rindiendo en cuanto a Horo, solo porque nunca había tratado realmente con aquellos sentimientos y a él, no le gustaba en ningún sentido y de ninguna forma perder, era un Tao y JAMAS perdía.

Así que las posibilidades eran perder completamente (cosa que no estaba en sus planes) o ganar con todo y en ese caso dejaría a Lila humillada completamente y le enseñaría que con las cosas de Ren Tao era mejor no meterse...

Pero por ahora era mejor modificar un poco el libreto a su beneficio...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

- ¡Cinco minutos para salir a escena!

Con aquella simple frase se dio nuevamente paso a que el ajetreo continuara mientras disponían las últimas cosas para la escena que les tocaba en aquel momento ejecutar. Horo estaba como ausente después de aquel momento con Ren en el cual el chino le hablo de aquella manera tan susurrante y en su propia opinión (ni que tuviera otra ¬¬) sensual.

Y ahí estaba ahora el objeto de todos sus pensamientos, en el lugar que le correspondía antes de que comenzara la obra. Se veía simplemente hermoso con todas las luces de los reflectores apuntándole y escucho claramente como las luces del auditorio se apagaban. Ya iban a comenzar.

Se escucho lo que era la apertura e instrucciones generales de parte de Manta para el disfrute de la obra mas allá de cualquier cosa y sin mas, segundos luego de que terminara se abrió el telón mostrando a Ren, sentado en la cama de William y en la habitación de este.

(Acto 7)

Ren se levanto lentamente de la cama y caminando por la habitación subió su vista dejando iluminados sus ojos con los faros.

"_Leyan estaba preocupado, nunca se había sentido de aquella manera en su vida y menos después de aquel cálido beso que William le hubo robado; se encontraba confundido, su corazón se aceleraba de solo recordarlo pero muy en el fondo necesitaba saber el porque de aquello, mas ahora que William sin haberle explicado nada tuvo que partir."_

- William... conforme pasan los días sin verte mas me siento preocupado por ti; no me indicaste que, tras aquellas frases y ese confuso beso que me diste tenias que partir unos días al campo. Sonara confuso e ilógico pero, sin ti me siento todo un extraño en este sitio, cosa que siempre he sabido soy pero, eras tu quien me hacia sentirme bien. Pocas veces he salido de este lugar y, de alguna forma me pone nervioso el solo hecho de lo que pasaría si lo hago.

_Leyan se movió por toda la habitación nuevamente, le resultaba realmente estresante el solo pensar que era lo que sucedería un día de esos en los que no se encontraba William por ahí, no sabia si realmente podía confiar en alguna de aquellas personas que le veían como si fuera de las peores escorias en este mundo solo por el hecho de ser un príncipe de otro sitio._

_En cambio con William todo era tan distinto, de cierta manera era mas relajante ya que él siempre le llevaba por distintos sitios, no los comunes por los que transitaban los nobles y las doncellas; al contrario siempre le gustaba transitar por las cocinas y los sitios en los que se encontraba la servidumbre; era por ello por lo que con las personas que había podido interactuar esos días que estaba solo eran los empleados._

- ¿Será que realmente soy solo tu trofeo y nunca te he importado realmente? Desearía, William que me respondieses a esa cuestión, ya que yo mismo no puedo hacerlo. – _en aquel momento se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta y, al instante aun sin recibir contestación entra aquella muchacha de apariencia extraña que todos los días le estaba llevando sus alimentos._

- Tu comida – _le habló esta fríamente y con simpleza Leyan tomo la bandeja que ante él se exponía, habían muchas cosas de las cuales quería hablar con aquella chica pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo, le daba algo de miedo lo que pudiese decirle_. - ¿sucede algo señor Leyan?

_Pero al no recibir contestación alguna la chica intento marcharse del lugar._

Ren, con figurada inocencia se acerco a ella y, de forma lenta la detuvo antes de que saliera.

- ¿Por qué me cuidas? – le pregunto con simpleza al tiempo que la chica se volteaba a verle.

- Disculpe pero no estoy capacitada para responderle a eso.

- Entonces ¿Qué relación hay entre tú y William? – insistió. La muchacha le soltó la mano de su agarre y lentamente se alejo un poco.

_Claro había escuchado que era su esclava pero, jamás había visto algo que le dijera que así era, William era muy amable con ella en todo momento además de que le protegía y eso le preocupaba aunque no lo quisiera aceptar... ¿sería que William estaba enamorado de ella? Y si era así él solo era un juego._

- Eso, señor, tampoco es algo que debería decirle porque ¿Quién es una esclava para responder cosas que se le han prohibido?

- ¿Eres su esclava¿Entonces él...? – _Leyan retrocedió hasta sentarse nuevamente en la cama bajando la mirada de una forma triste y la chica, al instante preocupada se aproximo a él._

- No es como lo piensas – _dijo algo conmovida por la inocencia natural que estaba demostrando el chico y al instante trato de hacerle entender las cosas o William simplemente se enfadaría_ – nunca he estado con él como una esclava, en ocasiones me ha dicho que soy su amiga y, me pidió que le cuidase, es todo, solo cumplo un favor de William, después de todo aun quedaba la opción de darme la orden y fue muy amable al pedirlo.

- Pero entonces ¿porque?

- Eso señor será algo que él le responderá cuando regrese; ahora por favor, no salga de la habitación; el señor William llegara dentro de dos días así que debo mantenerlo a salvo del rey por el momento, le ruego que no salga de esta habitación por nada del mundo, sería peligroso si sale y lo capturan, bajo las condiciones en que se encuentra usted actualmente, el castillo mismo le resultaría peligroso.

Diciendo aquello la muchacha se retiro del sitio y, con rapidez salió del lugar.

Leyan aparto lentamente la comida de su lado; en aquel instante no tenia apetito para comer ninguna cosa, así que prefería dejarlo para luego.

- William ¿Por qué me mantienes aquí y no terminas de una vez por todas con todo esto¿Por qué ilusionas a alguien haciéndole creer que vale algo para ti cuando hay cientos de personas que serían mejores¿Por qué? - Ren soltó un suspiro audible y profundo, lleno de sentimiento que de alguna forma capto la atención de muchos, entre ellos el peliazul – regresa pronto que necesito verte, necesito estar contigo William como lo he necesitado tanto tiempo.

Ren se levanto y, mecánicamente fijo su vista en el supuesto horizonte, volteando a ver luego al público.

- Tanto tiempo, lo se, se que crees que es poco lo que recuerdo de tu amable sonrisa pero ¿Cómo olvidarte? Incorrecto, así es todo esto pero no lo he podido evitar y odio admitir que, de cierta manera, te necesito.

'Toc, Toc' (efecto de toque en la puerta n.nU)

_Leyan se sobresalto un poco frente a aquel toque y sin responder escucho como la puerta era abierta lentamente dejando entrever por esta a una mujer._

Ren miro a la puerta donde se encontraba su amigo Lyserg, el vestido de volantes en tonos verdes le daba un extraño aspecto de lechuga que, por mucho que lo intentara no dejaba de darle gracia (que por supuesto no demostraba pero no quería decir que no la sintiera) pero claro, eran los gustos de Lila...

Lyserg ingreso a paso lento en la habitación mirando hacia la derecha y luego la izquierda fijando inmediatamente después la vista en Ren.

- Así que tú eres Leyan. - comento la mujer mirándole de una forma bastante despectiva cosa que, sin duda desconcertó al muchacho que no sabia quien era.

- Así es señora pero, me conoce?

- No por gusto, tenlo por seguro. – Lyserg camino hasta que estuvo algo cerca de Ren y mirándole a los ojos volteo al publico – no se como pudo hacer esto – comento dando la impresión de que era para si mismo.

_Leyan miro fijamente a aquella mujer de elegante vestido, no le agradaba mucho la forma en la cual le estaba hablando pero, de cierto modo sentía que ya le conocía. Seguro alguien que había estado hacia ya tantos años en aquella fiesta._

- No recuerdo quien es usted – le respondió mirándole – pero por favor ¿podría indicármelo?

- Soy la madre de William y reina de este lugar. – _contesto mientras que miraba de forma desdeñosa al muchacho._

_Leyan miro la mujer mas fijamente, era por aquel motivo que le recordaba... pero no comprendía que podía hacer la reina allí._

- Verdaderamente no se cuales sean las intenciones que tengas obligando a William a que te mantenga con vida, Dios sabrá con que medios, si puede acabar contigo cuando quiera pero, ten por seguro que lo que sea, no lo permitiré, aun si tengo que ir en contra de los deseos del mismo William, muchachito.

_Y dicho aquello salio de la habitación con un fuerte portazo dejando a William en una pieza; no sabia porque aquella mujer sin siquiera conocerlo o haberle dicho mas que aquellas palabras ya le odiaba (pues eso fue lo que sintió) pero, si las cosas eran así no había nada que pudiese hacer... cuanto deseaba que William volviera._

Ren se quedo mirando fijo a aquel punto unos instantes y luego, suspiro nuevamente...

- William...

-+- Cierre de telón -+-

Ren respiro hondo, últimamente se le hacia mas difícil que antes interpretar el papel de Leyan no solo por los problemas con Horo sino por lo expresivo que era.

Por lo menos podría descansar un poco antes de que interpretara la siguiente escena y la que seguía luego de eso la cual le costaba bastante de hecho pero, por no poder controlarse.

- Bien, Hao, Lyserg¡a escena! – grito la profesora.

(Acto 8)

(Salón principal del castillo donde se encuentran el rey y la reina dejando los últimos detalles para celebrar el regreso de William)

_La sala estaba llena de personas pero, fácilmente era reconocible la reina por aquella hermosura natural que poseía (XD), esta se notaba que buscaba a alguien y específicamente le encontró afinando los detalles con uno de los decoradores caminando hacia él._

_- _Querido... ¿podríamos hablar?_ – le pregunto suavemente a lo que el rey con un simple movimiento de la mano despacho a aquel._

Hao miro a Lyserg fijamente a los ojos en aquel instante, le encantaba el pequeño sonrojo que se extendía por las mejillas de este cada vez que hacia eso.

Caminaron un poco hasta el centro del escenario donde, con voz suave, Hao hablo.

- ¿Podías indicarme a que se debe que deleites a los aquí presentes con tu presencia mi reina? – _le dijo con un tono muy distinto que el que utilizaba para hablarle a su hijo, el cual era completamente altivo y buscaba a cada instante entablar una discusión con él._

- Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Por qué dejasteis que Leyan se quedase en el castillo¿Por qué le permitiste William que se quedase con él?

_El rey miro a otro lugar y sin ver el rostro de aquella que era su mujer hablo._

- Creo que William ya tiene la suficiente edad para darse cuanta del mal que hace – dicho aquello Hao avanzo hasta estar al borde del escenario – aunque no sea el único motivo, además, se que aunque lo hubiese deseado se hubiera opuesto a mis deseos pues así es William... solo espero que esto no traiga malas consecuencias.

- ¿Como cuales mi señor? – Lyserg pregunto mientras que se acercaba Hao rodeándole – no encuentro algo malo en las acciones de nuestro hijo hasta ahora pero ¿Qué podría suceder con la presencia de Leyan en el castillo?

- Esa es la misma pregunta que me hago, no encuentro algún motivo para el comportamiento de William de las ultimas semanas mas que la presencia de Leyan, hasta sus deberes con los ejércitos ha descuidado, aun a sabiendas de que en este instante por la perdida de su príncipe, el reino de Anael toma mas acciones en nuestra contra. – _El rey suspiro mientras que miraba las decoraciones de aquella habitación_ – William ordeno desde un principio que no lastimara a Leyan y, aunque desconfíe un poco, en un principio pensé que sería para ejecutarle el mismo, sin embargo en el momento en que me pidió no lo hiciera comencé a dudar y a preguntarme ¿Qué le sucede?

- Es por ese motivo que...

- Si – le corto Hao haciéndole fruncir el ceño ¡¿Por qué insistía en que aquello debía ser así?! Habían quedado en que no todo era como quería pero claro, al final siempre hacía lo que se le daba la gana. – además, considero que ya es hora para ello.

- Pero...

- Dalila, reina mía, no debes preocuparte por ese tipo de cosas, simplemente ya es tiempo de que lo hagamos después de todo William es el sucesor del trono y es solo rutina.

- En ocasiones hablas como si te molestara que lo fuera... – Lyserg agacho levemente la mirada como lo dictaba el libreto.

_El rey Nícolas le miro de forma enojada y cuando iba a hablarle a su mujer una de las chicas que trabajaban en el castillo le pidió a esta si podía por favor acompañarla un segundo con algunos detalles._

- Claramente – habló Hao hacia el publico – me molesta que William este como sucesor del trono, nunca le he visto lo suficientemente capacitado para ello, además, no es fácil saber que siendo el rey ya hay alguien que esta, desde 26 años atrás en este mundo para tomar posesión de tu trono en cualquier momento. En momento como este solo piensas que es tu trono el que esta en juego, es tu lugar el que todos quieren y harían cualquier cosa para conseguirlo, el saber que no puedes confiar en nadie porque es posible que ese alguien se aproveche de ello... y William nunca ha sido de mi entera confianza a pesar que incluso es mi propio hijo. Su corazón es simplemente demasiado blando. Como todo hombre, he de aceptar que al inicio, la ilusión de tener un hijo al fin, me emociono pero, en dos años comencé a darme cuenta de la cruda realidad, había nacido mi reemplazo y estaría listo en cualquier momento para derribarme, para hacerme caer y el tomar posesión de lo que algún día me perteneció.

_En aquel inste se abren de forma imprevista las puertas de aquel salón dejando la entrada a William quien, con extrañeza miraba toda la decoración._

- ¿Preparaban una fiesta? – _inquirió mirando el sitio en el cual se encontraba su madre._

_Todos le miraban en aquel momento sorprendidos por la imprevista entrada que había realizado sin embargo, el busco a su padre y, de forma lenta se aproximo hasta donde se encontraba al tiempo que su madre dejaba lo que hacia para atender a su hijo._

_Nícolas miro a su hijo fijamente mientras que este ingresaba en el lugar. Se veía muy calmado para la tarea que debía haber llevado a cabo y eso por demás le molestaba._

- ¡Hijo! – le llamo su madre alegre de verle en aquel lugar. Le alegraba que su hijo regresara completamente a salvo.

- Madre – Horo abrazo a Lyserg de forma efusiva como decía claramente el libreto haciendo que Hao frunciera el seño levemente como cada vez que esto pasaba... desde que comenzaron su 'algo' Hao era completamente posesivo con el peliverde y este, no se daba ni por enterado.

- Me alegra que regresases con vida.

- No pensaría que con tan poco su hijo se daría por vencido, madre.

- Claro que no. – _su madre se aparto de forma lenta volviendo a su lugar junto a su esposo el cual le miraba bastante serio_.

- Espero un reporte mas tarde – _fue lo único que le dijo para después darse vuelta. Claro que toda aquella realización de la fiesta no había sido solo cosa de su esposa, el había tenido mucho que ver pero, por supuesto, el solamente lo hacia porque sabia aquello causaría conmoción a William._

_En ocasiones no sabia si en verdad amaba a su hijo como un padre o le odiaba como a un claro enemigo solo sabía, que le agradaba dañarle._

- Y espero que estés en la fiesta que ofreceremos para celebrar tu regreso mañana por la noche, te esperábamos hasta en dos días así que, mejor dejar las cosas como estaban planeadas. Avisare a las familias.

_Y diciendo aquello simplemente se retiro del lugar._

Horo siguió a Hao con la mirada hasta que este desapareció por las grandes puertas que presentaban esta vez en aquel salón. Miro un momento a Lyserg sonriendo levemente.

- A que se debe esta celebración realmente madre, siempre salgo pera esta es la única vez que hacen algo como esto...

- Es una sorpresa cariño, estamos seguros que te agradara pero ahora, vamos y cuéntame como estuvo tu viaje, me gustaría recuperar el tiempo que perdí cuando eras pequeño ahora así que por favor, sígueme. – _Y diciendo esto se llevo a su hijo tomado de la mano_.

-+- Cierre de telón -+-

Horo-Horo rápidamente se quito algunas de las prendas que portaba para cambiarlas por unas mas "informarles" al tiempo que Ren se sentaba en aquella cama nuevamente... ¿Leyan no se cansaría de estar encerrado allí y sentado en la cama?

Sin embargo algo llamo la atención de todos allí...

- Pues si me molesta bastante Lyserg... – bueno, no era nuevo que Hao estuviera discutiendo con él, pero de una fecha para acá, por obvias razones al menos para los habitantes de la pensión no lo hacían, o al menos no una discusión en voz alta.

- ¡Eso dice el libreto Hao, no es mi culpa! – le reprocho Lyserg mientras que todos se ponían expectantes a lo que sucedía... en especial muchas de las chicas pertenecientes al club de fans del peliverde que pensaban que, bajo algunas circunstancias podrían ir a defenderle.

- ¡Lo se, pero podrías ser menos 'amistoso', me molesta que le sonrías tanto a Horo! – exclamo este mientras que señalaba al susodicho.

- ¡No es mi culpa si lo hace!

- ¡Claro que lo es, eres tu quien realiza la acción! – el pelilargo se aproximo un poco a Lyserg quien le miraba con el seño fruncido.

- Pero no tienes porque ponerte así, sabes que Horo es mi amigo... y solo eso. – agrego solo moviendo los labios, gracias a lo cual muy pocos captaron las palabras que decía, pero, entre ellas estuvieron algunas de las chicas que les rodeaban quienes se sorprendieron visiblemente por aquella frase.

- Lo se pero... – Hao levanto una ceja mirando a las chicas que estaban detrás... Él simplemente no era Ren y poco le importaba si a aquellas chicas les gustaba Lyserg y en su caso él o si, en parte, quedaba demasiado involucrado en los hechos, para él sus pertenencias nadie las tocaba y menos las miraban como aquellas chiquillas lo hacían y claro... todo era mas que comprensible y necesario en una relación.

Se aproximo mas a Lyserg tomándolo de la cintura ocasionando que este se sonrojara y volviera a ver a todos lados...

- Hao, estamos en el instituto – hablo el peliverde entre dientes.

- Si, pero de todos modos en algún momento se enteraran ¿no? Además quiero lo que es mío en este momento.

- ¡CHICOS APRESURENCE! – escucharon a la profesora gritar desde los vestuarios donde se encontraba organizando.

- Ya la escuchaste – le dijo Hao a Lyserg mientras que le sujetaba de la barbilla robándole un beso a el cual este no se pudo negar aunque paralizado por la acción tampoco respondió, y Hao simplemente estaba ignorando a quienes estaban a su alrededor los cuales o ahogaban un grito o les chiflaban. Y cuando al fin le soltó... – y que quede claro que nadie mas puede tocarlo porque Lyserg ya es mío.

Silencio general...

- Chicos ¿Qué están esperando? Al escenario! – les dijo la profesora cuando llego mirando a todos en estado de Shock.

(Acto 9)

_William ingreso en su habitación de forma repentina, encontrándose a aquel ángel dormido en su cama, sus rasgos hermosos completamente relajados a causa del sueño profundo en que se encontraba._

_Se sentó con delicadeza en esta, para evitar despertarle e, inclinándose de forma leve comenzó a acariciar aquellos suaves cabellos, moviéndolos con exquisita lentitud entre sus dedos, permitiéndoles que se colaran entre ellos y disfrutando de la suave sensación que producían aunque, sin percatarse que eso ocasiono que el otro muchacho despertara._

Aquella escena a Ren se le hacía difícil... si, demasiado ¿Por qué? Porque conllevaba comportarse demasiado... como algo que él no era y le ponía a prueba por lo que pasaba en su corazón y mente, pero la nefasta era otra...

_Leyan se incorporo levemente, un poco asustado por la presencia de aquel en ese sitio. Le gustaba dormir en la cama de William porque esta siempre conservaba un aroma, aunque fuera mínimo, al de aquel._

_Pero lo que en aquel momento le desconcertó, fue la presencia de William en la habitación..._

- Yo... – _trato de excusarse pero no encontró las palabras_ - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hace poco.

- Pero pensé que...

- ¿Llegaría hasta dentro de dos días? – _le comento con una sonrisa_ – las cosas fueron mas fáciles de lo que pensaba incluso yo mismo pero ¿tu como estas? – _inquirió con un tono preocupado._

- Bien, tu... tu amiga me ha estado ayudando mucho.

_William le sonrió abiertamente mientras que Leyan terminaba de incorporarse completamente, sentándose a su lado._

- Están preparando una fiesta – Horo miro al publico mientras que Ren (tal como decía el libreto) intentaba buscar su mirada – para celebrar que regrese.

- Lo se, escuche a una sirvienta decirlo.

- Quiero que vengas. – _William tomo una de las manos de Leyan entre las suyas al tiempo que le miraba fijamente_ - es lo único que deseo hagas por mi.

_Leyan bajo la mirada de forma lenta... le gustaría ir con William a aquella fiesta, si no fuera porque sabía que allí estaría el rey, la reina y multitud de personas que obviamente le miraban como un enemigo._

- No puedo ir William – le respondió Ren... venia esa parte que tanto odiaba.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto este al tiempo que levantaba el rostro de Ren por la barbilla obligándole a mirarle fijamente a una distancia demasiado corta para su propio gusto, observando como los ojos de este se miraban anhelantes...

Ren era demasiado buen actor para su gusto...

- Es obvio William, jamás seré bienvenido allí, por mas que tú lo desees o que yo quiera ir contigo.

- ¿Significa eso que te agradaría venir conmigo?

- Tampoco soy una dama de compañía para hacerlo.

- Pero si de ti dependiera ¿lo harías? – Ren no aguanto y, aunque la parte no iba así se soltó del agarre de la mano de Horo, no soportaba mantener tanto la vista fija en aquellos ojos tan profundos para él y que le decían tantas cosas...

- Decir que no, sería mentirme a mi mismo y a ti también.

_William se incorporo y camino un poco por la habitación hasta llegar a recostarse en uno de lo bordes de la cama mirando fijamente a Leyan._

Horo no sabía porque Ren le había apartado la mirada tan bruscamente pero por suerte no importaba mucho, o al menos no demasiado en la obra.

- Iras – _hablo de pronto William ocasionando que Leyan, algo sorprendido y por que no decirlo, enfadado le mirase._

- No puedes obligarme a hacerlo, no tengo un lugar en esa fiesta como para ir a ella. – Ren se levanto quedando la altura de Horo, pero sin acercarse aun a él.

- Tampoco puedes negarte o, afirmar que todos te odian si no lo sabes.

- Es mas que obvio por como me miran. – _Leyan agacho la mirada un poco triste recordando como la madre de aquel le miro en su momento, el como se sintió con la mirada y, lo que quiso dar a entender_.

- ¿Acaso alguna vez has hablado con alguien para que puedas decir ese tipo de cosas¿Es que alguna vez lo has intentado siquiera? Si tan solo salieras de aquí, quizás podrías saberlo mejor, o al menos tener una forma de apoyar tu teoría. – _William se aproximo nuevamente a Leyan para mirarle pero este oculto su mirada huyendo de él cuando intento siquiera tocar su rostro. _– dime en que te basas para decir algo así, si es que tienes algo que decir, claro.

- El que tu madre me lo haya dicho ya es suficiente razón, para no mostrarme en su presencia. – _William miro fijamente a Leyan mientras que este comenzaba lentamente a retroceder._

Horo avanzo como si estuviera acorralando a Ren, aquello le recordaba terriblemente a el día de la fiesta en casa de Lila y no podía evitar recordar lo que sucedió allí; y para Ren no era muy distinto el panorama... por aquello no le gustaba esa escena pero, había decidido algo y lo haría a toda costa para ver quien se quedaba al final con Horo...

Siguieron hasta que la espalda de Ren se encontró irremediablemente con 'el muro' quedando contra este y Horo se acercaba a él.

Horo confiaba en que, Ren aun continuaba enojado con él y, de todos modos habían adaptado la toma para que no fuera mas que un simple acercamiento, aun cuando las frases siguientes no calzaran muy bien con esto.

- ¿Cuándo sucedió? – le dijo en lo que casi era un susurro. - ¿y que te dijo mi madre?

Todos en el auditorio retenían el aire por esa escena y, sobretodo habían notado que, la mayoría del publico en esta ocasión, aunque era muchísimo, eran estudiantes del instituto, chicas o personas adultas que parecían analizar fijamente aquello.

- No fue nada, es enserio, no tiene importancia... – _Leyan se notaba visiblemente nervioso por la cercanía que tenia con William en aquel instante _– de verdad William... no importa...

- ¿Entonces porque no quieres ir?

- Solo no quiero yo... no quiero salir de tu habitación al menos por ahora, no estoy listo para ello; es una deshonra pasearme por los pasillos de tu castillo como si nada sabiendo en que situación se encuentra mi reino. – Dijo Ren ocasionalmente mirando los labios de Horo que se encontraba tan cerca, tentándole a que hiciera algo...

- ¿Y solo eso te importa? – Horo se acerco casi de forma involuntaria al ojidorado, juntando mas sus cuerpos y se reprendió mentalmente por aquella acción; ¿su subconsciente no entendía que Ren estaba molesto con él? Sin embargo aun sin pensar mucho coloco una mano en la mejilla del chino acariciándola levemente. – Solo lo que sucede con tu pueblo¿No te importa lo que yo este sintiendo en este momento?

- Quizás si supiera que es eso que sientes, logre entenderlo mejor.

- Quizás si yo supiera... que es lo que tú también sientes, podría aclararte lo que yo siento, pero siempre hay alguien que debe dar el primer paso y talvez, yo ya lo he dado muchas veces.

_Leyan suspiro suavemente mientras que evitaba mirar un momento a William, aquello sin duda quería decir que era su turno de hacer algo aunque no sabía el que. William sin embargo al ver que Leyan no realizaba ninguna clase de movimiento excepto buscar evitarlo le tomo del mentón levantando su rostro con suavidad obligando a Leyan a mantener su mirada fija en los ojos contrarios._

Ren sostuvo en alto la mirada, buscando ese brillo que en alguna ocasión le había parecido ver en los ojos de Horo.

- ¿Por qué a pesar de que siempre eres tan expresivo, nunca puedo saber que es lo que realmente sientes?

- Porque quizás – le dijo fuera del guión – nunca has querido observar realmente.

Horo frunció el ceño mirando al pelivioláceo pero este, sin importarle muchas cosas se aproximo a Horo dejando sus labios a una distancia demasiado pequeña, tan cerca que sus respiraciones chocaban confundiéndose y adormeciendo los sentidos del ojinegro...

Que como era de impulsivo y en ocasiones inocente no lo soporto y acerco un poco estos a los de Ren robándole un beso corto, suave y lleno de muchas cosas en especial sentimientos.

Se separaron de forma igualmente lenta, mirándose en los ojos del otro sin saber que hacer hasta que Horo opto por retirarse por la 'puerta' dejando una frase perdida en el aire.

- No importa que, solo iras.

_Leyan miro a William salir del sitio y soltó un suspiro, lanzando una vez más sus pensamientos al aire._

- Y Ahora... ¿Quién me asegura que en verdad William quiera estar conmigo...? el, me resulta confuso... me resulta como un extraño cuando sus labios tocan los míos, en ocasiones hasta escalofríos siento de los cambios que presenta, de lo complicado que es... recuerdo aun la primera vez que le vi, aunque valor me ha faltado para decirle, que me agrado en ese momento y, aun lo hace pero ahora... ¿Qué soy para él? No más que un juego que se empeña seguir hasta que le canse y sea yo quien termine lastimado... no mas que un deseo que su mente le dicta debe satisfacer... y no quiero ser eso para él... pero¿Qué mas puedo hacer? No estoy en condiciones de decidir o exigir algo, soy solo su muñeco al que después de haber utilizado lo suficiente, riéndose de él y divirtiéndose al mirar su confusión, William desechara sin duda y yo ¿Qué haré? Tan poco tiempo para llegar a querer a una persona hace falta y sin embargo cuando lo analizo fríamente estos había comenzado años atrás años atrás; William¿Por qué no puedes ver mis sentimientos?

-+- Cierre de Telón -+-

Todos intentaron detener al peli-azul que salio disparado directo a los vestidores, donde había un baño con espejo, se fijo atentamente en la mirada que tenia en aquel instante; estaba como embobado y sin embargo algo molesto, no solo con Ren que le tentaba de forma descarada sino consigo mismo también.

El intentaba controlarse lo mejor posible, a pesar de que en ocasiones le era casi imposible y tenia que tocarle esas cosas, esa cercanía con el ojidorado, esa proximidad con su maldita belleza que le hipnotizaba y esos ojos... tan bellos, tan hermosos.

- Tengo que controlarme mas – se dijo a si mismo frente al espejo, quizás esperando una respuesta de algo que le dijese que se equivocaba, que reprimir sus deseos solo le estaba causando mas estrés del normal y que, si sus sentimientos eran lo que pensaba, no tenían nada de malo, al contrario... – enamorarse no puede ser malo, no hay nada de malo en amar a alguien... pero...

'_Puede ser algo malo si lastimas a ese alguien'_

No, claro que el no deseaba lastimar al chinito precioso pero... ¿Qué hacer?

- Horo ¿estas ahí¿Te sientes mal? – escucho la voz de Yoh detrás de la puerta.

- Fueron solo nervios, continúen, saldré antes de la siguiente escena. – grito escuchando como, aun algo indeciso Yoh se iba...

Solo necesitaba un momento solo, era todo pues, el solo tocar esos labios le había dejado en una nube.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap, se que esta bastante corto comparándolo con el tiempo que llevo sin actualizar pero, motivos me sobran, comenzando por que pase un tiempo algo deprimida y, dos días después de haberme recuperado de ella mi hermana, que le ha dado por navegar mucho en Internet fundió mi computador, así que mi mamá, que se enojo bastante dijo que, hasta que no fuera necesario no arreglaría el computador, cosa que sucedió hace una semana… y he estado sin computador a excepción de las pocas veces que logro ir a un café y allí no puedo casi escribir… 

Otro motivo es que he comenzado ya mi ultimo año en el colegio, y el próximo voy a la universidad por lo que estoy muy presionada con los exámenes finales (en mi país, no se en los demás, el ministerio de educación hace un examen para cada materia básica con la materia de los últimos tres años del colegio, si no los pasas tienes que repetir el año T0T) y los exámenes de admisión a la universidad por lo que he tenido poco tiempo, así que espero que me comprendan y no se molesten, prometo que no tardare tanto en la próxima actualización, que quizás me tome máximo quince días.

Por lo demás les agradezco a todos los que me leen y me han dejado review aunque por falta de tiempo (se supone que estoy haciendo un trabajo ¬u¬) no voy a poder contestar y bueno, creo que eso es todo, a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer mis excusas igualmente muchas gracias y hasta la próxima!!!

Leo n.n


	9. Chapter 9

Hi!!! Lo se, no tengo ninguna clase de excusa para todo lo que tarde en actualizar (casi habia pensado que nunca volvería a escribir) pero me dio cosa dejar la historia botada así como así y, como en estos momentos no tengo nada que hacer me decidí a subirla y continuarla, aunque perdi un poco el hilo de la historia y tuve que leer ciertas partes para vlver a retomarla aquí esta el capi.

Esta un poco flojo pero es que hace algun tiempo que no escribia y el estres me bloquea (estoy esperando resultados así que espero mejorar los otros capis que espero escribir (cuando sepa que pase al fin, porque fue dificil este curso) entonces para los que deseen leerla (si es que aun queda alguien) espero que disfruten el capi, gracias por los reviews que me han enviado con apoyo y los que fueron motivo para seguirla aunque sea hasta ahora y bueno, no los atraso mas.

Con ustedes la conti (algo atrasada) del fic!!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9:**

**Capaz de mirar al cielo**

- ¿Le sucede algo a Horo? – Lila se aproximo a Yoh, esta, aun estaba a medio arreglar con aquel vestido largo…

A Ren se le asemejaba a un globo gigante o, incluso a una carpa de circo por los colores tan llamativos que tenia.

- Dice que saldrá antes del siguiente acto – aclaro para todos los que estaban expectantes, mirando fijamente a Ren, no era que Yoh estuviera en contra de algo pero, quizás en aquel momento las acciones del ojidorado no habían sido las mejores. Quizás ante todo, lo único malo que había pasado era que… Horo no sabia que pasaba y estaría confundido; necesitaba decirle a Ren que aclarara todo ya con Horo.

- Ren necesito…

- No nada de hablar en este momento! – La profesora había llegado – Gran actuación Ren, muy real… espero que la siguiente sea igual. Yoh, Anna, a escena ahora!

(Acto 10)

"_Una nube oscura, presagia tormenta; así como los hechos experimentados al momento, quizás presentados ante lo soberanos de el otro reinos de forma distorsionada, o completamente errónea por la boca equivocada solo podían traer más guerra, de una forma nunca antes experimentada. En aquel momento uno de los mensajeros de encontraba frente a Anael, el cual le escuchaba atentamente, la voz de aquel, no era mas que un susurro malicioso que se perdía en el aire causando daño… y buscando la destrucción"_

- Los informes dicen – un chico bajo se encontraba frente a Yoh y Anna, con el rostro cubierto hasta dejar solo ver sus labios sin embargo, aquella voz era indiscutible la de Hao… y es que solo él podía hacer esa sonrisa maliciosa necesaria para el acto – que pese a que el príncipe Leyan continua con vida, las condiciones en las que se encuentra son de lo peor, casi llegando a lo infrahumano según muchos de los que allá se encuentran. Maltratos y poca comida es lo que recibe cada día, manteniéndole en una condición enferma notoria, su cuerpo, poco saludable es castigado a diario con azotes, presenciados y, llevados a cabo por el mismo William.

_El rey frunció el ceño, denotando molestia ante la sola idea, ocultando toda la rabia que le provocaba esto… a la sola idea de que Leyan estuviera pasando penurias._

Anna tapo su boca con la mano derecha, con los ojos poniéndosele llorosos dándole un aire dramático a la escena… gran actuación, además de que se partía de la risa al ver a Hao de rodillas frente a Yoh, presenciando todo esto una gran multitud pues, sabia que al otro le hervía la sangre al tener que hacerlo.

- Tenemos que hacer algo – susurro mirando fijamente a Yoh que se sorprendió de verla así y, con una mano hizo la señal para que Hao se diera la vuelta y saliera por un costado del escenario con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Comenzaremos a organizar los ejércitos – _respondió Anael a las inquietudes de su reina_ – si no me equivoco y los demás informes son ciertos, pronto se oficiara el compromiso de William con una doncella de alta categoría de un reino vecino, después de eso, les atacaremos en la frontera, avanzando hasta llegar, rápidamente a Rose, esa alea aunque se encuentra cerca del castillo, se dice que no tiene protección… por allí podremos llegar hasta Leyan.

_La reina escucho cada palabra atentamente… sabia lo peligroso que era._

- A pesar de toda la seguridad que demuestras, bien conoces que es un plan apresurado, y que, tiene muchas posibilidades de salir mal. No conocemos la veracidad de esa información.

- Sea o no cierta, es nuestra prioridad la seguridad de nuestro hijo… Grace, no hay más que hablar – toco una especie de campanita y al instante salio un chico con una especie de armadura – quiero que llames a los generales principales… tenemos que organizar un gran ataque contra Nícolas, que nos lleve hasta la aldea de Rose.

- Como ordene señor. – _Hizo una inclinación y salio del sitio._

Anna agacho levemente la cabeza. – Comprendo – _murmuro Grace suavemente_ – espero que todo salga bien, no solo por Leyan sino, por la seguridad de todo el reino.

-+- Cierre de Telón -+-

Yoh miro fijamente a Anna…

- Estoy preocupado por Horo – le comento suavemente y esta le miro arqueando ligeramente una ceja.

- No es tu problema el que Horo se ponga como idiota cuando se aproxima a Ren.

- Pero Anna, no es culpa de Horo que Ren de pronto haya… decidido que quería hacer algo como eso sin decirle nada…

- Bueno, deberán aclararlo ellos Yoh; por lo personal, creo que en problemas de pareja en ocasiones, sobran los terceros.

Vieron como Horo llegaba a donde se encontraban todos y estos, rápidamente le daban algunas cosas extras; bueno, al menos se había cambiado de ropa en el lapso de tiempo que se mantuvo ahí dentro.

- No lo se Anna… espero que salga bien.

(Acto 11)

"_La música se escuchaba por todo el castillo y Leyan, indeciso se movía inquieto por toda la habitación hasta terminar en la ventana. Miro por esta y vio algunos carruajes y caballos siendo dirigidos hasta la planicie trasera. No sabía porque William no le entendía en algo tan simple"._

- No puedo simplemente ir allí, bajar al salón principal… no seria correcto.

_La puerta se abrió y William entro por ella, mirando un momento a su ángel… el cual aun no estaba arreglado para el baile._

Horo miro a Ren por unos cuantos instantes recordando el beso… o lo que fuera que había sido… y no pudo evitar ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

- Se podría saber que sucede – _cuestiono un poco molesto William al ver que Leyan en aquellos momentos no estaba listo ni parecía pretender querer estarlo_.

- En ningún instante acepte el hecho de ir a tu fiesta, no soy nadie ahora para presentarme en el sitio, no se si habrán personas que conozca… no debo ir.

- Ya te he dicho que no me interesan tus motivos, solo iras. – Horo miro seriamente a Ren… fingiendo la clara molestia que William en aquel instante sentía.

- No tienes derecho a obligarme.

- Quizás no derecho, pero si formas.

- Me gustaría ver que lo intentases – Hablo de forma desafiante al tiempo que se daba vuelta para encarar completamente a Horo.

_Las facciones de William denotaban que estaba muy molesto, quizá como nunca le había visto. Se encogió un poco contra la ventana intentando huir de la mirada que le dirigía en aquel instante el príncipe pero no lograba esto totalmente, recordando bajo que condición estaba en el castillo y esto, William lo noto puesto que, de forma maliciosa sonrió avanzando hasta el chico de ojos claros._

Horo se puso sumamente nervioso ¿Cómo iría a reaccionar Ren con lo que había pasado? Con el nunca se sabía que pasaría al momento siguiente. Pero curiosamente parecía que Ren estaba realizando una actuación perfecta porque, nada de lo que se suponía había sucedido estaba interfiriendo con lo que hacía.

- A mi me parece, Leyan, no estas en condiciones de decidir que hacer o no hacer – su voz, aunque autoritaria se notaba un poco nerviosa – porque según me parece tu vida depende de mi decisión.

- Supongo que es una amenaza – Ren hablo con voz firme ganándose que, al igual que siempre en esa escena su profesora se pegara, literalmente, con el libreto por la cabeza.

- Lo tomas o lo dejas, Leyan.

- Supongo que entonces, no me queda mas que aceptar – agachó levemente la cabeza – lo que dices es verdad aunque no comprendo porque me mantienes con vida – vuelve a levantar el rostro – y tampoco es como si te temiera y eso debes saberlo, es tu reino, tu castillo y tus deseos los que dominan aquello que sucede pero solo por ese motivo, aceptaré mi destino. – da la vuelta nuevamente ocasionando que William lo sujete de la mano y le de la vuelta – solo que sepas que me estas obligando a ir y, te responsabilizo de cualquier cosa que suceda.

- Leyan – le detuvo sujetando su mano con suavidad – tu destino no esta dicho, pero tus acciones me están obligando a ello – _busco la mirada del muchacho pero este simplemente la mantenía oculta de él_ – y lo sabes…

- No harías nada que no quisieras… ya lo habíamos hablado o al menos creo que te lo deje claro…

- Pero tu no cooperas, no me ayudas en nada – apretó un poco mas su mano y lo acerca a él – si tu no te cambias Leyan, te cambiaré yo – suspiró y soltó la mano de Ren… Horo tenía en corazón completamente acelerado por aquello – no recuerdo si lo mencioné pero, es un baile de mascaras, así que nadie te vera siquiera salir de mi habitación – _sus ojos denotaron que la actitud de Leyan no le agradaba pero, en lugar de molestarlo mas parecía que le dañaba_. – solo cámbiate.

Diciendo aquello Horo salió del sitio cerrando la "puerta" y caminando hasta recostarse en una de las paredes; no tenía idea de que hacer, que decir, como actuar… solo podía hacer lo que decía el libreto y no estaba seguro que eso fuera lo mejor, después de todo ¿Qué tanto podía parecerse un libro a la vida real?

Ren estaba seguro que, aunque las cosas no estaban como el quisiera, Horo debía estar matándose pensando en lo que había pasado y eso, en cierto modo era bueno. Pero lo que debía hacer cuando terminaran aquella obra, era aclararle todo a Horo.

_Recientemente todo era de aquella manera, William se encontraba desde que había llegado al castillo y por razones que no comprendía molesto con él y aquello tampoco le ponía las cosas fáciles a él._

- Quizá me sea mas difícil comprender a William de lo que pensaba, quizá ambos, aunque al inicio fuera completamente desapercibido… pero, esta sensación de malestar no se va de mi pecho – mientras Ren hablaba al publico se tomaba con fuerza el corazón – y no se cual motivo me lleva a tener un presentimiento malo de todo esto.

-+- Cierre de Telón -+-

- Ren… podemos hablar – le dijo suavemente Horo cuando estuviera en dirección a cambiarse de forma rápida.

- Cuando termine la obra, nos vemos en el pasillo D de la sección de música. – respondió el ojidorado frente a aquella pregunta; sabía que esa era la mejor forma de resolver las cosas.

El acto que a continuación seguía era, por mucho el que menos le gustaba y tenía sus claros motivos para que le desagradase de aquella manera… solo esperaba que esa maldita de Lila no interrumpiera con sus planes por esos ataques locos que le daban… siempre.

O por aquella estupidez que le había dado por decir que "la obra era sin duda una señal divina de que ella y Horo eran el uno para el otro"

(Acto 12)

_La música de fondo era exquisita mientras que, en la pista las parejas no dejaban de danzar a un tiempo, todas a un mismo paso casi coreográfico pero a la vista un festival de color, los vestidos de las damas se movían como si estas estuvieran en el aire, sin embargo los rostros ocultos detrás de muchísimas mascaras y antifaces evitaba que se reconocieran entre si._

_Dentro de ellos, en aquel Salón de dimensiones casi colosales, leyan se mantenía quieto con el traje blanco que William le hubiese entregado sin saber que hacer o como actuar, mas a pesar de todo pareciendo un verdadero ángel. Estaba acostumbrado a esas fiestas, siendo un príncipe era imposible no estarlo pero en esta ocasión se sentía como todo un intruso… simplemente no debería estar allí._

Ren se aproximaba entre todas aquellas personas con una mascara de tonos plateados en el rostro quitándosela cuando estuvo frente al público y una luz le enfocó, dando por enterado que aquello, eran los pensamientos de Leyan.

- Si las situaciones acontecidas hasta el momento no hubiesen ocurrido, esto no sería así. Se que esta mal que me encuentre en este lugar donde cada persona es como un fantasma, un cuerpo sin alma pues su rostro se mantiene oculto incluyendo el mío; ocultándonos todos como si fuésemos criminales pero ¿Cuántos realmente lo son en esta sala y cuantos otros solo victimas de las circunstancias? William se acerca y, querrá hablar un poco… ¿Qué decir¿Qué pensar y que sentir?

Horo algo dudoso se aproximo a Ren y las luces volvieron a iluminar a todos que seguían bailando, este solo se quedo a su lado por un rato, mirándole de reojo como hacía William con Leyan, pero el peliazul solamente podía pensar en cual hermoso era. Unas chicas se aproximaron. E iniciaron una discusión sin importancia que tardaba como dos minutos en tiempo real, en el libreto suponía que debería ser (en lo que ponía el libro) aproximadamente quince minutos o media hora.

_William a su lado solamente hablaba con las doncellas como si todo fuese algo sin importancia y, después de un rato, estas se retiraron._

- Leyan - Horo se dirigió a él con voz suave mientras que continuaba mirándole - lamento la interrupción pero…

- Eres tu quien me hizo venir, no tengo interés en estar en este sitio y menos, me importa si te diviertes con alguien mas - _La voz de Leyan denotaba algo que William no supo interpretar_; la voz de Ren suponía, celos - es mas, me gustaría que así fuese para que no me molestases mas.

- Pareces realmente molesto¿es que acaso? - _pero, no logro continuar con la frase porque, de un momento a otro el rey y la reina hicieron su aparición._

Hao, avanzo por todo el salón al tiempo con Lyserg el cual, esta vez tenía un vestido en tonos grises y negro. Se sentaron en unas sillas decoradas de forma majestuosa y, sentándose en ellas todos guardaron silencio.

Hao se levanto de forma elegante, haciendo ondear una gran capa roja que portaba en aquellos instantes para, después, con la misma gracia empezar a hablar.

- Hoy, damas y caballeros presentes en este salón y que disfrutan de esta fiesta queremos agradecer su presencia en el sitio y, a su vez anticipar que, todo esto tiene un motivo especial; por favor, continúen disfrutando de la fiesta mientras esta dure ya que, al final de la misma haremos de su conocimiento este hecho importante en la vida de todos nosotros y nuestro futuro. - diciendo esto se sentó al lado de lyserg nuevamente, empezando otra vez la música y el baile y, por supuesto la conversación entre William y Leyan.

- No sabía que todo tenia un motivo especial - la voz de Ren sonó un poco enfadada; próximamente sería aquel momento.

- Yo tampoco Leyan, la verdad creía que era una fiesta más pero, no te preocupes y pásatelo bien.

- Quien podría pasárselo bien sabiendo el peligro que corre - inquirió el de ojos dorados, aun con tono molesto - ciertamente William, si tu padre descubre que estoy aquí no quedara mucho de ambos para saber lo que paso al final. Si lo descubre no solo yo seré quien tendrá problemas sino, que tu también.

- Eso me parece preocupación por mí.

- Es sentido común, simple y sencillo y me parece que tu solo buscas como agravar las cosas. - Diciendo esto se marcha nuevamente perdiéndose entre los múltiples estudiantes.

Las luces se atenuaron y todos se detuvieron por un momento dando a entender que ha pasado el tiempo. Luego de unos segundos comenzaron a agruparse lentamente dejando la parte central de la sala completamente despejada. Las luces volvieron a la normalidad y, entre todos se encontraban Ren y Horo, visibles completamente para el publico.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, así como algunas otras voces al azar que hablaron más fuerte.

- ¿Qué será lo que tienen deparado para nuestro futuro?

- Esto debe ser sin duda importante.

- El rey y la reina son grandes líderes, ellos sabrán que es mejor.

La mano de Hao se levanto por entre todos aquellos murmullos, calmándolos al ponerse en pie.

- Ahora, habré de anunciar algo de suma importancia para este reino y, cuando hablamos de futuro debemos decir que, hablamos de nuestro príncipe.

_William miró a Leyan significativamente, intentando decirle que el no sabía sobre que hablaba su padre mas, todo intento fue imposible, el otro solo miraba hacia el frente intentando parecer normal para que no notaran que el no debía estar en aquel lugar._

- Es por ello - habló en esta ocasión la reina - que debemos llamar aquí a nuestro hijo; William, haznos el favor de aproximarte.

Horo camino por aquella sala lentamente, esperaba que todo saliese bien y fuese lo más rápido posible puesto que, no podía esperar para hablar con Ren. Al llegar frente a Hao y Lyserg y mirarlos fijamente se dio cuenta que estos, sin saber porque lucían un poco preocupados pero decidió no darle importancia.

- Ahora, procederemos a llamar a la doncella Yamileth D'Lecours - _William abrió los ojos espantado frente a aquello suponiendo lo que pasaría a continuación y retirando su mascara del rostro dejándolo finalmente a la vista._

Lila avanzo por el pasillo dejado entre los demás que participaban en la obra con decisión, quitándose lentamente la mascara que llevaba sobre el rostro y sonriendo mientras hacía una inclinación de reverencia ante Lyserg y Hao. El pelilargo un poco más preocupado debido a la sonrisa de esta continuó con su libreto al tiempo que recibía la preocupada mirada de cierto ojiverde.

- William, la señorita D'Lecours será a partir de hoy, y por el bien de nuestro pueblo tu prometida en matrimonio, futura reina de este lugar; cuando mi presencia se note en falta, por causa de mi muerte en este castillo serán tu y ella quienes, gobernaran en conjunta armonía. - _El rey Nicolas tomo ambas manos y, dejándoles frente a frente sonrió con burla hacia su hijo. William miró a Leyan que abriendo los ojos por el impacto de la noticia no sabia que hacer y, mientras que todos aplaudían, el estaba quieto esperando algo, cualquier cosa._

Claro que Leyan no esperaba aquello, así como Ren tampoco lo que Lila hizo a continuación pues, alzándose de puntitas con malicia rozó los labios de Horo provocando en el ojidorado la misma reacción que debía tener Leyan por la noticia. Cuando la otra se separó solo se dio media vuelta y de forma disimulada salió de allí.

Horo lo miró; ahora si que estaba mal, cualquier oportunidad que hubiese tenido de solucionar aquello y algo más parecía casi haberse esfumado. El telón se cerró dando por terminada esta parte de la obra y claro esta de aquel día.

Al buscar a Ren no le encontró en los vestidores y nadie sabía donde podía estar.

- ¿Por que hiciste eso? - pregunto a Lila cuando esta, después de haberse cambiado caminaba por allí y se la encontró en el sitio.

- Me parece que si el puede hacerlo no hay motivo por el cual yo no deba - la muchacha frunció el ceño - o es que acaso tu y él… - Horo no respondió y solo la soltó - Hablamos después Horito, tengo un compromiso importante al que no puedo faltar, nos vemos cariño - y diciendo aquello la muchacha se fue.

Hao, con algo de preocupación por aquella conversación se aproximó a Horo y, sin poder soportarlo aunque hiciese notar que había estado espiando le pregunto.

- ¿Por qué no le respondiste que sientes algo por Ren? - Horo solo le miro seriamente y, cuando el otro estuvo a punto de decir algo mas.

- Porque lo que yo quisiera jamás podrá ser Hao, menos ahora.

- Intenta hablar con él.

- No le encuentro, quiero aclarar todo pero se que aunque vaya a donde dijimos que nos encontraríamos el no estará; Ren es así, será mejor que me vaya. - y diciendo esto se retiro del sitio.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Caminó un poco hacia una ventana de aquel largo pasillo; ya había pasado bastante desde que estuviera allí pero aun así el peliazul no llegaba. Ciertamente sabía que Lila intentaría hacer algo en la obra pero no pensó que sería besarlo. Hasta que escucho pasos y, a pesar de que por unos instantes se emocionó pronto toda aquella alegría se fue a la basura.

- Bueno, pensé que ya te habrías marchado…

- ¿Que haces aquí? - la voz de Ren salió áspera y fría, completamente indignada

- Hacer que dejes de perder el tiempo, puedes notar que quien debería haber venido no llega.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No hay posibilidad alguna para ti con él, o no te has dado cuenta que no le importas Ren, me parece algo indigno de tu parte meterte hasta el punto en que lo hiciste hoy entre nosotros. - el ojidorado abrió sus ojos entre sorprendido y enojado. - si no les aquí puedes decirme ¿cuanto le interesas?

- ¿Por qué viniste Lila?

- Horo me lo dijo - se burlo levemente con una risita - y me dijo que acabara de una vez por todas con lo que estas haciendo, ya no soporta que le estés… ¿acosando?

- ¿Por qué no vino él?

- No quiere verte, dice que lo hará lo menos posible cuando estén en la residencia ese era todo el mensaje - Lila se dio vuelta y, mirando a Ren por encima de un hombro añadió - espero yo también que no te metas en la relación que estamos a punto de comenzar. - y termino de marcharse. Entro a uno de los baños y, sonrió frente al espejo.

- Lo lamento Tao, pero yo gané.

Ren, aun en el pasillo mirando por la ventana comenzó a sentirse como un idiota aun más, cuando no logro evitar que su corazón se hiciese pedazos.

* * *

Ok, gracias por leerlo n0n si alguien nota que existe alguna clase de error haganmelo saber para intentar editarlo porque no tuve tiempo de revisarlo cuando lo subí, así que ya saben, si les ha gustdo dejen un review que ellos son el principal motivo de que la historia no haya quedado en el olvido por siempre!!

Chao!


End file.
